Always
by noscruples
Summary: Four little words would change her life forever. She had left Port Charles and all the drama behind and never wanted to look back. A cruel twist of fate sucked her back in and she is just hoping that she'll survive it. Brazen
1. Chapter 1

Four little words would change her life forever. She had left Port Charles and all the drama behind and never wanted to look back. A cruel twist of fate sucked her back in and she is just hoping that she'll survive it.

A/N – It has been a while, but here's a Brazen fic for you.

Chapter 1

"Brenda, I need you."

She sucked in a harsh breath and slowly got to her feet as the hair on her arms rose. "Jason?"

"Please…"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in an alley."

She looked around frantically for Felix and when she finally located him, she waved her arm wildly. "That's not enough to go on. Are you in Italy?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Tell me where you were before you went into the alley."

He tried to focus, but it was so hard. His head is throbbing and he can't move. "Pasticceria—"

"—Ernst Knam. I got it. I'll be right there. Don't hang up."

"Tired."

"Jason Morgan! Don't you dare fall asleep!"

Her staff stopped to turn and look at her, wondering who had set her off. Brenda yelled a lot, but this time it just seemed different. There was a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Felix! I need you to drive me somewhere—now." Tears are now flowing down her cheeks leaving everyone speechless.

Her assistant snapped out of it and grabbed her purse and pulled her towards the elevator.

She put the phone against her chest. "He never calls me. He hates me. Oh God, it must be bad." Jason Morgan is not an easy man to get close to and unfortunately, he had been a part of so many bad memories because of Sonny, that it is hard for her to separate him from her hatred. Does she hate him? Her head physically shook. No, she doesn't, but she's not sure how to categorize what he means to her. In ways, he had saved her from insanity, but sometimes he drove her towards it. That didn't matter now. For the first time since the accident, he needed her, and she doesn't intend to let him down.

Felix watched her take a few deep breaths and then she brought the phone back up to her ear. "Talk to me."

"I'm sorry. I failed everyone. I—I don't hate you, Brenda." He really doesn't. She got on his nerves, but they were long past the hate. Pain is something he understands and Brenda lives there too. Her love life always sucked because she picked people who were unavailable in one way or another or who weren't willing to be what she needed. So many times he had come after her when her heart got broken. No one could comprehend their bond and Sonny had given up trying to long ago.

He fell silent and her breath quickened as she assumed the worse. "Dammit Jason! Yell at me like you always do. I don't care, but you will not die on me!" She always knew that she could come to him if something went wrong and right now, she wishes that she had come to him when things were good so he didn't feel like she used him like everyone else. That is something that she is willing to rectify if she gets the chance.

Felix motioned for her to go out front so she wouldn't lose the call and he ran to the garage.

"You'll be fine." His voice is edgy and weak, further putting her on edge.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You are my friend and have always been there when I needed you, no matter how much you drove me crazy. I love you, Jason. Please, fight."

He swallowed languidly as a bolt of pain seared through his body. Maybe she needed to hear it as much as felt he needed to hear himself say it. "Love you too." Those words were not said to appease her, they had never said them because neither wanted to admit that they were closer than they ever let on.

And that was the last thing she heard before the line went dead. For a moment, she was stunned silent that those words would ever leave his lips and then she decided that he must be delirious.

Felix pulled up the car, and she jumped inside.

"I need you to drive like you are late for a date with Zac Efron!"

"Damn. I'm on it."

She dialed her phone and hoped to God that he picked up. "Brent?"

"Brenda?"

"I need a very huge favor?"

"What's going on?"

"I have a friend who is injured and he can't go to a hospital because someone might try to hurt him. Can you help me?"

The man sighed, knowing he probably is going to be in deep shit for going along with one of her crazy schemes. "Brenda…"

"Please! I will do anything. We're going to pick him up. Can you meet me at my flat?"

"Fine, but you owe me some front row tickets to fashion week."

"Done. You need to bring antibiotics and he could be shot."

"I'll bring my bag and all the necessities. I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

She ended the call as the car turned down the street before the alley. It is dark, and she is a little nervous. "Why are all my guy friends besides Jason gay?" she blurted, making Felix grin.

"Because we have style."

"Style is not going to help me in that alley." It had been quite a while since she had seen Jason—too long. In her mind, she tried to picture his face, and she brushed away a tear at the memory.

Felix eased the car down the alley and then came to a stop towards the middle and they got out.

"Jason?"

There is complete silence as they race to the other side of a garbage container where Jason lay very still. Felix shined a light on him. "Gorgeous, but very large. How the hell are we going to get him into the car?"

Brenda sighed. "He's way bigger than the last time I saw him. We don't have a choice. He could die."

They struggled to sit him up and then Felix put his forearms under Jason's arms and started to drag him. "Jesus, he weighs a ton."

Brenda opened the door and Felix got him to the opening and then sat down inside and tried to drag him onto the seat. Brenda lifted Jason's feet and after several minutes of struggling, they managed to get him in, laying half on top of her assistant.

She grabbed the keys and got in.

"Brenda, you don't drive."

"I do tonight." She hates driving in Europe more than going without makeup. The car lurched, and she peeled out and Felix started mumbling prayers. When she jerked the car into a turn, he yelped and gripped Jason tighter.

"Brenda, I would like to get to your place in one piece and I love this car."

"Shut it. And what are you complaining about? You have a gorgeous man in your lap."

He gazed at Jason. "You have a point. Take your time."

"Smart ass."

After about fifteen minutes, they arrived at her flat and Brent is standing outside waiting. They parked in her garage and Brent followed.

"Where is he?"

"He's unconscious on the backseat."

Felix slipped out. "It's your turn to do the heavy lifting." Brent has muscles for days.

Brent rolled his eyes and handed Brenda his bag and then he easily got Jason out of the car and Felix grabbed his legs and helped him get him aside.

"Guest bedroom," she called out.

They put Jason on the bed and then got his leather jacket off. His face is bruised, and he has a large bump on his head and when the doctor peeled his shirt up, he groaned.

"I'm going to be sick," Felix said turning around at the sight of dried blood and pus.

"He has an infection. I'm going to clean the stab wound and then inject him with some antibiotics. You need to make sure he takes two a day and clean his wound. It's not really deep, but it's raging." Brent felt Jason's head. "He has a slight fever too, that will probably get worse before it gets better."

"Will you stop by tomorrow night and check on him?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"What does he mean to you, Brenda?"

"He's my ex-husband and a friend."

Once he got Jason all cleaned up, he bandaged the wound and started to cut Jason's shirt off.

"Felix!"

He poked his head in the doorway. "Yeah?"

"It's covered, but I need your help."

Felix moved towards the bed as he admired Jason's still form. "Damn. Does he live in a gym?"

Brenda rolled his eyes. "Just help Brent."

Between the two of them, they got his shirt and jeans off and then situated him on the bed.

"And you were married to that?" Brent asked.

"It was a marriage of convenience."

"Having him as a sex toy would be a great convenience," Felix said making Brent chuckle.

She threw a sheet over Jason, not feeling like explaining. "Enough ogling."

"She always ruins our fun," Brent said.

"Totally."

They went into the living room. "I can't thank you enough for this."

Felix gave her a hug. "You want me to stay?"

"I can't ask you to do that."

"I know, but I would. You're more than a boss. You're my best friend."

She rubbed his back before breaking their contact. "It's okay. Go have some fun and I'll call you in the morning. I think I'll just work from home tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll drop your laptop off at lunch and bring you something to eat."

She slightly smiled. "Thanks."

"What am I, chopped liver?"

"Brent, would you like a hug?"

He nodded, and she embraced him.

"Why are all my gays so high maintenance?"

"We're not the ones laying in your guestroom with a stab wound."

She made a face. "Point taken."

They left, and she went back to the room and stood in the doorway. He always looks so peaceful when he sleeps. She kicked off her shoes and crawled into the bed and held his hand. After a few minutes, she fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason's eyes blinked open, and he tried to focus. Feeling hot, he tries to move and then feels someone laying on his arm. "What the hell?"

Her head shot up. "Jason?" She blew some hair out of her face and their eyes locked.

"Brenda? Where am I?"

"In my flat."

"How did you find me?"

"Don't you remember? You called me and told me that you needed me."

He blinked a few times. "Am I hallucinating?"

She scowled. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"You have an infection from a stab wound and probably a mild concussion. Do you remember what happened to you?"

He closed his eyes. "Yes." Everything hurts, and he is exhausted.

After waiting for him to speak when he didn't, she growled and got out of the bed and went into the bathroom and got a washcloth and started wiping him down.

"Feels good."

"I'm glad. Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

She let it go and continued to clean him up.

"Thank you."

She is surprised that he is being nice. "You're welcome." Grabbing the pills, she took one out and made him take it. "Do you want a pain pill?"

"Yes." When she froze, he glanced at her.

"You never want pain pills."

"Well, I do now."

To say she is worried would be an understatement, but she gave him one.

"I just want to sleep and maybe it will all go away."

She stroked his face. "Then sleep. I won't leave you."

He passed out a few minutes later, and she changed his bandage and then went into the living room and called the only person she knew that might know what the hell is going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

"It's Brenda."

"Hey. What's going on?"

"I can't get a hold of Jason and I was wondering if you knew where he is."

Robin walked into an empty room. "Are you in trouble?"

"No. Is he in town?"

"I don't know how to tell you this."

Brenda closed her eyes. "Go on."

"Michael was shot in Sonny's warehouse when Jason wasn't there. He was in a coma for two weeks and then he passed away."

"Oh my God."

"It was bad. Sonny was a mess and Jason spiraled out of control. He disappeared, and no one has heard from him since. We're not sure if he's alive or dead." The devastation left in Jason's wake was incredible. The penthouse was torn to shreds and on top of that, when Elizabeth had seen the devastation, she had collapsed and told Robin that they had been discussing getting married, but when Michael got shot, they had both agreed it was safer not too. She was scared for her boy's safety and so was Jason. Sometimes, love just isn't enough.

Brenda wiped a tear away. "Everyone must be devastated."

"We're all still in shock. The funeral is in three days and Carly is losing her mind without Jason around. I just have this feeling that if he is alive, he's not coming back. I have never seen him look so far gone."

Knowing how much Michael means to Jason, it's not a surprised that he is a hot mess.

"If you hear from him, will you let me know?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." She hated lying to Robin, but her need to protect Jason when he is in a bad place trumped their friendship. "Please give Sonny and Carly my condolences."

"I will."

Brenda hung up. Now that she knew why Jason wanted to make the pain go away, she is determined to be a good friend to him and see him through this.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brent came to check on Jason and wasn't happy with his condition. "His fever is worse."

"Can you do anything?"

"The medicine needs to kick in and his body needs to fight."

She sighed. "He doesn't have a lot of fight in him right now."

"We'll just have to wait it out and if worse comes to worst, we'll have to get him to a hospital."

She nodded. That would be the last thing that Jason wanted and could endanger his life further.

"Keep wiping him down and call me if he regains consciousness. I'll stop by tonight and bring dinner."

"Thank you."

He left, and she cleaned Jason up and decided to make a phone call, hoping that she won't regret it.

"Hello?"

"It's Brenda. If you're not alone, don't let anyone know that you're talking to me."

Francis stood as Sonny and Max watched him. They are all on Jason alert. "Is the shipment okay?" He walked into the hallway and then into another room. "Are you in trouble?" She and Jason have a weird relationship, but he knows that his boss would want her protected.

"I need a guard. I can't tell you why and they can't say a word to anyone. Seriously Francis, it's a matter of life and death."

He could hear the desperation in her voice and decided that she wasn't being over dramatic. "Okay. I'll send someone. If something happens before that, I'll text you Maximus Giambetti's number. If you call, tell him that Jason gave you the number and he'll take care of you."

"Thank you so much. How long?"

"He'll be there in the morning."

"I don't even know how I can repay you."

"Don't worry about it, just stay safe."

"I will."

He ended the call and then dialed again. "Where are you?"

"Venezuela. I checked the usual haunts and I can't find him," Johnny said.

"You're needed elsewhere."

"What could be more important than finding Jason by the funeral?"

"Brenda."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Francis, I don't have time for her drama. I seriously don't understand how Jason puts up with her."

"She is in trouble and you can't tell anyone where you are going or who you are with. Is that clear?"

Johnny frowned. "Yeah." This doesn't sound good at all.

"Jason would want you to take care of her, so do it and don't piss her off."

That is easier said than done.

"If you need help, call Maximus. Sonny cannot know."

"I'll book the first flight out."

"She's expecting you in the morning."

"Got it."

Francis ended the call, hoping that he is doing the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the welcome. Of course, I write Brenda how I would like her to be but still try to keep her spirit. I would appreciate if the negative people who don't like Brazen would stop making comments and just not read it. I don't care you don't like them. Jeez. Why do people go out of their way to be negative? Get over it. Do you really think pissing me off is going to make me want to run and write Liason? Trust me, it doesn't.

Chapter 2

Jason stirred so Brenda ran to his side.

"It's okay. You're safe."

He groaned from the pain. Felix had helped him to the bathroom before he left, and his body is screaming at him due to the exertion.

"What can I do?"

A delirious Jason tried to focus on her, but his vision is going in and out. "I hurt everywhere."

"I know. You were stabbed."

"He's gone."

A tear ran down his cheek and Brenda had to fight back her own when she realizes what he's referring to. "I know. I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault. I didn't protect him. I should have been there."

"You can't do this. I won't watch you kill yourself over this."

"I'm already dead inside."

"No, you're not."

A harsh breath escaped his lips. "I died the second he did. You didn't see Carly's face. I know she blames me even though she won't say it."

"I hate that bitch, but I don't believe that. Carly would never blame you." She'd bet her life that the crass woman is blaming Sonny instead.

"I blame me. I crashed my bike."

"Were you hurt?"

"Does it matter?"

She studied his face. Maybe that is where the bruise came from. "Who stabbed you?"

"An enemy." He is off his game and didn't even see it coming. In his mind, all he could see was Michael's cold body and everything else just didn't matter. That left him very vulnerable.

"Are we in danger?"

His face contorted hoping he didn't put yet another person he cares about in danger. "My gun?"

"It's safe. Jason, do we need to leave here? I don't think anyone saw us."

He passed out and she sighed.

"Damn."

They are sitting ducks. Everyone knows that she was married to Jason. If whoever did this wanted to make sure that he is gone, they might check.

She called Brent. "I think we need to move."

"Why?"

"It's not safe here."

He sighed. "Where are you going to go?" Brenda means a lot to him and he hates that she's even involved in something dangerous.

"I don't know. Suppose they are watching?"

"What the hell did you get yourself mixed up in? Look, I'm going to make a phone call. My ex is a hard-ass. He'll help us out."

"You know a hard-ass?"

"I was in a biker phase. He'll watch your flat tonight."

"Okay."

She dialed Felix and asked him to spend the night. This is turning into a shit show, but there is no way in hell she is going to let Jason die. For once, nothing else matters but helping him. She owes him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix moved inside and put his bag down. "I just got frisked by a huge gay man."

Brenda grinned. "Did you like it?"

"Not as much as I probably should have. What is going on?"

"I just didn't feel safe and my guard won't be here until the morning."

"Come sit."

They sat on the couch and Felix put his arm around her.

"You look exhausted."

"He's not sleeping well, and I don't want him to hurt himself, so I don't like to leave him alone for long."

Whenever Jason came into town previously, Felix had always been away on business, so it is the first time he had seen him up close. He always wondered if they were more than friends, but she always shot it down and said it would ruin things. With Jason being Sonny's right hand, she wasn't trying to ruin their friendship. He is too important to her. She had long ago stopped looking for glimpses of Jason Quartermaine who no longer existed. Instead, he was replaced by an enigma with walls so thick around his heart that they were almost impenetrable.

"Rest Bren, I'll help you and I'll listen out for Jason."

She nodded and then he moved down so she could lay flat and then he threw a blanket over her. About a half hour later, hearing noises from the other room, he checked on Jason who is awake.

"Bathroom."

Felix nodded as Jason tracked his movements. "Who are you?"

"I'm Felix, Brenda's best friend and assistant."

Jason grimaced when Felix helped him sit up and then stand. It took him a moment to feel like he could move. His legs felt heavy and dense, making it difficult to move forward.

Felix slipped his arm around Jason's waist and they slowly walked to the bathroom. "Use the counter to lean on. I'll be right outside the door."

Jason nodded and when the door closed he used the toilet, but it took a long time trying to gather his strength before he could stand. Just pulling up his underwear had taken most of it away. He grasped the counter and washed his hands and grabbed a hand towel. "Felix."

He heard the muffled cry and stepped in the bathroom in time to steady Jason who is barely holding up. "Easy..."

Jason sucked in a breath and then allowed the other man to lead him back to bed. "So tired…"

"You have a high fever—rest."

"Where am I?"

Felix is confused. "Brenda's flat."

Jason frowned, eyes closed as he considered it. "She hates me."

Felix snorted. "No, she doesn't."

Jason muttered a sentence which contained obscenities, making Felix smirk. "Plane crash—were we in a plane crash?"

Now it is Felix's turn to frown. "No. You were stabbed. Go to sleep, Jason. It will make more sense when you wake up."

"Okay."

Felix waited for Jason's breathing to even out and then he grabbed the washcloth and wiped him down before covering him up. Noticing some jeans that are lying in the corner, he picked them up and noted the size and then texted another friend to buy several pairs of boxer-briefs and a few pairs of jeans and some t-shirts before returning to the couch. For the next few hours, he multi-tasked with the people in the office to make sure things are going smoothly. He has a feeling that Brenda has no plans on leaving Jason's side and that both worries him and makes him proud of her. For all the time he has known her, she hasn't dated. Instead, work became her life and she has a successful fashion business to show for it, but he knows she's not happy. While he isn't sure how Jason will figure into her future, it has to be significant that he sought her out when he has other options. It is going to be interesting to see how everything falls out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly blew her nose yet again. She can't sleep, so she pads to the kitchen to get something to drink. Michael is gone and it had blown her whole world apart. How did they get here? Her face scrunched up as Sonny popped into her head. He is the center of all of it. Ever since they had met, it was one crisis after another and they had done so much damage to themselves and others.

"Carly."

She spun around.

His heart surged as he watched a tear fall down her blotchy face. "Come to bed."

"I can't sleep."

Jax moved closer. "Then I'll hold you until you do."

She rushes into his arms and grips him for dear life. "Don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm just worried about you."

"I want to put the funeral off one more day so Jason can make it."

"Carly…"

"I know you hate him, but he is my best friend and he loves Michael like a son. I need to do this."

As much as he hates it, he will agree because she is falling apart. "I'll agree, but I need you to see Morgan tomorrow. I know you're in pain, but he needs to see his mom." He has been staying with Bobbie because Carly is such a mess.

"Okay."

"I'll make the call in the morning."

"Thank you."

He effortlessly lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs while wondering what the hell had happened to her so-called best friend.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason swore as he eased back into bed. He had used the bathroom again and had brushed his teeth because he couldn't stand the taste in his mouth. It's amazing that such a small movement had sapped him of his energy so quickly.

Felix covered him up and disappeared and then Brenda took his place.

"The doctor will be here in an hour. Your fever isn't getting any better." In fact, his hallucinations are getting worse and she wonders if he had been injected with something. One minute he knows who she is and in the next, he'd call her a name that surprised her to an extent. She didn't know Elizabeth well, but she knows enough to form an opinion and wondered how long Jason had loved her. From what Robin has said, Elizabeth is a good person who has had a lot of bad things happen to her.

Jason closed his eyes as she lightly scrapped his scalp with the tips of her nails. "I miss him."

"Who?"

"Jake."

She had been expecting him to say, Michael. "Who's Jake?"

"My son."

Brenda swallowed hard. "Who is his mother?"

"Elizabeth…"

"Do you love her, Jason?"

"I will always, but we can't be together. Need to keep him safe."

"I'm sorry." A tear rolled down her cheek. Jason has apparently had to walk away from another child and she honestly doesn't know how he is still standing. She hates that he never gets to be happy. "We're going to fix everything. I don't know how, but I'm not leaving you."

When Jason fell asleep, Felix eased his way further into the room. "Are you willing to let everything in your life fall apart for this man?"

Brenda's head jerked towards him. "What?"

"You have barely left his side. I'm doing the best I can with the business, but I'm not you."

"Some of the lowest times in my life, he was all I had. Sometimes I hated him for it and others, well, it helped grow a friendship that is hard to explain, but right now, he's at his lowest. If you're that concerned, then I'll go out on a leave of absence. Call Chloe and see if she can recommend someone to take over for a while."

"Siobhan could do it."

"You really think so?"

"I do. She's ready to take on a lot more and she understands the business. I'll help her."

Brenda pushed herself off the bed. "I might have to go into hiding for a while."

Felix hugged her. "Okay, but you'll have to get in touch with me from time to time." He'll miss her and her sense of humor, but he'd do the same for her if she were down and out.

"I promise."

"I'll go break the news."

She watched him leave and then checked Jason's temperature again and then said a prayer that he will get better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It was a long night. Jason went in and out of consciousness. At the crack of dawn, the doorbell rung, jolting Brenda from her sleep and she scrambled off the bed and ran to the door and opened it.

"You look like shit."

Brenda groaned. "He sent you?"

"I was kind of available. What's the emergency?" Johnny asked.

She nodded to the guy outside and locked the door. "What I'm about to show you is strictly confidential. You can't tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He curiously followed her to the bedroom and when he saw Jason, he gasped. "Holy shit. What happened?"

"He called me. Someone stabbed him and he somehow crawled into an alley. He has a fever and has been delirious for the last two days."

He moved closer. "Jesus. Everyone is looking for him."

"He's hurting so badly. I honestly think he's lost his will…" She couldn't finish the sentence. "He's not fighting."

Johnny closed his eyes. Keeping this secret could end up costing him his life. "He was a wreck. I've never seen anything like it. The penthouse is destroyed. He crashed his bike. Brenda, he set the warehouse Michael was shot in on fire."

Her jaw dropped.

"He was drunk out of his mind and said he couldn't stand looking at it. A bunch of the guys managed to put it out, but that is when I knew that Jason was gone. He was so mad at Sonny because he saved Kate instead of Michael."

"What?"

"Honestly, no one knew the bullet would ricochet. Sonny was careless and took Michael there to show him around along with Kate. Carly was so distraught. I've never heard the sound that came out of her mouth before and I never want to again and then Jason went on self-destruct. We tried to reach out to him, even Elizabeth did, but he pushed everyone away and then he just disappeared. I was looking for him when Francis called."

"I don't know who hurt him. He wouldn't say and I don't think I was followed, but I'm scared that someone will look for us here."

"Brenda, I can take him away and you can go back to your life."

"Hell no! I'm not leaving him when he's so messed up."

"Let me at least call Car—"

She pushed him in a rage. "Don't you dare finish that sentence! If he goes back there now, it will be all about their pain. He can't face them or Michael's death right now. I know she's hurting and I do feel bad that she lost her son, but dammit, we need to put Jason's needs first for once."

Johnny's head tilted. "Wow."

She brushed some hair out of her face. "What?"

"I just—I would have never expected you to have his back like this. If you leave with us, it could get dangerous and you hate all of that." It was a huge part of the reason she and Sonny never worked.

"I know, but I'll deal."

Jason moaned and Brenda rushed to his side. "Have to get to Michael."

She crawled next to him and tried to soothe him. "It's going to be okay, Jason. Johnny is here and he's going to help us."

Johnny spotted the tears in her eyes and he is once again astounded with the turn of events. Brenda is usually the most selfish woman he has ever met, but right now, she's being a better friend to Jason than most of the people around him ever had.

He steps into the living room and makes a call. "Are you alone?"

Francis shuts his car door. "Yes."

"Jason is with Brenda."

"What?"

"I know. He was stabbed and left for dead in an alley and isn't doing well. She found him and brought him back to her flat. He has had a fever for the last couple of days."

"You have to make sure they don't get him. Where are you going to take him?"

"Right now, we might have to stay here for a bit. He's not strong enough and she says it's like he has given up."

Francis closed his eyes. "I'll place a few calls. Brenda is a tough person to hide."

"She won't leave him. I've never seen her like this."

"Sonny is going to shit bricks."

Johnny smirked. "He probably will, but we can't tell anyone. Jason's life might depend on it."

"He's going to miss the funeral. Carly will probably never forgive him for it."

"Maybe that's a good thing. It's time that Jason puts his own needs first for a change."

"I have a friend in England. I'll make a call and see if we can borrow his house in the countryside. It's off the beaten path and he usually opens it during the summer, but his mother has been ill, so he's in Scotland for a while."

"That sounds perfect. Let me know."

"Later…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks for the comments! I appreciate it. Guest – it was another guest that set me off.

Chapter 3

Brenda wearily moved into the kitchen and is happy to see that Johnny had turned on the coffee pot.

He observes her from the balcony while he finishes his call and then moves inside. "I have some reinforcements coming tonight. They'll be able to protect and help move him."

"Where are we going?"

"Francis is arranging for us to go to England."

She nodded. "I suppose you chartered a plane too?"

"It's being taken care."

"Want a cup?"

He nods and she pours him one and then grabs the mugs and heads into the living room.

"Thanks."

"How bad do you think this can get?"

"It doesn't look good. Francis thinks he knows who might have hurt Jason and it's a powerful family. We need to get out of here fast. Pack light—I mean it, no more than two bags."

"I can do it." Looking like a diva is the last thing on her mind.

His brow raises and she grins.

"Don't make me bet you."

"I won't because I don't want your money."

She shook her head and then blew on the liquid and took a sip. "I'm tired. He's not sleeping well."

"Is the fever still as bad?"

"It's slightly better."

"We'll have a doctor waiting."

She's impressed. They apparently have contacts everywhere.

"His name is Shawn, but we call him Doc. He's trained in combat, but also has a license to practice medicine. It comes in handy."

There's a knock on the door.

"It's Felix."

"That's my assistant." She puts down the mug and then opens the door. "Hey."

"Hi."

Felix stops in his tracks and a smirk graces his face as he peruses the handsome man. "Who is this?"

"This is Johnny."

Johnny got up and shook his hand.

"Felix, we have to go into hiding. That means I'll be out of contact for a while."

The smile disappears and is replaced with concern.

"Do you think Siobhan can handle it?"

There's a slight disturbance in the hallway.

"Why don't you ask her?"

He opens the door and a redhead walks in as she barks directions into a phone and then she ends the call and looks up. Her gaze locks with Johnny who decides she is absolutely his type.

Brenda chuckles at their instant connection. "Siobhan, this is Johnny O'Brien. He's an old friend."

She holds out her hand. "Hello,"

"Right back at ya," he said before kissing it. "Ireland?"

She smiles. "You too?"

"Yup."

Felix is pleased that Siobhan seems interested since usually she's knee deep in fabric and invoices and rarely takes the time to go out.

"Have a seat. Can I get you some coffee?"

"No, thank you. I'm hyper enough right now."

Brenda sits next to her. "I have to go out of town. Johnny and I have a mutual friend who needs help. Do you think you can hold down the fort?"

Siobhan grins. "Is the pope catholic?"

Brenda smiles. "Glad you're on board."

"Can we be in touch?"

"No. I'm afraid that won't be possible. I'm trusting you with everything." She had poured her heart into her business, but it will survive. Jason, on the other hand, is fifty, fifty.

Siobhan takes a deep breath. "Wow. Thank you. I'll make you proud."

"You always do."

She stands. "Well, I have a lot of work to do, so I'll be going. Johnny, may I see you out in the hallway please?" There is no way she's going to pass up a chance to show Brenda that she had paid attention and paid her dues. It's time to become invaluable to her boss.

Everyone is surprised.

He stands and follows her out.

"What do you think that was about?" Felix asked.

"I don't know," Brenda said running to the door and looking out the peephole.

Felix tried to listen by putting his ear against it.

"You'll keep her safe?" She can tell there is something else going on.

"Yes."

"Okay, then there is just one more thing then."

He slightly smiled. "And what is that?"

Shocking the hell out of him, she pulls him down into a torrid kiss and then retreats.

"I had to know if you kiss as good as you look."

"And?" he said licking his lips.

"I think you'll do."

His head tilted as she pressed a card into his hand.

"My cell is on there. When you get back, maybe we can see each other."

"Oh, I'll make sure that you see me again."

She smiled. "I'll look forward to it.

He watches as she saunters down the hallway and then disappears around the corner.

Felix jumps backward and runs to the couch and Brenda goes to the kitchen.

When Johnny opens the door, they smile when they see Siobhan's lipstick on his face.

"What?"

"Go look in the mirror."

After he makes his way to the bathroom and sees the remnants of the kiss, he shakes his head and rubs it off before returning.

"Well, you just have a way with the ladies," Brenda said.

"She's gorgeous and obviously smart, so she can have her way with me any time she wants to."

His phone buzzes again and he leaves them alone.

"I'm worried," Felix said.

She pulls him into a hug. "I'll be careful and will do whatever Johnny says, even if it kills me."

"Jason means that much to you?"

"Yes, he does."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda lays next to Jason again after she had cleaned him up. He's doing a little better, which makes her happy. While she wishes his super healing powers would kick in, she's also worried about what is going to happen when he's more coherent.

He stirs, and she reaches out and scratches his scalp.

"You're okay."

"Brenda?"

"I'm right here."

"Glad…"

She grins. "Now I know that you're delirious."

"Need you…"

Her eyes prick with tears. "I'll do anything you ask."

"Move closer…"

She snuggles against him. "Better?"

He sighs his approval before falling back to sleep.

Johnny watches from the doorway. He'll let them sleep for a couple of hours and then they need to go. Brenda has already packed, so they are ready. She wanted to take her computer, but he told her that he'd get her a new one along with a cell phone, not wanting to take any chances.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later that evening, Johnny led Jason to the bathroom and helped him pull on some sweatpants and then Brenda changed his bandages. The wound still looks bad, but it's not as red.

Jason watched her through hooded eyes, wondering why she is being so good to him.

"Jason, we have to get you out of here tonight. Felix is bringing a wheelchair, so we'll do most of the hard work. Can you hang in there?"

"I'll try." The wound feels like it's on fire and his body aches everywhere.

She wipes his brow as Johnny enters the room.

"Felix will be here in an hour. He borrowed a friend's wheelchair accessible van. I'll follow you."

"Okay. I packed his bandages and medication. When he's in the chair, I have a shirt he can wear."

"I have a cap. Hopefully, we won't be spotted," Johnny said.

"He'll probably pull around back, so there is less traffic."

She left to go get her bags and purse and make sure all her engagements had been canceled.

"She has barely left your side," Johnny said, glad that Jason is more coherent.

"How did you find out?"

"She called Francis and told him she needed a guard and I was the closest. Who stabbed you?"

Jason sighed. "They said they worked for the Ricci family."

"Shit." This isn't good. "Maybe we should have faked your death."

"I can't do that to my family, especially since Michael is dead."

"They are probably looking for you to make sure you're dead. That is why we need to get out of here."

Jason nodded and then closed his eyes, giving in to his exhaustion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

It had a been a bear hoisting him into the chair and out the door. They moved as quickly as possible before getting him into the van.

Once they were on the road and Johnny could tell they weren't being followed, he felt a little better.

By the time they got him on the plane, Jason is hurting so bad he passed out. Johnny and Felix had to practically drag him up the steps as Brenda fretted.

Once he was secured, she hugged Felix goodbye and thanked him profusely.

It isn't a long flight, so they let him sleep and will wake him at the latest possible moment.

"Jason," Brenda said shaking him a little.

"No."

"You have to get up. We're here."

He groaned, and with much effort, he finally was able to open his eyes. A few of Shawn's men moved onto the plane and they picked Jason up and carried him to the car that is waiting and once he was settled, Brenda slid next to him and gripped his hand.

She is still tripping him out a little. He doesn't remember much since he was stabbed and left for dead. It's all a blur.

The car lulled him to sleep and finally, an hour later, they arrived.

Brenda got out and stretched. It's very late, and due to their location, it's quiet.

The men get Jason out and take him into the house where Shawn is waiting.

Once they are inside, Johnny introduces them and she retrieves Jason's medications.

"Thanks. I'll go take a look."

They move to the bedroom where Jason is slightly sweating and panting.

"Hi. I'm Shawn."

"Hi."

"You look like you're in pain. Is it on the wound?" He carefully cut away the gauze and frowned.

"Yes. It burns."

"They cut through muscles and nerves, so that is normal. You're going to have a pretty good scar once it heals." He grabs a glass jar and then swipes a sticky substance on the back of his left hand.

"What's that?" Brenda asked curiously.

"A little of this and that. It's good for healing and drawing out the infection." He carefully applied it and then wiped his hands before re-bandaging him. "When was the last time he had some medicine?"

"Right before we left, I gave him a pill."

Shawn felt his head. "You're still nursing a fever, but hopefully we can get that cleared up over the next twenty-four hours. It's late. Get some rest and I'll check on you in the morning."

He left them to go talk to Johnny who is conferring with the other men and trying to set up a schedule.

Brenda took off her shoes and then turned off the light and crawled into bed next to him. Tentatively, she moved closer and when Jason moved his arm, she rested her head on his chest and they fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, she heated up some broth and while Jason really wasn't a fan, he let her feed him.

He can tell she is exhausted, but she is still fussing around him.

"Brenda, stop for a minute."

"You need something?"

"Sit next to me, please."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving."

He is quiet for a moment. "Why?"

"Because you need me."

He slightly smirked. "You think so?"

"Yes, and just maybe I need to help you too. You almost died on me and I guess it really affected me. I know I have always been a pain in your ass, but I thought about how many times you protected me and realized it was time to pay it forward."

"Is that all?"

"You're one of the few people who get me, and I know I drive you crazy, but I want to show you that I do value our friendship. Is that okay?"

He is quite surprised, but his face remains blank. "Yes."

She smiles. "You had me worried for a minute."

"I think this is has been the longest we've gone without insulting each other." Their history is rocky at best and he can't help but feel shocked that she's reaching out in this way and wonders what has changed for her.

"I didn't want to like you back then or let you in at all, so I pushed you away."

"And now?"

"You're stuck with me."

He likes the sound of it and is seeing another side to her he thought would never exist.

"Which means I'll have you walking the runways in Milan soon."

He grimaces, making her grin.

"Gotcha…"

"Am I going to survive this—whatever it is?"

"Hopefully, I have plans for you."

His left brow lifts. "I'm scared to ask."

"You'll find out soon enough." She likes that he isn't been gruff.

He moves his arm, so he can rest it on her leg. "I'm glad you took my call."

"Me too…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sure enough, by the next day, the fever had subsided and Jason was able to take a brief shower. It was all he had the stamina for, but it had felt great to be clean.

Shawn banned him to the bed another day, but promised they'd bring him to the living room after that for a change of scenery.

Brenda moved into the room. "Hey, you're looking better."

"Thanks."

"I wondered if we could talk."

"Okay."

"Jason, how are you feeling about Michael? You were so distraught."

He sighed. "I didn't want to live. The guilt was eating me alive."

"Well, I'm glad you held on. There's something else."

"Go on…"

"You told me about Jake."

His eyes grew big.

"I won't say a word. I just wish things could have been different and you could be a father to him."

"Me too…"

"Do you want me to call her?"

"Who?"

"Elizabeth?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't want to worry her. Besides, we don't really talk anymore. She's with some doctor named Ewan and she seems happy."

"Does he know?"

"Yes."

"Jason…"

"I can't deal with this conversation right now. Jake is better off without me."

"Do you really believe that? What happened to you? In the past, you would have fought for him."

"Life happened. The business grew more and more violent. That is what happens when you gain power."

"Why don't you get out then?"

"Because it's the only thing I'm good at. What else am I supposed to do? There's not a lot of opportunities out there for brain damaged thugs."

His eyes well and she moved closer and hugged him. Thinking about Jake kills him, and he just prays his son has a safe life but wishes things could have turned out differently.

"You're my brain damaged thug and if anyone says that to you, I'll kick their ass."

He smirked as he let the smell of her shampoo permeate his nose.

"Besides, you are smart and could do lots of things. Hell, you could start your own hunky bodyguard or security company and there is always ELQ."

He pushed her back. "Bite your tongue…"

She laughed. "What about modeling?"

He growled and she bit her lip.

"See, that was really hot, Jason. You could be huge."

"I am huge."

When she spots the devilish look in his eyes hers grow big. "That is just way too much information."

"And I thought that was the only reason you liked Jason Quartermaine."

She rolled her eyes. "Jake is still young, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then he could still get to know you without it doing a lot of damage."

"He's probably already calling Ewan daddy."

"Then, when you get back, you can fix it. I'll be right by your side."

He almost choked. "You're willing to go back there?"

"Yes. Everyone is going to be pulling you in every direction. You need a wing man."

"I have Johnny for that."

She made a face. "While he has been useful, I'm a way better diversion."

"She has a point. Just her appearance alone will send Carly into a tailspin," Johnny said.

Jason groaned.

"So, I can come, right?"

He sighed heavily. "Fine…"

"Johnny, you're fired. Jason's new wing-woman is right here."

Johnny shook his head. "Good luck with that, man." He handed Jason a file. "That's what we have so far."

"Okay. I'll take a look at it."

She got up. "This conversation isn't over. I'm going to go shop for matching outfits."

Johnny laughed as she left the room. "She's a handful."

"It's weird getting along so well with her."

"She basically handed her business over to her assistant to look after you. Maybe she has grown up."

"Maybe…"

They talked about some business and then Jason fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Chapter 4

Late that night, Jason began to move as he muttered words Brenda couldn't understand.

Attempting to soothe him, she touched his face.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."

Tears pricked her eyes. "It's okay," she whispered.

"No, it's not. I didn't fight for you or Jake."

"Jason…"

"When I think of you, it hurts so bad. I know you're happy now, but I'm not. Why don't I get to be happy?"

She hovered over him as a tear fell from her cheek onto his.

"Don't cry."

She laid a kiss on his forehead and then is shocked when he pulls her into a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, his eyes snap open as Brenda pulls back and they stare for a long moment.

"You were having a dream about Elizabeth."

"I—I don't dream. Why are you crying?" This is why he hates taking medicine.

"I just—I know this sounds crazy, but part of me wishes I could make your pain go away. What does that mean, Jason?" The kiss was so raw and wild that her lips are still tingling.

He is stunned. "I—I don't know."

She moves away and gets up and runs into the hallway.

He is totally confused. How the hell did they get here? He had awakened during the kiss and while in his mind he knew it couldn't be Elizabeth, he was surprised that it was Brenda and that he had actually felt something.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny watched as Brenda ran past him and then outside and took off after her.

She suddenly stopped, her chest heaving and he moved behind her.

"Brenda…"

She turned to face him and he is shocked by the tears.

"What happened?"

She grabs her head and then closes her eyes. "I think—I just—Jason was talking in his sleep and he ended up kissing me."

You could have knocked Johnny over with a feather.

"He thought I was Elizabeth at first. He's in so much pain. I mean, how much can one person take?"

"You know, don't you?" He and Francis had figured it out too.

"Yes. God, Johnny. I just don't know what to do. I admitted to him that part of me wants to take all his pain away. I can't believe I even said that or went there."

He is always so fascinated by how much she uses her hands when she speaks. "Brenda, you've been by his side constantly. He was hurting so badly and you felt for him. It doesn't mean you have feelings, right?"

A tear streamed down her face. "I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now. I mean it's Jason, right? I loathed him and now, I'm not sure what he truly means to me."

Johnny averted his gaze. He had watched them fight for years, but under all of that, there was love whether Jason had ever wanted to admit it or not. For the life of him, he couldn't see how they could work. For the most part, they are like oil and water. Her life exists in front of a camera, something Jason abhors.

"It's crazy, right? Not only would it probably end in disaster, but so many people would be hurt. I just want him to find some happiness. Honestly, I've always wanted that for him and he used to frustrate me so much because he was always loyal to a fault and would forgive too much. Sometimes, I hated myself for being mean to him. I lashed out because I knew he could have so much more if he just let himself feel and he wouldn't. I hated that he was there when he didn't want to and Sonny refused to be."

He grabbed her arms. "Breathe…"

"How can I go back in there?"

"You can because you need each other even if it's just to heal the past."

"I'm a train wreck, Johnny. Not even Jason can fix me." She wasted so many years pining over men who were unobtainable or not the right fit. How can she expect Jason to be?

"You could fix yourself if you really wanted to. Most of the problem is that you lash out too much because people don't act or behave the way you want instead of thinking rationally."

Her head tilted. "And you think that is fixable?"

He smirked. "Yeah, if you ignore the idiots that get you all riled up in the first place."

She rolled her eyes.

"Just listen to him and be honest. Stop thinking about who Jason could have been and just accept that he is who is and embrace it. He was hurt a lot and closed himself off, but he's still capable of opening up. You'll have to be patient though."

She looked at him like he is crazy. "You really think I'm capable of patience?"

"If it's something you really want, I think nothing can stop you. Think about it carefully, Brenda. He's really vulnerable right now and I don't want to see him get hurt."

She nodded, feeling pretty vulnerable herself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason heard her walk up the steps and waited until she appeared in the doorway, where she paused and then moved towards the bed and laid down.

"Brenda…"

"It's okay. You can forget it happened if you want."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'm going to take your temperature and then go get Shawn."

He smiled. "I'm not crazy."

She turned onto her side to face him. "I don't know where my head is at right now."

"Me either…"

"Then, let's not dwell on it. I don't want to feel awkward or censor myself."

"Could you?"

She growled. "Jason Morgan!"

He chuckled and then groaned as a pain shot through him.

She is right at his side. "What's wrong? Where do you hurt?"

He grips her arm. "I'm fine. I just can't laugh."

"I wish it wasn't so dark. I would have liked to see that."

"You weren't planning on sleeping on the other side of the bed, were you?"

A smile danced on her face. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes."

"I knew I'd grow on you."

"Like a fungus…"

She smacked his arm. "Now I know you're feeling better."

"Go to sleep."

"Bossy…"

"I wouldn't have to be if you'd listen to me."

She sighed happily. "Good night, Jason."

"Nite, Brenda."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason settled onto the couch. It felt really good to get out of bed and feel a little normal again.

"Well, look at you," Shawn said before making his way over to him.

"Hey. Thanks for your help."

"I'm glad I could."

"You gonna tell me what was in that balm?"

He laughed. "If I didn't spill for Brenda, who is sunbathing and wearing a tiny bikini, there is no way I'll tell you."

Jason smiled. "That's some impressive resolve you've got."

"It was rough, but I've survived way more than a glare and hot body."

Jason's face scrunched up making Shawn laugh as he left the room to take a call.

Brenda breezed in. "Shawn?"

Jason took a languid breath. He had never really thought of Brenda as a sexual being before and he has to admit, she looks stunning.

"What?"

"He's taking a call."

Their gazes lock.

"Why are you looking at me funny?" she asked.

"Am I?"

She is completely oblivious that her state of undress is having an effect on him because Jason has never been interested like that. Shrugging, she touches his shoulder as she moves into the kitchen. "You need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

Johnny watches them from the hallway. Jason is trying not to look at her, which is a feat considering the woman's body is rocking. He seriously considers maybe betting Shawn regarding how long it will take before Brenda breaks Jason's resolve.

She sits across from him and crosses her legs.

He blinks twice before saying, "Don't you have clothes?"

She lowers the magazine she's reading. "Yeah."

"Aren't you cold?"

Johnny almost snorts.

Her eyes narrow. "No. Are you?"

"I'm not the one prancing around half naked."

She rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous. I'm in a perfectly nice bathing suit, but if my body is so repulsive, look away."

When he pinched the bridge of his nose, she laughed. "Some things never change."

Johnny moves towards them. "I hate to spoil the mood, but the funeral is over."

Jason immediately feels guilty over missing it.

"Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I wasn't there for her, Johnny."

"Jason, no offense, but you have been there for her enough. I understand the importance, but she has always acted like you were Michael's father and manipulated you, sometimes putting you in bad positions because of it and you got hurt. She has her husband to get her through this and you were in no condition to travel that far anyway."

"If I hadn't of been careless…"

"You are human and got yourself in a bad situation. It happens."

"I know that Johnny, but I could have called and didn't."

Brenda threw up hands. "You were hallucinating. With your luck, you would have told her something ridiculous like you wanted to be with her and she would have lost her mind over it because we all know that she would knock Jax over, push her kids aside, and strip naked as she ran towards you if she thought she could get back in your bed."

Johnny snorted while Jason tried not to be amused by the visual.

"Look, if calling that shrew is going to make you stop beating yourself up, then I'm sure Johnny has a burn phone you can borrow."

"While reaching out is the last thing I really want to do, I feel like I need to."

Brenda got up in a huff, hating that Carly has so much influence over Jason's life. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Brenda…" Jason said.

"I'm not mad, just frustrated. It's your life and you get to do what you want. I'll be back in a half hour or so."

When she disappeared, Jason glanced at Johnny.

"She's mad."

Johnny grinned. "For once, I understand. Here, I'll go out back and make myself scarce."

"Thanks."

He dialed the number and after three rings, a despondent Carly answered.

"Hello?"

"Carly…"

She stood, making everyone in the room fixate on her and then quickly ran upstairs into her bedroom and shut the door. "Jason?" Tears pricked her eyes. Part of her is relieved and the other is so mad at him for leaving. "Where are you?"

"I'm away. I know what today is and I'm sorry."

A sob catches in her throat. "How could you miss it? I need you, Jason. I know you are upset, but we're talking about Michael here. I can't believe you didn't come."

He remained silent for a long moment, making her panic.

"Are you still there?"

"I—I was hurt and you cannot tell anyone I called. Do you understand?"

"Not even Sonny?"

"No."

She sat on the bed. "Do you need help? Did you see a doctor?" She knew there was no way Jason would miss the funeral unless something bad had happened, at least she prayed that was the case.

"I'm healing and yes, I saw a doctor."

"I'm so worried about you. We all took it hard, but I was scared you were going to hurt yourself. Tell me you won't."

His pause made her cry harder.

"It has been hard, but I'm trying to deal with everything."

"Come home, Jason, and let the people who love you take care of you. While I'm not her biggest fan, every time I run into Elizabeth, she asks if we've heard from you."

He hates that they are so worried. "I can't right now. It's not safe."

"Just tell me you won't stay away forever. I can't lose another person I love."

"I won't. I just need some time."

"I know you hate phones, so I won't make you talk. You sound tired. I'll be here waiting, and you can call me anytime. I can listen, I promise."

He slightly smiled. "Thank you, but I'll be fine." At least he hopes so.

"I love you, Jason. Please take care of yourself and thank you so much for calling. I needed to hear your voice."

"Love you too. Bye, Carly."

She went into the bathroom and fixed her face and took a deep breath feeling a little better that he's still alive and then composed herself and tried to think up a lie about who called her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda made her way down the stairs and then strode into the living room and sat across from Jason.

"How did it go?"

"It's fine. She won't say anything."

"Feel better?"

He nodded. "To a degree… Thank you for giving me some space."

"I may not like your friendship with Carly for reasons I won't go into right now and you probably already know, but I'd do anything to make you happy and if she's it then so be it."

His brow rose.

"I'm serious. You've been through enough."

"Who are you and what did you do with Brenda?"

Instead of getting into an argument, she smiled. "I'm right here. Maybe I've grown up a little or—"

"Or what?"

"Maybe you're growing on me."

Her grin is so wide he couldn't help but smile.

And just as quick, sadness replaces the mirth and she sighed.

"Where did you go?"

"We've been through so much, you know?"

He nodded.

"You've seen me at my worst many times and yet when you knew I was in trouble, you'd do whatever was needed to protect me. Why?"

"At first, it was because of Sonny. I hated how much he hurt you. I always thought you wanted me to be Jason Quartermaine and lashed out because I wasn't."

"That is true to an extent. I just hated that you didn't want to be with your family and that you seemed like you were always playing chicken with a train."

He shook his head, making her smile a little.

"You were always taking chances and didn't seem to care that you could die, and it made me mad. I'm sorry I took out my frustration on you for that and my relationship with Sonny. It was wrong."

Johnny almost passed out in the kitchen. Brenda Barrett is apologizing. There's probably going to be a natural disaster that follows.

"I didn't take anything you did as an insult."

"Well, you should have, but you just didn't care. I hated that too."

"I didn't want to feel like everyone else does because then the pain would be overwhelming. It was easier to shut down."

She moved to his side and laid her head on his arm.

"Over the years, I came to understand that you lash out when you're hurt and that you were kind of like me in a way, but a lot louder."

She lightly punched his leg. "Brat…"

"Maybe we both need to learn to deal with pain better."

"Yeah."

She yawned and then cuddled against him more, so he shifted and put his arm around her and then pushed the button on the recliner and grabbed a pillow, so she could lay on his lap. Once she was situated, Johnny appeared and threw a blanket over her.

"Shawn will be here in about two hours. I'll wake you up."

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I changed the timeline around a little for this story.

Chapter 5

Sonny sighed as he reviewed some paperwork. Before Jason left, he had removed himself from the daily running of the business and Jason was handling it, but now, he had to come back in order not to lose everything. While Jason is still majority owner on paper, everyone has assumed that Sonny is the boss again and things had fallen into place.

Max strode inside. The morning had been hard on everyone. Saying goodbye to Michael had drained the family and his boss had been more quiet than usual.

"Has Spinelli found Jason?"

"No. Sam is helping him, but there have been no leads." While Sam and Jason aren't on speaking terms still, she was always trying to find a way to heal the rift.

Sonny shoved his pen away from him. "He could be lying on the side of the road dead." God, he has so many regrets and Jason is one of them. They weren't getting along too well before Michael had been shot. His relationship with Claudia had come between them and about a month ago, Sonny had suggested that he take a break and let Jason run things. His head just wasn't in the game and Kate had been worried about all the violence. That night in the warehouse haunts him. He only grabbed Kate because she was closest and figured the guard would grab Michael, but with the way the bullet ricocheted, it probably wouldn't have mattered. His son is gone, and Jason is out there blaming himself.

A disheveled Spinelli ran into the office.

"My humble apologies, Mr. Sir, but I made a discovery of the utmost importance."

Francis closed the door behind him.

"Go on." It was hard for him to have patience with the younger man because of his quirky speech patterns, usually, Jason interpreted, but he is getting used to it.

"I think I've stumbled upon something most disconcerting. The Daughter of Darkness—"

"Claudia?"

Spinelli nodded. "She has been meeting with the Ricci family and I fear that they may have something to do with Young Sir's untimely death."

Francis scratches his cheek as he waits for Sonny to unravel.

"Find her and give me everything you have on the Ricci's." They are a family out of New York with roots in Italy.

Spinelli hands him a file. "I took the liberty to print out my findings."

Sonny took the file. "Thanks."

Francis moved his head towards the door to signal Spinelli to leave. Once the geek was gone, Sonny started to read.

"She's knee deep with them. I feel like such a fool."

"In the end, she's going down especially if she had something to do with Michael's shooting."

"Make sure that Spinelli keeps searching. I have a feeling that he's our best bet."

"You got it."

Francis hurried to his car where Spinelli is waiting. "You did good."

"Thank you, most humble avenger."

"Take a break and get something to eat and then see if you can locate either Claudia or the Ricci's. His enforcer's name is Tonio Braza."

"I will do my best."

Francis dropped him off and then made a phone call and after a few rings, a groggy Johnny answered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is here?"

Francis smirked. "Ricci is mixed up with Claudia."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I'm convinced that she hired Tonio to do her dirty work and got Michael killed."

"Damn. Francis, they are responsible for Jason getting stabbed and left for dead, that means they were following him and when he got reckless, Tonio probably stepped in."

"Maybe, but I think if Tonio was involved Jason would be dead unless he was interrupted."

"Well, we're safe for now."

"If I don't tell Sonny that the Ricci's tried to take out Jason too, it could seriously come to bite us on the ass."

Johnny sighed. "Let me discuss it with Jason and get back to you."

"Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda crept out of her room and made a beeline for Jason's. She had gotten used to sleeping next to him and hopes that he won't mind when he finds her there in the morning.

Making a face, she pushed open the door and then slowly entered. When it was just wide enough, she squeezed through the opening, having no idea that Jason is watching her.

After tip-toeing to the bed, she carefully lifted the comforter and he couldn't resist.

"Brenda, what are you doing?"

She screamed and fell backward onto her ass as Johnny raced into the room with his gun and flipped on the light.

"What the hell?"

"Why did you yell at me?"

"I didn't yell. I asked you a legitimate question," Jason said.

She growled. "You scared the shit out of me. It's dark in here. How the hell did you see me anyway?"

Johnny shook his head. "I'm going to bed. Jason, there were some developments. We'll talk at breakfast."

Once he shut the door, Jason focused on her. "So, why were you trying to get into my bed."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either, but you didn't see me trying to get into yours."

She rolled her eyes and stood. "Whatever."

As she stomped to the door, he smirked and then cleared his throat.

"Brenda?"

"Yeah."

"Turn off the light and get in bed."

She slowly pivoted. "Is there a catch?"

"Obviously you felt like being in here would help you sleep, so just get in so you won't be grumpy tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes and then turned off the light and slid next to him. "Thank you, Jason."

"You're welcome."

She yawned dramatically and then a few minutes later, she was out like a light and Jason sighed. If Sonny knew about this, he'd have a cow, but things had been so strained with his mentor that he just doesn't give a shit anymore. For years, Sonny has only cared about himself. It's time that Jason does what will make him happy.

He groans when Brenda rolls over and snuggles against him. He's in hell as her hand starts to travel down his torso and his eyes snap open and he grabs it.

"Jason…"

Her breathless sigh is enough to make him twitch and he curses under his breath. For the next hour, he laid there until she was completely still and then he finally fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda frowned and then pushed against Jason's chest like she's trying to fluff it. "This bed sucks."

"You are the only one who has ever complained."

The deep timbre of his voice coming from right above her head makes her slightly whimper and then she feels it, his morning wood which resting against her belly and opening, and she freezes.

Jason slams his eyes shut.

Her mind is going a million miles a minute. They are adults and can handle this maturely. She slightly shifts, and he groans and then growls. "Would you please stop moving!"

"Don't yell at me! You're not the one about to get impaled and Jesus Christ, how big are you?"

He rolled his eyes and moved one hand to rest over them.

"I mean, I don't remember you being that big in high school. Did you have a growth spurt or maybe a transplant?"

"Seriously? Did you molest me before the accident? I thought we just kissed."

"I didn't molest you—idiot. I didn't have to force men to let me see their—" She stuttered a few times as she flailed her arms, making him smirk. "This isn't funny, Jason. I'm mortified. Why aren't you?"

"My body is doing what it naturally does in the morning. There's nothing to be ashamed of. You don't want me anyway, so it's not like this is going any further."

She sighed. Did she not want him? I mean, damn, he's huge and then there is just the fact that he is him and that she has felt more for him in the last few days then she had ever allowed herself before.

A minute goes by and he stares at her. "Why are you so quiet."

"You wouldn't understand. I'm going to push off your chest."

He wonders why she suddenly seems melancholy and then watches as she can't help but look at the outline of his cock.

"Yup, you seriously had a transplant."

"Brenda!"

She scampers away from the bed. "That thing is a lethal weapon."

He smiled. "It's never been called that before, but I like it."

Her eyes narrowed. "You would."

"And I didn't get a transplant, maybe you just didn't do it for him."

She grabs a pillow and throws it at him. "You are so beyond frustrating." The door is thrown open as she makes her way back to her room and then Johnny pokes his head through the doorway.

"Thank God that you two are back to normal. You were giving me the creeps."

"Shut it, O'Brien."

He grins. "Meet me downstairs transplant man."

Jason groans.

"That's right, I heard enough of that conversation to blackmail you for the rest of your life. I can't believe Brenda gave you a hard-on."

"Johnny!"

"Going…"

Jason made his way to Brenda's door and knocked.

She threw it open and stared. "What?"

"Are we okay?"

She stepped back and moved inside. "We're fine, Jason."

"Good."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

She plopped onto the end of the bed and Jason sat in a chair. "I know that Sonny and Carly slept together and that's when you met Elizabeth."

"Robin?"

She nodded. "Is that when you and Elizabeth got closer?"

"Yes. I was shot, and she took care of me and defied her family and friends so she could be my more than a friend to me. She was so different. Lucky was presumed dead and she was trying to get through every day and I took her for rides on my bike and just listened."

"You're a great listener."

"We connected, and I really liked her. She took care of me and there was a light around her that is hard to explain."

"Then what happened?" She is surprised that he is being so open.

"Lucky came back and she was kind of torn, but everyone was encouraging her to stay with him and he was jealous of our friendship. We had a hard time staying away from each other and eventually, I asked her to leave with me, but she told me that she loved Lucky, so I left. I should have stayed. Lucky was such a mess. Helena had brainwashed him. Anyway, our timing just never worked out. She ended up sleeping with someone I hated and I put up some walls to protect myself. Remember when Sonny faked his death?"

"Yes."

"Well, we had just decided to try and Sonny didn't want me to tell anyone, so I avoided her so I didn't have to lie."

"Jason…"

"I know. She was so upset when the truth came out and broke up with me. God, she said she hated me. I tried to talk to her, but she didn't want anything to do with me."

"And then I made you marry me, and you got involved with that twit Courtney that I ended up stupidly encouraging you to fornicate with."

Jason smirked. "She couldn't handle the business and Elizabeth hated me for it. Unfortunately, she got involved with Ric Lansing and he almost killed her, and she lost her baby because of his affair with Faith Roscoe."

"What a mess."

"Ric was obsessed with Sonny and did some bad things to Carly. Elizabeth wouldn't believe that he was a bad person. She actually pulled a gun on me and told me that she hated me."

Brenda's eyes grew wide.

"Later, she ended it with him, but in between got pregnant by that little asshole she had slept with before and got pregnant with Cam. Ric weaseled his way back in for a while. After that, she went back to Lucky and I got involved with another one of Sonny's messes."

Here head tilts. "Who?"

"Well, this woman, Sam, slept with Sonny and Jax and got pregnant. Sonny didn't want Carly to find out, so I helped him out by moving Sam in with me and saying that the baby was mine."

"If I was closer, I would smack you."

"Trust me, I wish you had been there to do it. We grew close and she delivered the baby, but it didn't make it."

Brenda is stunned. "Then what happened?"

"We started having feelings for each other and fell in love, but she got shot in my arms by Manny and as a result couldn't have kids anymore. Alexis is her mother and was upset and I agreed that my life was too dangerous and broke up with her."

Brenda sighed. "Jason…"

"I know. She kind of lost it and eventually, I decided to go to her to see if she's willing to try again and when I got to her house, I saw her sleeping with Ric who was married to Alexis who happened to have cancer."

The look on Brenda's face is priceless. "What did you do?"

"I was upset. I hate Ric, so I got drunk and Elizabeth, on the same night, found Lucky in bed with Maxie Jones."

"What the hell!"

"She came to me and we slept together and made Jake because of faulty condoms."

"No! Please don't tell me that you used Enduros."

"We did."

She laughed at the irony. "Wow!"

"I know." He stood. "There's more, but I need to go talk to Johnny."

"You can't leave me hanging. You never go into a lot of detail anyway, so just condense it."

"Fine. She got a paternity test and Carly and Sonny assumed I wasn't the father. I believed them, and Liz didn't correct it."

"So, she lied."

"For a while, she withheld the truth because of her fear. Sam and I got back together and then the Metro Court hostage thing happened and I saved Elizabeth and we were trapped in an elevator, so she confessed. I asked her to marry me, but she turned me down because I loved Sam and she loved Lucky. He was having a problem with prescription drugs and got addicted, but because she got pregnant, he agreed to go to rehab."

She is gobsmacked that Jason had been through so much drama.

"So, she chose him over you and you chose Sam over her."

"Yes. She asked me to give the baby up so Lucky's life and hers wouldn't be shattered."

"And you said yes?" She can't believe that Elizabeth didn't care that not only was she insulting Jason, but taking a child from him as well like his feelings didn't matter.

"Not at first, I told her no and that she will tell Lucky the truth and I'll tell Sam, but when I met Sam at the hospital, she had gotten the news that she couldn't have kids and I couldn't break her heart anymore than I already had. Liz couldn't tell Lucky, so we agreed to lie. Later, Jake was kidnapped and we didn't know at the time, but Sam saw the whole thing and she was so mad because she had overheard us talking and found out about the baby, that she didn't say anything."

Brenda's mouth dropped open. "That bitch!"

"It got really bad that year. Lucky eventually found out and was upset, but agreed to keep the secret. Sam said a lot of horrible things and I hated her for it. She also hired some men to corner Liz in the park. They had guns and when I found out, I threatened to kill her if she touched them again."

"Wow."

"It was bad. She even seduced Lucky. Liz and I eventually started to see each other again in secret and I even asked her to marry me, but Jake got kidnapped again and Sam helped save him. Liz was so upset, and I think she realized that she wanted nothing to do with the violence and needed to do what is best for the kids."

"Was he hurt?"

"No, and a few months later, Michael happened, and it was like our greatest fear came true and we both separated, feeling like we had made the right decision to protect the kids and she moved on."

He stood and then left Brenda there to process everything.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! The only bad thing about doing shorter fics like this is that you don't have time for a slow burn. Oh well, hopefully, you'll still enjoy them.

Chapter 6

About a half hour later, a freshly showered Jason appeared in the kitchen.

"So, what's going on?"

"Besides the party in your pants? You'll need coffee for this." He pushed a mug towards him and Jason took a sip. "It looks like Claudia hired Ricci to kill Sonny and the bullet hit Michael by mistake."

Jason gripped the edge of the counter. "What the fuck?"

"Maybe they followed you and when you let your guard down, they struck. Either way, this is a serious attack on the business and I don't think they are finished."

Jason sank onto a chair. "What do you want to do?" He knew deep down that he would have to return to Port Charles at some point, but he hoped he didn't have to right away.

"I think Francis wants to tell Sonny that you were hurt. We don't have to tell him where you are or that Brenda is here, but he can't plan appropriately without knowing the full picture. Someone you care about could be next."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, he can tell Sonny that I was attacked, but that's it. I need to think and come up with a plan to deal with them and I need to heal a little more or I will be useless in a fight and I know one is coming. I'm not going to hide out here like some scared little wimp, but when I leave here, bodies will be found and I will send a message that you will die if you come against Corinthos Morgan."

Brenda bit her lip and then wandered into the bathroom and shut the door before pacing back and forth. Could she go back to Port Charles again even for Jason? Stopping, she gazed into the mirror. "You have to go." He needs her and part of going home she hopes will include him finally claiming his son because she will not stand for him living his life so unhappily. When the time comes, she'll suck it up and face her demons and hopefully, by then, Jason will still have her back. They are stronger together and she'll prove it to him. Confidentially, she strode back to the kitchen and grabbed a mug.

"Don't stop on my account."

"Brenda, we need to talk," Jason said.

Johnny quickly exited as the pair's gazes locked.

"As long as you don't make me leave, you can talk all you want."

"Brenda…"

She stopped, banging the mug on the counter. "I'm not leaving you and I don't care about the danger. You can't make me, Jason, I get to make my own choices."

They all say that, but it never ends well. "And what about going back there? Are you willing to face him and Jax?"

She froze and then quickly recovered. "Yes. I'm not letting you go back there alone."

He stood. "I won't be alone. Johnny will be with me and Francis is there."

"I can't see them standing up to Carly or Elizabeth."

"Why are you bringing Elizabeth into this?"

She moved closer and reached up and grabbed his face. "Tell me you don't want to be a father and I'll let it go."

After a long moment, he unclenched his jaw. "I don't want to be a father."

"Liar! You have been given a chance to make things right. Instead of dying in that alley, you called me because you wanted to live so make it count. Jake is still young. Please don't continue to do this."

His shoulders fell. "You don't understand."

Her hands dropped to her side and she took a few steps backward. "I hate her."

His eyes locked on her. "Who?"

"Elizabeth."

Pain reflected in his eyes.

"I hate her because she made you feel so insecure and didn't believe you could protect them. I hate her that she chose a fucking drug addict over you and thought he was a better choice. I hate her because I can't stand knowing that every time you ran into them, you felt like complete shit. You both refused to fight for each other and let fear make the decisions for you. I can't think of anyone who would be a better father than you."

"She was abandoned and ra—"

"I know and while I do understand how that would mess you up, I'm not friends with her. I'm friends with you."

"I left her so many times. Why would she believe in me?"

"And she hurt you and walked away from you many times as well. Why should you believe that she would choose you when she never really did? Instead of telling everyone to go screw themselves, she let them dictate her life and you did the same thing with your insane posse."

"She's not you, Brenda."

"I do have a mouth on me, but Jason, I think part of you likes rescuing people. You have that whole danger boy thing going on and good looks, not to mention that your lethal weapon is the size of a third world country."

Despite himself, he smiled.

She rolled her eyes at his ego. "I can see where someone would want to make you their whole world and not truly get or want to face the reality of your job, but denial never ends well because you are not God or perfect and the business has a way of sucking away everything that is good, that's why I didn't always fight. Besides, if I were honest, Sonny and I may have had chemistry in spades, but he loved the business more than he ever loved me." It's a bitter pill to swallow but it's not the first time she gagged one down and the fact that he had walked away for Kate really pissed her off.

"Come here."

She moved closer and they embraced.

"I know you mean the best, but I don't need you to fight my battles. I hurt Elizabeth and yes, she hurt me too, but neither of us did it on purpose. We were just trying to survive. I said no at first, but I didn't want to hurt my girlfriend's feelings and then I agreed to it. Jake scares me because he doesn't get a choice. If he gets hurt because of me, it would kill me and as we both know, some things cannot be taken back."

"No, it would hurt like a bitch, but you would find a way to survive just like you always do—just like the Quartermaines did when they lost Jason Q. With everything else you don't let your fear drive you, but when it comes to your heart you let it rule. Jake will not understand any of it and would choose his dad over everything else."

"And what does it say about me that I couldn't choose him over the business?"

She retreated as tears pricked her eyes. Never had she allowed herself to see and accept his vulnerability to this level. "It shows that you are human, Jason. What about your insecurities? Why don't they count? You were scared and sacrificed your happiness for them and yet, were they happy?"

"No." Lucky was one of Elizabeth's biggest mistakes. They both went back to what they thought was safer and regretted it. "I lost Alan and then Jake in a span of hours and I think it killed me a little inside. I thought my life was what I deserved. In a way, I felt like my choices slowly wore Alan down and killed him."

"You can't blame yourself for Alan's death. That situation was so complex. The business was all you knew. It was something you could control to a point. Love and children, that is a wild card. Elizabeth hating you at some point because something happened to them or you having to explain to them later that their mother died because you were selfish and refused to walk away to keep them safe was something that probably ate you alive. I get you, Jason, and I know you only see bad when you look at yourself, but I see a man who despite the most horrible odds, learned to love and protect. Unfortunately, you protected your heart so well that you walked away from having a family and Elizabeth was so screwed up she practically pushed you out the door. Hell, she probably knew you couldn't say no to her when she asked you to step aside. Maybe that's why I don't totally hate Sonny for walking away from me anymore. He knew that at some point something would fail and I could be hurt and he couldn't stand to watch me disintegrate before his eyes. The problem is that I did anyway because he left me the way he did."

Tears gathered in Jason's eyes and she laid her head on his chest.

"I really don't hate Elizabeth. I just wish she hadn't of asked you to give up your child the way she did. It was a Carly move even if she didn't consciously do it to screw you over she knew you wouldn't say no and didn't choose or have faith in you at all. Her reasoning was selfish. You had to suffer because she didn't have enough balls to live her life on her own accord. I wish that she had courage, you too because you were just as boneheaded to put someone else's happiness or survival above your child. I think you've lost yourself along the way and trust me, I know how much damage you can do when that happens."

"Maybe I'm not meant to be loved."

"Well, too bad, because you are and I'm including myself—even though you are a total pain in my very nice ass."

She started to pull away, but he gripped her arm and tugged her back, leaning forward so his lips glanced against her forehead.

He smelled so good that she deeply inhaled.

"Thank you. I—I never expected you to really understand me."

"That's because I'm a royal pain in your very nice ass."

He smirked. "You think I have a nice ass?"

She grinned and then chuckled. "You're one of a kind, Jason Morgan."

"And so are you, Brenda Barrett."

Johnny sighed from the hallway. At some point, they are going to cross the line, and he hopes he's nowhere near them because God only knows what kind of damage the tsunami that follows will bring.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Later, in Port Charles, Sonny is listening as Francis gives him an update about Jason and he is stunned how far of a reach the Riccis have.

"What do you want to do?"

Sonny sighed. "Jason—he's really okay?"

"Yes. He just needs some time to heal a little more before he can fight."

"With me?"

"I know things haven't been that great between you, but Jason needs to handle this and he's willing to do so."

"What now?"

"He'll get back to us with a plan and I've called in some reinforcements via Maximus. You need to let the five families know what is going on and we need to find out everything we can about the Ricci's compound, business, and homes. We're going to have to send a message soon."

Once that is done, it's just a matter of time before they hit back and that is what Sonny fears the most, especially considering he has already lost a son.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maximus lifted his phone receiver. "Jason?"

"Hello, Mr. Giambetti."

"I hear you've gotten yourself in a bit of trouble."

"Yes."

"Sonny is requesting reinforcements."

Jason started to pace. "The Ricci family needs to be dealt with before their heads get too big."

"While I agree, I stand to lose a lot by choosing sides."

"I know we're asking a lot and if saying no is better for your organization, then I will respect that."

Maximus has always appreciated Jason's humility. "I'm listening."

"After Michael died, I lost it and didn't realize I was being observed by them. Unfortunately, they caught up with me and left me for dead in an alley."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"If I had then they would have targeted you and I didn't want to go there."

"There were rumors that you and Sonny weren't on the best of terms and you pushed him out."

"That wouldn't be far from the truth. His priorities were screwed up and he wasn't behaving stably."

Maximus sighed heavily. "I thought Sonny has been doing better since he has been with Kate, but it's only a matter of time before he reverts."

"I understand."

"If I do this, it will be because of the kind of man you are, and I know you will do your best to make this go away as fast you can. Is there a plan?

"I have some men arranging to take out three of their warehouses."

Maximus smirked. "Don't you think that is overkill?"

"No. They need to understand we're serious."

"Where are you?"

"In Europe, but I'm going to return home in a week."

"When are you pulling the trigger?"

"We're going to do a few things this week to set the stage and then the day I land, the warehouses go down."

"It's aggressive but necessary. They will come to me and I will tell them I don't approve of the war and if they continue, you'll have my firepower."

Maximus is feared and even the Ricci family will respect his stance and think twice before confronting him.

"If they don't back down, I'll kill their enforcer." He's already tracking him.

"I have no doubt in your skills, but you are under the weather, so to speak."

"I've been worse and done far worse damage. I heal fast."

Maximus smiled. "If you ever get tired of Corinthos and don't mind a lot of explosive Italians, you're always welcome here."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry about Michael. I know how close you were. He didn't deserve that kind of fate. Are you going to be okay with going back there?"

Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. I have family there and would love to stay, but it is painful being there or having to deal with Sonny and Carly. We'll see." If he does decide to be in Jake's life, he'll have to commit time for him and that would be easier if he is in town. Getting out of the business is hard and he'd always have guard protecting the people he loves. While Elizabeth doesn't realize it, he does have video surveillance of her house and a guard trails them. With Jake looking so much like him, he decided it was necessary in case someone put two and two together. Since there is no contact, it makes the task of hiding Jake's identity in plain sight a lot easier.

"You're strong. I have faith that you will make the right decisions for yourself. Are you alone?"

"No. I contacted a friend and she got a doctor."

"There are rumors that Brenda Barrett has taken a leave of absence from her job."

Jason winced. "She's with me."

"If I figured it out, you know that Tonio will too."

"We know, but she's not easy to reason with."

Maximus grinned. "I'm very aware of her temperament which is why I never thought that she and Sonny were compatible. She needs patience which you have in spades."

"Trust me, she pushes me to my limits, but her heart is in the right place."

"If she has your back, then I have hers."

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched as Brenda's legs shook as she fidgeted, her arms crossed against her chest and her eyes narrowed. Maybe he had let her process too long. "Say what you want to say."

"I hate Sam like an all-encompassing Carly hate and want to kick her skinny ass."

"You're assuming she's skinny?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "Women like that usually are because they use their vajayjay to get what they want."

"Va who?"

"Vagina, Jason, did I really need to spell that out?"

He grinned.

"Unbelievable, anyway, why didn't Elizabeth kick her ass?"

"Because she's too nice and forgiving."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I don't buy that. She only refrained because she was trying to be respectful of you, but I'm telling you right now, I would have still kicked her ass because no one should get away with that. Was there any repercussions for her actions?"

Jason sighed. "I threatened to kill her and took away her rights to the lethal weapon."

"So, let me get this straight, you punished her by not fucking her?"

"Brenda…"

"No, Jason, I will not stop. What is wrong with you? You're a freaking mob enforcer and you let that skank get away with everything she did by breaking up with her?"

"I felt guilty because I'm the reason that she was shot."

"Let me ask you a few questions."

"Here we go."

"Is Sam an adult?"

"Of course, she's an adult, Brenda."

"Besides her need for you to invade her overused vajajay, was anyone or thing forcing her to be with you?"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

"So, she wanted to play with the big boys and when she got hurt, she blamed you. Am I correct?"

"Yes, but it was my enemy."

"I'm sure she had plenty too. She most certainly does now. I get being upset that you can't have children, but that is no excuse to do what she did, and it certainly tells me a lot about who she is as a person. Do you have a picture of her?"

He shook his head.

"I do," Johnny said moving forward which garnered a look of pending death by Jason. He handed his phone over and Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Johnny. She's not unattractive, but jeez, you could do so much better. Her outfit is telling me that she tries way too hard to be sexy and available. We really need to work on your insecurities because you should never even trust someone like her."

"I know. I found out later she was a con, but I guess I liked that someone was willing to take the risk to be with me and I ignored my instincts."

Brenda is speechless.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying the fic.

Chapter 7

Brenda moved closer. "May I?" she asked pointing to his lap.

"You can, but don't be upset if L.W. wakes up to check you out."

She smacked his arm. "You better control him," she said before sitting. "Now, look at me."

"I'm looking."

Johnny decided to go outside and give them some privacy.

"Do you really think that you're that unlovable?"

"I'm a risk. With all the violence, usually, normal women don't look my way."

"Elizabeth and Robin were normal."

"True, but they also had abandonment issues and had been hurt badly and didn't realize they deserved more than what I could give them. I think they wanted to save me."

She lay her head against his shoulder. "I want to save you, but I also am not disillusioned by the business."

"Why are you even thinking about me, Brenda? We both know that you always walk away."

"That had a lot to do with Sonny. I'm not going to lie, dodging bullets is not my thing, but I'm so tired of running."

"You're settling."

She jerked back to look at him. "No, that's not what this is. Are we really having this conversation right now?"

"I think it's best because I just can't handle any more loss right now." He finally is admitting to himself that she could mean more to him.

"I can't guarantee you anything. I refuse to make promises that I might not be able to keep. I will go back with you, but I'm still trying to process seeing you in a different way and I need time."

"What do you want? I mean in general from a man?"

Her gaze moved up as she thought for a moment and then drifted back to him. "I want to be loved by someone who gets me and I don't want to be taken for granted. I want my feelings to matter and to have total commitment and open communication. It would be nice if he is strong enough to rein me in when I need it but let me think I'm getting away with something most of the time."

He fought a smile because she chuckled before continuing.

"I want to be spoiled with love and attention, not all the time, but when it counts. I'm independent, so I don't need him around all the time, but I don't want to be forgotten."

"I get it."

"I know." He has seen her at her best and worst which is good and bad. "I've been a hot mess in the past, I won't deny that, but I'm trying to learn from my mistakes and learn not to be so self-involved. Maybe that's why I meddle in Felix and Siobhan's personal life because I want to be there for them like they are always there for me."

"I think that's good." She hadn't said anything outrageous, but he does worry about the times that he's off the grid and how that would affect her.

"My lifestyle is high maintenance and I know you hate it. Why would you even subject yourself to it?"

"I guess I really haven't thought that far ahead. Your makeup and clothing lines are very successful, and you should be proud of yourself. I know you still model some, but it's not like it used to be, right?"

"No, I don't, but I'm still followed by reporters and have to attend a lot of galas and events. I also do a lot of charity work. Could you—would you even want to be exposed to all of that?" This whole conversation is surreal but very necessary.

He sighed. "I don't know. I think we have a lot to think about because our lifestyles clash. Hell, we're a lot different."

"Maybe when you decide you want to love someone who seems like the opposite of you, there are other considerations."

"Like what?"

"How you compliment each other. Maybe your strengths will help me mellow out a bit and I can learn other things from you too and I think you'd love some of the charity work. Sometimes, there's building or fixing involved and it gives you a real sense of making a difference. Wouldn't you like that?"

He thought for a moment. "I think I would." He'd rather use his hands then just write a check.

"And maybe, I can help you wear more colors and get you out of your shell and realize that you can't hide how gorgeous you are behind a scowl or a black t-shirt."

His head tilted.

"That's right, you're good-looking and an unfortunate side-effect is people like Sam."

"You're beautiful too."

She grinned. "I don't think you've ever said that to me before. Thank you."

His eyes are filled with amusement. "So, now what?"

"We help each other and get a plan together to deal with the people in Port Charles. You need to decide if you want to be a regular staple in Jake's life. I need to decide what the hell I'm going to do with my business if I leave here and relocate and most of all, we need to figure out what to do with our hearts. I don't want to hurt you and I know that you don't want to hurt me."

"I don't."

"Then we talk and be honest no matter how much it hurts because we understand our intentions. We have a lot of history."

"Yeah."

"So, let's go with the flow for now knowing that we're both willing to consider the possibilities."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good. See, it's so much better when you just agree with me. I've been trying to tell you that—"

She's cut off by his mouth and moans as his tongue slips into hers. Kissing him is so different than Jax and Sonny. It's raw and sensuous in a unique way, nothing like the kiss she shared back in the day with Jason Q. It is so much better. Her hands slip to face and then her fingernails brush against his scalp making him slightly moan as he fists her hair and tilts her head to change the angle.

He is floored by how turned on he is as he roughly takes her mouth. She presses on his shoulder to steady herself as she moves, making sure their mouths are still connected as she straddles him and then wraps her arms around him. When his hands slide up her legs and rest on her hips, a shudder goes through her body and then suddenly, air hit her lips and her eyes snap open, wondering why he stopped.

He takes in her flushed appearance and the ire in her eyes and smiled. "I think that if we continue that kiss, taking it slowly won't be an option."

"Is that a bad thing?"

He chuckled. "I need to make sure you want me for me and not just my lethal weapon."

She smirked. "I thought it was a package deal." She likes his playful side which she rarely ever sees.

"Maybe…"

"Well, we definitely are not going to have a problem in that department."

He agrees. "Brenda, when we get back and Sonny realizes that we've crossed the line, are you willing to face that?"

"I'm not going back to him, and we'll face him together." That dysfunctional pull they have is gone, at least on her side.

"You know you mean a lot to him. He'll see this as a betrayal."

Brenda sighed. "I know, but dammit, I'm not willing to give you up because Sonny can't handle it and I'm not trying to punish him either. He'll have to learn to live with it just like you had to with him and Carly. If you make me happy, then he should eventually back off. Besides, he has betrayed you before and you forgave him."

"That was because I didn't think I had anyone else. You do. People are going to hate you for it."

"Since when have I ever cared what other people think?"

"You care, you just show it in a different way."

"So do you. This isn't going to be easy, but we've been so out of character for years. Fight for this, Jason. God, don't you see what not fighting has done to your life? You don't think you deserve happiness and you just numbly go through every day protecting Sonny's right to have a family and do whatever he wants while you have nothing and I'm no better. I hide behind the business and rarely date because I'm scared to get hurt. If I'm going to fight for you, I need to know that you'll fight to be with me too. I mean, regardless, I'll fight for you as a friend, but that kiss tells me there's something more."

"There is, and I know I've screwed up and don't want to do it anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"I think I want to straighten out this mess and see if I can be a dad." He wants it so badly but isn't sure if Elizabeth will even agree at this point.

She smiled. "Good. And?"

"I want to be happy and if it turns out that it's with you, then no one will be able to get between us."

She slightly squealed as she carefully embraced him. "Thank you. I've always wanted you to fight for something and let yourself feel." It was part of the reason that she goaded him so much.

"I'll try."

"That's all I can ask for now."

She pressed her lips against his and then stood. "You can kiss me anytime, by the way."

"Good to know." She started moving towards the stairs. "Where are you going?"

A grin lit up her face. "To get your sizes so I can order you some clothes."

"Brenda!"

Her laughter filled the air as she ran upstairs.

He shook his head. "You better not order any Hawaiian prints"

She grinned evilly. "Then don't piss me off."

"Is that even possible?"

When she didn't answer, he shut his eyes and wondered how the hell things had changed between them so quickly.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sicily

Claudia sauntered towards Tonio. "Hey, I just got in and came straight here."

He stood and roughly tugged her against him and ravished her lips. Even though he's married, the moment he got an eyeful of Claudia in a scandalous red dress, lipstick, and heels, he knew he had to have her. She's not the kind of woman you marry for keeps. Instead, she's a woman you tame. The rougher the sex, the harder she came and they both became addicted to each other fast. He knew she was playing him to help get revenge against her ex, but he didn't care because her pussy begged him to be fucked and he had no problem going there.

Briefly, he pulled back to shut and lock his door and then returned to her, grabbing her breast before taking her mouth again. Her skirt is pushed up and he is inside her, pumping furiously as she encouraged him to fuck her harder. By the time he finally comes, she was screaming his name as her body shook violently.

Purring, she kissed him briefly before smiling. "I always like your welcomes."

"Only for you…" He pulled out and they straightened their clothes before sitting across from each other.

"Sonny is back in charge and Jason is still missing in action," Claudia reported.

"I know and I'm not sure if he's dead or not."

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I was interrupted after I stabbed him. When we returned to the alley a few hours later, he was gone."

"Did you check surveillance."

"There wasn't any. It's not like the states where you can spit and hit a camera."

"Great…"

"He won't get far. Apparently, his ex who lives in Italy has taken a leave of absence."

"Brenda Barrett?"

"Yes."

Claudia tapped on her lip. "Interesting, but I heard that they hate each other."

"There's a thin line between love and hate."

"True. Have you found her?"

"No, which is why I think they are together. He would assume she'd be targeted and wouldn't take the chance of leaving her alone."

"Maybe we need to talk to someone close to her and make them talk."

He smirked. "I like the way you think."

She stood. "Let me handle it. I'll start looking into her business and friends."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything. We need to move fast."

"I know." She leaned over and laid a scorching kiss on him. "I'll meet you at our place later. I had it stocked with some toys."

Lust filled his eyes. "I can't wait."

"I was sore for a week the last time, but it was worth every minute."

"Should I have Georgio join us?"

She smiled. "You read my mind."

"I'll make it happen." One of the guards is into rough sex and double teaming. Luckily, he's very discreet.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny approached Jason who is reviewing some surveillance files. "It looks like someone is digging into Brenda's whereabouts."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"I'm having her building watched just in case. Paulie is on it."

"Good. What else?" He has known Johnny O'Brien a long time and can tell when something is bothering him.

"Claudia is in Sicily meeting with Tonio."

Jason gritted his teeth. "She's mine."

Johnny averted his gaze. "You're hurt."

"Not that much."

"We can't afford a setback."

"There won't be one."

The men stared each other down for a moment until Johnny continued.

"She's staying at a hotel that is heavily guarded."

"Brenda!"

A minute later she appeared.

"You rang?"

"I need your help."

She sat across from him. "What's up?"

"I need access to someone who is a shopaholic."

A slow grin eased onto Johnny's face.

"I want an invitation sent to her to view some shoes or dresses and then we'll arrange to take her to a fake place. The rest you don't need to know."

As much as he's trying to not look like he wants to kill someone, he's failing miserably and Brenda pauses, wondering if she can be an accomplice to murder.

"Who?"

"Claudia Zacchara. She hired the man to kill Sonny who ended up hitting Michael instead.

This is a test to see if she can handle the lifestyle and she froze because as much as she wanted that cow to pay, if she does this, then she is partially responsible.

"Johnny, will you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

Once he leaves the room, he rests his elbows on the table. "Talk to me."

She swallowed hard. "She deserves to pay. I get it. I really do, but if I do this, I might as well pull the trigger."

His eyes close. "I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"Don't get me wrong, it's a brilliant idea."

"I don't want to put someone's death on you."

She muttered under her breath. "If Michael were mine, I probably would have shown up in your office and demanded that you rip her limb from limb calling you a million names if you refused."

He smirked. "But you would have felt sick over it later."

She put her head in her hands as she considered her choices and then met his worried gaze. "Don't tell her who it's from."

"What?"

"Send her an elaborate invitation with flowers and chocolates and make it seem like a secret and that she will get the first pick of the new line. Do you know what she likes?"

"She always dressed in red and wore red heels." He always thought it was overkill. If her crassness wasn't enough to put him off, her wardrobe finished off his disgust.

"Then the invitation and flowers will be red. You entice her, make her feel special and pampered and she will come."

"Thank you. I would have never thought of all that, so what is it that would entice you?"

His change of tone surprised her. "Me? I'm easy."

He chuckled.

"Shut it, Morgan."

"I'm not Jax. My brain doesn't work like that. I know you like flowers, but I would take it a step further and really listen to you and figure out something unique like you. Buying random flowers is easy anyway. I'd rather take you on a bike ride, so I can feel your arms around me and then take you to a field of flowers. I like to pamper but in a different way. I would want you to feel safe, protected, and loved, maybe breakfast in bed and a nice bubble bath or have your favorite latte waiting."

Her brow rose.

"I know you like them.

"I do, and I know you're not Jax. He's into grand overtures. You—sizzle."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's different, but in a good way."

"If that's what you really want, I can learn."

She stood and then moved in front of him before straddling his body. "I don't want you to stop being you. I like that you put a lot of thought into things."

"You do?"

"Yes. You are loyal and like the long term which I like the sound of."

She lowered her head and their lips met in the a reverent kiss, taking her by surprise because he controlled it and instead of the raw power of the last one, his lips barely brushed against hers and then his tongue would flick out occasionally, teasing her and driving her crazy before he finally deepened it and then rested his forehead against hers.

"You're really good at that," she said slightly breathlessly.

"You inspire me." He wanted to show her that he could be gentle too.

"Should I come back?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," they said jointly.

He grinned. "So, I guess you guys crossed the line?"

Brenda gave Jason a quick peck before standing. "Yes." She tried to sit like she was unaffected which made him chuckle.

"So, are you helping?" He understands her hesitancy, but Jason really needs an assist.

"Yes."

"Great. What are we doing?"

Brenda laid out the plan and Johnny is loving it. They add on a few more details before Johnny leaves to set it in motion and then Jason will finish it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You get an extra chapter because I'm going on vacation Friday night and will be out of the country until Tues night and I felt guilty lol. I will post on Friday.

Chapter 8

NC-17

Sonny listens to Francis lay out the plan and then rubs his temples before folding his hands under his chin. "If Jason does this, it could backfire. I want Claudia dead as much as he does, but it could also piss Tonio off and he'll take it out on Kate or Carly."

"Claudia needs to die if you don't want to be a laughingstock. She brought this on herself and she won't think twice about helping them kill you. She has inside information from when you were married."

"She has probably already told them."

"That's not how she thinks. She holds onto information, so she can use it to her advantage. If she gives them everything up front, then why keep her alive?"

He sighed. "This is bad. Jason isn't here and Tonio is as scary as him." The man has a lethal reputation and usually, victims are found in several pieces.

"We have extra guards on them. Jax has been talking about taking Carly to Australia, but right now, she wants to stay close to Michael."

"I'll try to talk to her. When will Jason be home?"

"He's going to take care of Claudia in a few days and then, he'll hop a plane back."

"Good." He'll feel better when he's back. Jason will protect them.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda moved into Jason's bedroom and laid next to him. "When?"

"Two days."

He pulled her closer. "And then we go back."

She snuggled against him. "I wish we had more time together before that happens."

"You scared?"

"It's just drama I wish I didn't have to face. Tell me about Jake."

"He likes motorcycles and has spikey blonde hair."

"A chip off the old block, well your former hairstyle."

"He's his own person though. He can be serious, but he's a little mischievous like Elizabeth."

"How does that work with your old persona? If who you are now is a result of the accident, does that mean he'd be more like Jason Quartermaine?"

"I don't know. I've never thought about it that way. Monica used to say I was rambunctious and happy."

"Well, when I knew you then, there was a serious side when things got tough, but you were a little goofy sometimes and intense, usually with AJ."

"I don't think I've ever been goofy since then."

"I think you view goofy as dorky."

"Pretty much…"

She chuckled. "You have a sense of humor when you decide to grace us mortals with it."

"I'm a funny guy."

"Keep telling yourself that and it still won't translate. By the way, what's with the long hair?"

"I guess I just didn't care and let it grow."

She smirked. It reminds her a little of Jason Q., but it's not close to being as long as he had it then.

"Do you hate it?"

"I don't know yet. I guess it could have some advantages." She moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Brenda?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

She pushed onto her elbow. "You could ask nicely."

"Nope. Get up here, woman."

She met his lips in a torrid kiss. "More."

"How much more?"

A strangled groan leaves her lips. "You can't kiss a girl like that and just expect her to go to sleep."

He grinned until her lips brushed his ear and she whispered, "I don't want to take it slow."

"Brenda, it will complicate things."

"I don't care. Before you go deal with Claudia, I want to be with you."

"Are you scared that I won't come back?"

"Yes."

He kissed her reverently. "I'm coming back."

"I want to believe you."

"You don't want to make love to me because you're scared."

"Jason…"

"Shhh." His hand moved up her leg and then he grinned against her lips. "Did you forget to shave?"

She moved to hit him, and he caught her arm. "There is no hair on my legs. I made sure."

"So, you were planning on seducing me then?"

"You are infuriating."

He kissed her again and then she yelped when he pinched her nipple and then moaned when his thumb brushed against it.

"We're not making love, but I want to make you come." His breath is hot against her skin as he flipped her onto her back and then peppered her now exposed belly with kisses.

"Oh God, she said as he pushed up her half shirt and kissed the underside of her breast before licking his way to her nipple and sucking it in. Her hands are buried in his hair as she holds him there. "Jason…"

He loves how she moans his name and it just makes him suck harder and then he switches to the other one which is even more sensitive, and she cries out.

When his thumb slips under the slip of material of her thong and swipes against her lips her hips buck and she grips the comforter as his thumb swirls.

She is loud and whimpering as he continues.

Finally, he pushes the material aside and his mouth finds her clit and Brenda opens as wide as she can.

"Wait," he said before easing it off her. "Better…"

She watches as his tongue swipes against her and almost loses it.

He blows on it and looks up at her as his finger slides home. "You taste so good. What do you want, Brenda?"

"Ugh, please, Jason, touch me."

"With my tongue or fingers."

"Both!"

He loves her desperation and starts to move his finger as he sucks.

"Yes!"

"I can't wait to fuck you, right here," he says as he eases a second finger in.

"Shit!"

He hums and she almost chokes.

"Right there," she said as his crooked finger hits her g-spot.

She is gushing, and he is loving that he is driving her insane.

"Ooohh," she moans.

"Your pussy is so tight. I'm going to enjoy pounding you hard."

"Yes! I want you to." Her head is thrashing.

"You want my big cock inside of you?"

"God, yes! Jason—ugh—I'm…" She freezes as Jason relentless sucks and nips at her clit and then she yelled his name as her body shook violently. It had been so long that she almost blacked out from the intensity.

Jason watched until she finally stilled and then kissed up her body. "You're beautiful when you come."

She smiled. "That was incredible. I didn't realize you'd be so chatty. Are you bad at anything?"

"No."

She chuckled. "Poor Johnny."

"He's not here. It's just you and me."

"Thank God."

"You don't want him to know that you begged?"

She stroked his face. "It won't be the last time. Your mouth is amazing."

He kissed her languidly and she felt his hard length poke her leg.

"Do you want me to take care of that?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because this was about you."

"What if I want it to be about you too?"

"I don't think you're ready for what's in there."

She laughed and then surprised him by squeezing him. "Jesus, you did have a transplant. I can't touch my fingers. I don't know if I could fit that in my mouth, let along my vagina."

He groaned as his forehead hit her chest. "Please don't talk about your mouth and that."

"I can lick and suck very well."

"Brenda!"

She giggled.

"It's not funny."

"Yes, it is."

He rolled onto his back.

"How is your cut?"

"It's fine."

"Good." She quickly freed him. "Do we have a measuring tape? Cause I think you might be Dirk Diggler big."

"Who the hell is Dirk whatever you said?"

"A porn star…"

"Are you trying to make me not hard?"

"No!" She poked it and watched as it bobbed. "I feel like I'm in an episode of Sex in the City."

"I don't even want to know."

She moves closer and when she licks her lips, his head falls back against the pillow. Her breath is making him twitch and finally, she licked him like a lollipop and he sucked in his breath.

When she put his tip in her mouth and moved her tongue around, he almost came.

"Yum," she said before moving her hand up and down to pump him. The more comfortable she got, the further she drew him in.

"Brenda…"

"Yes, Jason?" Her mouth is back on him and he is in heaven.

"I'm going to come."

She moaned her approval and increased her speed, loving that she can drive him crazy so fast. His pants fill the air and then his body tensed, and she felt his hot seed spurt into her mouth, almost making her choke as she swallowed. Her mouth feels incredible as he continues his release and she swallowed every drop. When he finally relaxed, she loosened her grip and cleaned him off before raising her head.

"You're pretty good at that," he said softly.

"Thank you."

"Come here."

She laid next to him. "This is so surreal." Jason is not a name she ever thought she'd cry out with passion.

"Yeah, but it was good."

"All that yelling made me tired."

He smiled. "If I had known that is all I need to do to get you to be quiet—"

"Oh please, at that suggestion, you would have run for the hills."

"Probably…"

"Go to sleep."

That was something she did easily, but for him, he couldn't help but think what all of this meant, and sleep escaped him. Could he have a relationship with Brenda Barrett of all people? God, for years he had despised her, but the woman lying next to him is different. She used to be so selfish and mean. When you peel back all the layers, she's a fighter, like him, and she is loyal to the people she loves as well. Then a name popped into his head, Robin. What is she going to think? Brenda is her best friend. There are so many people that will reel when they find out. A smirk appeared on his face. Edward is probably going to unleash a tirade never heard of before. He'll make sure the patriarch witnesses a searing kiss. When they had their fake wedding, Edward wasn't happy like everyone else was for them, but according to Monica, Brenda had laid it on thickly and it had come out of nowhere, so Edward was skeptical. He sighed and then shut his eyes. Tomorrow, Claudia will receive the invite and then they just hope she shows.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Brenda got up, Jason was already out of bed. She smiled when she thought about the night before. Back in the day, she used to shamelessly flirt with him to get her way. He was all about that stupid Karen who almost got him killed. Her eyes narrowed. It's time to turn up her seduction skills so she makes sure they make love before going back to Port Charles. A wicked gleam fills her eyes. She has the perfect bikini for a little sunbathing. While she's laying out, she'll figure out how she'll handle this Sam person.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia opened to the door to her hotel room and grinned. A hotel representative moved past her and put the huge bouquet of red flowers on the table along with a box wrapped in red. Grabbing her purse, she handed him a few bucks and then stared at the package curiously. Last night with Tonio and Georgio had been fabulous and she's a little sore. Maybe Tonio sent her a little something.

She grabs the card from the flowers and reads it aloud. "Each flower represents a unique aspect of yourself and is known for their rarity." Her brow raises. "Interesting…"

Undoing the bow, she lifts the lid on the package and spots a jewelry box and opens it. Her eyes widen as the ruby necklace glitters.

Noticing a card, she pulls it out.

"This is a preview of my new line, Simply Red. I am giving you the first glimpse due to our past collaborations. Discretion is the key. Come to the address on the back and you'll get your pick of my originals. No one else is given this opportunity. Of course, you'll be pampered like the Queen you are and hopefully, you'll agree to wear my designs at your next gala."

She grins, thinking she knows who it is and then squeals when she pulls out the slinky red dress. "This is fabulous." Quickly, she checks the tags, but there is nothing to indicate who made it and when she spots the to-die-for stilettos, she clears her schedule and sends a text to Tonio that she has somewhere to go, but will meet him around 11:00 P.M. The evening will not come fast enough.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason blinks a few times from his seat at the dining room table as a barely clothed Brenda enters the kitchen and rummages around. When she bends over to look inside a cabinet, he clenches his jaw. She is going to get a spanking for that.

She pretends to look in a few more places and then opens the fridge and gets some water before turning around and meeting his sultry gaze. "Hey. I'm going to lay out for a while. Do you need anything?"

His eyes drift to her cleavage, making her grin, and then back up to her lips. "No."

"Okay, well, I'll be outside."

He tracks her to the backdoor and then groans when it shuts.

Johnny had caught part of the show. "What is she up to?"

"Killing me slowly…"

Johnny grinned. "If anyone is capable of ending you, it's her."

Jason shakes his head quickly to try to get the image of her body out of it and then his eyes whip to the doorway and a determined Brenda makes her way beside his chair. "I can't reach my back."

Johnny barely stifles a laugh because of Jason's pained expression.

Brenda handed him the bottle and lifted her hair and Jason had to close his eyes for a second as he cursed under his breath.

"Did you say something, Jason?"

He cleared his throat and is still a little hoarse. "No." Quickly, he rubs it on and then hands it back. "Done."

She spun on her heel. "Thanks." When she finally shut the door again, Johnny doubles over.

"It's not funny. She's up to something."

Johnny plopped onto the chair across from him. "I cannot see how you two are going to work. She's going to give you gray hair."

"Yeah, but my lethal weapon will be happy."

Johnny snorted as Jason smirked.

"I have no idea how we'll work, but she's different. I like that she cares so much and has stood by me."

"I agree. She has shocked me, but Jason, some things haven't changed like the business. Brenda never wanted to deal with that. How is it going to work?"

"We don't know. I mean, it's kind of throwing me."

"Brenda has a way of doing that."

"She talks a good game."

"Always has…"

Jason studied his friend. "You think it's a mistake, don't you?"

Johnny shrugged. "I've given up trying to figure out women. She's complicated, but I guess she has a good side."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"She's hot and loud. That's good, right?"

Jason grinned. "You're an asshole."

"So I've been told many times… You don't need my approval. I just don't want to see you get hurt. She'll be fierce and I think in some ways, she'd be good for you. Since she's stubborn, she'll drag you out of your shell and you'll be patient and listen which is what she needs. You both won't put up with a lot of shit, so that's good too. Honestly, considering some of your choices in the past, she's an upgrade."

"There's always a but, isn't there?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the hotness.

In case you missed it, I posted on Wednesday. Due to my vacay, you don't get another chapter until next Wed.

Chapter 9

Johnny grinned. "True, but I'm not going to give you one. I was tired of you and Liz not going all out and letting fear hold you back. Could you have been happy with her? I think so, but I also think you put a lot of pressure on yourself when she, Cam, and Jake are around, and it would have eventually been an issue and you've hurt each other a lot. With Brenda, I think she frustrates you, but you're not judging it every five seconds. Once the word gets around, things will settle and that will be a test. Sonny may want you to sell everything back because he'll feel betrayed."

"I know. I've been thinking about that. There will always be a risk if I stay in Port Charles, but I want to talk to Elizabeth more. Hell, she might even be up for a change. I can't ask her to leave, but I can lay it all out and go from there."

"She always wanted to go to Italy."

"That was for a visit. Asking her to uproot her life is a lot."

"True, but there's not much holding her there anymore besides Ewen and her grandmother who is always traveling."

"We'll see. If moving isn't an option, it will be harder to stay out of the business because no one will believe I'm out," Jason said.

"You could move a few towns over, so you'd still be fairly close to Jake. Hell, if you want, you could move to the city. It's a one-and-a-half-hour plane ride. Brenda would love that and could start a subsidiary there."

"Those are all great possibilities." He could even build a house just outside of Port Charles so that they could visit when Jake has something special going on at school or wants to hang out.

"You need Jake in your life. I think it will help heal what is missing."

"Just thinking about it feels good."

"You've always wanted it. I have to admit, that whole situation with Elizabeth really changed how I see the both of you. I think anyone who would ask what she did of you, isn't the right person for you. She knew who you were when she slept with you and to hurt you like that—I still care about her and like her, but just not with you."

"Wow."

"I never felt like you could really hear that opinion before. She had you whipped and there was too much insecurity from both of you."

Jason rolled his eyes. "We had a lot of history."

"That's the thing about history, sometimes it can make or break you. For a long time, she chose everyone but you and then when she did choose you, the stupid faking Sonny's death happened and for some reason, she refused to forgive you when she forgave Lucky over and over, hell, she even forgave that dick, Rick."

Brenda is listening from the doorway.

"That's because I was the one person she never thought would hurt her like that."

"Maybe so, but it bothered me. She has a big heart, but she really needs a good therapist."

"Who knows, if that happened, she might not have chosen me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Brenda said softly before shutting the door behind her. "I'm going to go take a shower."

When she disappeared up the stairs Johnny scrunched his face.

"What?"

"I think facing the fact that you've suffered so much in silence makes her sad. She's probably also thinking about how much she hurt you."

"The words meant nothing to me."

"Don't lie. You shrugged them off and acted indifferently, but she hated you and called you brain-damaged and stuff. I wasn't there for all of it, but I saw enough."

"You know I can shut stuff like that off."

"You shouldn't have to. Has she apologized?"

"Yes."

"Good. She acted very immaturely back then, I'm glad she grew up. Milk sure did her body good."

Jason shot him a look. "Let me give you a piece of advice, look away."

Johnny grinned and then glanced at his phone. "Claudia took the bait."

"Nice. Did you get my clothes?"

"Yes—all black. Shawn will walk her in and get her settled while I do away with guards on the outside. You will handle the inside. If Shawn has to inject her, the medicine will just make her groggy and then you can confront her. All surveillance in the area will be taken out by an electrical impulse."

"Part of me wants to go with the red theme and make it really bloody."

"Shawn is being careful to make sure he leaves nothing behind, but it's up to you. If you just want to put a bullet between her eyes, you can."

"That's almost too easy." He doesn't like having to hurt a woman, but sometimes it can't be avoided. Claudia's jealous and spitefulness killed Michael and Sonny's need to belittle and put her in her place was at the heart of it. That is something that will never be forgiven. "Bleeding out might be better."

"We just have to make sure she's gone before sending the message."

"I'll decide on the way." They are prepared for anything.

"Why don't you go talk to Brenda, it will be time to get ready soon."

Jason stood and stretched. He's feeling a lot better but is still a little sluggish.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda wrapped the towel around her and then moved out of the bathroom and came to a complete stop.

"Hey," Jason said with a smirk.

"What time are you leaving?"

"I have an hour before we need to go. Why?"

A grin graces her face as she dropped her towel, leaving him speechless.

"See something you like?"

"You know I do."

"Then come and get it."

He averted his gaze, trying to look at anything but her. "I—"

Her hands find her hips. "Are you seriously turning me down right now?"

His beautiful blue eyes fix on her. "I just don't want to leave you afterward."

Her expression softens. "I'm a big girl, Jason."

"I know." They move closer to each other. "You deserve more for our first time."

He wrapped his arms around her and she stood on her toes and moved her hands until they rested on the back of his neck.

"I'm naked and you're not."

He smirked. "You're beautiful."

"Sometimes I don't feel that way."

"What?"

"There were a lot of times where I was dying on the inside and just couldn't see it."

"Even when you were angry and calling me names and telling me that you hated me, you were still beautiful, Brenda."

"Beautifully insane…"

He chuckled. "Love will do that to you."

"I should be mad at you."

His right arm reached for her and he hoisted her up and then walked to the bed and sat. "I promise you that it will be worth the wait." He couldn't help it and started playing with her nipples, making her gasp.

"This is so not fair."

His tongue slipped inside her mouth and dueled with hers and then their perfect moment is shattered by a slight Irish accent.

"Jason! Stop mauling Brenda and get yer ass down here."

"I hate him," Jason said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She giggled. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do, Brenda."

"Don't get saucy."

"I'll miss you."

"Please don't look at me like that."

"Like how?"

"Like you want to shove your lethal weapon into my vajayjay."

He groaned. "Seriously, can we name your vagina too?"

She thought for a moment. "Hmm, the Punisher?"

"Ah, no."

"Lady bits?"

"No."

"Hooha?"

He frowned. "No."

"Well, you're going to have to come up with something, I'm all out. Wait! How about I just say JJ instead?"

He slid his cheek against hers until his lips rested on her ear. "Tomorrow, your pussy is mine."

"Jason! That sounds so dirty."

"Oh, it will be."

"Jason!" Johnny yelled.

"I have to go." He got up and then placed her on the bed, taking one last look before licking his lips and then she laid back like an offering and he hovered over her, leaning onto the bed. "I want you to think about how good I'm going to feel inside you." He grabbed her hand and slid it down her belly and put her finger over her clit. "Think about my tongue replacing your finger."

She whispered his name as her body tingled.

He stepped back and then jogged out of the room and her eyes flickered open. "I'm not going to survive this."

Downstairs, Johnny glanced at his friend. "Everything is ready. Francis said that we need to move. It's a two-and-a-half hour flight." Francis will stay with Brenda.

"Alright."

"Your bag is at the door. Shawn just landed is going to the warehouse."

Johnny moved into the living room and Jason looked back at the stairs where Brenda is standing with a robe on.

"Please be careful."

"I will."

"I'm serious. I'll kill her myself if you get hurt."

"I won't."

After one last lingering gaze, he turned and left as she sat. He has to come back unhurt or she doesn't know what she'll do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly entered Sonny's office. "Have you heard anything from Jason?" She'll never tell him that Jason had called her, but she can't get her friend off her mind.

He motioned for her to sit.

"Yes. I haven't spoken to him, but he's fine now."

"Now?"

"He was stabbed, but he's healing."

She wiped away a tear. "I'm so worried about him."

"Carly, things with another family are escalating and we're not safe."

"Is he coming back?"

"Yes."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Then we'll be fine."

"He won't be one hundred percent. I already have assigned more guards."

"Kate must love that."

"Kate…"

Her eyes grew big. "Did she leave you over this?"

"Not yet, but I think it's coming." She had been putting on a brave face, but he can sense the writing on the wall. The funeral had delayed it, but it's definitely coming.

"I'm sorry."

His brow rose.

"I don't like her, but I'm sorry that you're not happy."

"Are you?"

"I'm really trying. Jax is patient and loving, but I feel like I lost a huge part of my heart."

He stood. "Come here."

She rose and then embraced him, crying her heart out as Sonny shed a few tears too. Spent, she pulled back as she wiped at her face.

"I'm sorry for losing it."

"I don't mind grieving with you. We loved him and maybe I needed that more than I want to admit." He took a deep breath as he wiped his face.

"You know that I'll listen if you need to talk."

"I know, but I don't want to rely on you." He feels terrible that Michael died in his care and Carly had ranted and raved at him at first, but something had changed after the burial and he's not sure what.

"I said a lot of bad things to you and honestly, I meant them. My logical side knows that you never meant for him to get hurt, but I hate that you took the risk you did."

He nodded. "If I could take it back…"

"But you can't, and I have Morgan to consider."

"I miss him."

"He misses you too. I'm going to have Jax take him to Australia to visit his mom until whatever this is blows over."

"What about you?"

"Jason will need me. I want to see him first before I join them. He's blaming himself and that needs to stop."

"Okay."

She turned and walked out, unable to look at him anymore because half the time she wants to strangle him and other times she wants to hold him. It takes everything within her not to hate him or herself. Her little boy is buried in dirt and she'll never see him again and it's a chore just to get up in the morning and breathe. Michael wouldn't want her to drown in hate and she needs to be there for his brother. Thank God, for Jax who stepped in and loved on Morgan when she couldn't eat or get out of bed. There won't be a day that goes by where she doesn't feel regret for her choices.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia parks her car and then feeling like a million dollars in the dress, she saunters to the entrance where a suit-clad Shawn is waiting. Her grin lights up the dark sky as she checks him out.

"Well, hello there."

Shawn grinned. "Hello. We've been waiting."

She brushed by him and then paused, and his hand rested on her exposed back. Her guard stood outside, making sure that no one enters. She had ra insisted that he didn't come inside and give her some privacy.

"Right this way, Ms. Zacchara."

They walk partially down a hallway and then he leads her into a room that is sparse aside from a red couch, a small table, and a stage with a curtain behind it.

"Your host will be here momentarily. Would you like some champagne?"

"That would be lovely." She eyes him without shame and then makes sure their hands brush when she reaches for the glass.

A minute later, soft music plays, and the lights dim and she is beyond excited for what happens next.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny explained the layout of the building to Jason one more time in case they need to exit quickly. They are worried about his stamina, but Jason is in full enforcer mode and determined to finish this.

"I'll be right back," he said before slipping out of the truck and moving through some trees before sneaking behind the guard and snapping his neck. Johnny gave the all clear and Jason put on his mask and then they quickly moved through the back exit and headed behind the stage.

Shawn is standing in front of the door and when he hears the signal in his earpiece, he pushes a button and the curtain retracts and the men move onto the stage with their guns raised.

Claudia grits her teeth and starts to breathe heavily as she is swarmed.

"What do you want?"

Jason carefully removes his mask. "Hello, Claudia."

Her eyes bulge as she realizes how fucked she is and her eyes tear.

"I think you know why I'm here. We know what you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm being framed."

"So, you're not willing to admit that you hired your lover to kill Sonny and he ended up hitting Michael and killing him?"

"What proof do you have?"

A smile crept onto Jason's face, thoroughly creeping her out.

"I'm not surprised that you're denying it. You lie like you breathe. You're about to die, Claudia. Any last words?"

"Fuck you and Sonny. You think you can treat people like shit and humiliate them and get away with it. Well, I showed you, didn't I? Now, he can suffer for the rest of his pathetic life knowing that because of his actions, his son is dead." Her body shook as she yelled.

"Give me the knife."

Johnny's brow raises. "You sure?"

Jason curtly nods and then Johnny hands him a long blade.

"I was going to just shoot you and leave, but now, you pissed me off."

She gets up and tries to run, but Shawn shoves her back down.

Jason slowly edges around the couch and stands behind her as Claudia starts to sob.

"Please…"

He leans down. "You are nothing but a backstabbing whore and I hope you rot in hell with your father." Dropping to his knees, he nods again, and the guys hold down her arms, so she can't scratch and get his DNA.

"This is for Michael." He grabs her chin, yanking her head back as she screams and the knife slices through the air and severs her jugular vein and Jason and the men move away.

One of the guys grabs a bag and they all strip and throw their clothes inside it and then change. Shawn securely tied it off so they can incinerate later.

She makes gurgling noises as she bleeds out which they ignore.

They put their masks back on and retreat and head back to the plane. Once they were onboard, Johnny made the call to alert Tonio using Claudia's phone.

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you like the hotness.

In case you missed it, I posted on Wednesday. Due to my vacay, you don't get another chapter until next Wed.

Chapter 9

Johnny grinned. "True, but I'm not going to give you one. I was tired of you and Liz not going all out and letting fear hold you back. Could you have been happy with her? I think so, but I also think you put a lot of pressure on yourself when she, Cam, and Jake are around, and it would have eventually been an issue and you've hurt each other a lot. With Brenda, I think she frustrates you, but you're not judging it every five seconds. Once the word gets around, things will settle and that will be a test. Sonny may want you to sell everything back because he'll feel betrayed."

"I know. I've been thinking about that. There will always be a risk if I stay in Port Charles, but I want to talk to Elizabeth more. Hell, she might even be up for a change. I can't ask her to leave, but I can lay it all out and go from there."

"She always wanted to go to Italy."

"That was for a visit. Asking her to uproot her life is a lot."

"True, but there's not much holding her there anymore besides Ewen and her grandmother who is always traveling."

"We'll see. If moving isn't an option, it will be harder to stay out of the business because no one will believe I'm out," Jason said.

"You could move a few towns over, so you'd still be fairly close to Jake. Hell, if you want, you could move to the city. It's a one-and-a-half-hour plane ride. Brenda would love that and could start a subsidiary there."

"Those are all great possibilities." He could even build a house just outside of Port Charles so that they could visit when Jake has something special going on at school or wants to hang out.

"You need Jake in your life. I think it will help heal what is missing."

"Just thinking about it feels good."

"You've always wanted it. I have to admit, that whole situation with Elizabeth really changed how I see the both of you. I think anyone who would ask what she did of you, isn't the right person for you. She knew who you were when she slept with you and to hurt you like that—I still care about her and like her, but just not with you."

"Wow."

"I never felt like you could really hear that opinion before. She had you whipped and there was too much insecurity from both of you."

Jason rolled his eyes. "We had a lot of history."

"That's the thing about history, sometimes it can make or break you. For a long time, she chose everyone but you and then when she did choose you, the stupid faking Sonny's death happened and for some reason, she refused to forgive you when she forgave Lucky over and over, hell, she even forgave that dick, Rick."

Brenda is listening from the doorway.

"That's because I was the one person she never thought would hurt her like that."

"Maybe so, but it bothered me. She has a big heart, but she really needs a good therapist."

"Who knows, if that happened, she might not have chosen me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Brenda said softly before shutting the door behind her. "I'm going to go take a shower."

When she disappeared up the stairs Johnny scrunched his face.

"What?"

"I think facing the fact that you've suffered so much in silence makes her sad. She's probably also thinking about how much she hurt you."

"The words meant nothing to me."

"Don't lie. You shrugged them off and acted indifferently, but she hated you and called you brain-damaged and stuff. I wasn't there for all of it, but I saw enough."

"You know I can shut stuff like that off."

"You shouldn't have to. Has she apologized?"

"Yes."

"Good. She acted very immaturely back then, I'm glad she grew up. Milk sure did her body good."

Jason shot him a look. "Let me give you a piece of advice, look away."

Johnny grinned and then glanced at his phone. "Claudia took the bait."

"Nice. Did you get my clothes?"

"Yes—all black. Shawn will walk her in and get her settled while I do away with guards on the outside. You will handle the inside. If Shawn has to inject her, the medicine will just make her groggy and then you can confront her. All surveillance in the area will be taken out by an electrical impulse."

"Part of me wants to go with the red theme and make it really bloody."

"Shawn is being careful to make sure he leaves nothing behind, but it's up to you. If you just want to put a bullet between her eyes, you can."

"That's almost too easy." He doesn't like having to hurt a woman, but sometimes it can't be avoided. Claudia's jealous and spitefulness killed Michael and Sonny's need to belittle and put her in her place was at the heart of it. That is something that will never be forgiven. "Bleeding out might be better."

"We just have to make sure she's gone before sending the message."

"I'll decide on the way." They are prepared for anything.

"Why don't you go talk to Brenda, it will be time to get ready soon."

Jason stood and stretched. He's feeling a lot better but is still a little sluggish.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda wrapped the towel around her and then moved out of the bathroom and came to a complete stop.

"Hey," Jason said with a smirk.

"What time are you leaving?"

"I have an hour before we need to go. Why?"

A grin graces her face as she dropped her towel, leaving him speechless.

"See something you like?"

"You know I do."

"Then come and get it."

He averted his gaze, trying to look at anything but her. "I—"

Her hands find her hips. "Are you seriously turning me down right now?"

His beautiful blue eyes fix on her. "I just don't want to leave you afterward."

Her expression softens. "I'm a big girl, Jason."

"I know." They move closer to each other. "You deserve more for our first time."

He wrapped his arms around her and she stood on her toes and moved her hands until they rested on the back of his neck.

"I'm naked and you're not."

He smirked. "You're beautiful."

"Sometimes I don't feel that way."

"What?"

"There were a lot of times where I was dying on the inside and just couldn't see it."

"Even when you were angry and calling me names and telling me that you hated me, you were still beautiful, Brenda."

"Beautifully insane…"

He chuckled. "Love will do that to you."

"I should be mad at you."

His right arm reached for her and he hoisted her up and then walked to the bed and sat. "I promise you that it will be worth the wait." He couldn't help it and started playing with her nipples, making her gasp.

"This is so not fair."

His tongue slipped inside her mouth and dueled with hers and then their perfect moment is shattered by a slight Irish accent.

"Jason! Stop mauling Brenda and get yer ass down here."

"I hate him," Jason said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

She giggled. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do, Brenda."

"Don't get saucy."

"I'll miss you."

"Please don't look at me like that."

"Like how?"

"Like you want to shove your lethal weapon into my vajayjay."

He groaned. "Seriously, can we name your vagina too?"

She thought for a moment. "Hmm, the Punisher?"

"Ah, no."

"Lady bits?"

"No."

"Hooha?"

He frowned. "No."

"Well, you're going to have to come up with something, I'm all out. Wait! How about I just say JJ instead?"

He slid his cheek against hers until his lips rested on her ear. "Tomorrow, your pussy is mine."

"Jason! That sounds so dirty."

"Oh, it will be."

"Jason!" Johnny yelled.

"I have to go." He got up and then placed her on the bed, taking one last look before licking his lips and then she laid back like an offering and he hovered over her, leaning onto the bed. "I want you to think about how good I'm going to feel inside you." He grabbed her hand and slid it down her belly and put her finger over her clit. "Think about my tongue replacing your finger."

She whispered his name as her body tingled.

He stepped back and then jogged out of the room and her eyes flickered open. "I'm not going to survive this."

Downstairs, Johnny glanced at his friend. "Everything is ready. Francis said that we need to move. It's a two-and-a-half hour flight." Francis will stay with Brenda.

"Alright."

"Your bag is at the door. Shawn just landed is going to the warehouse."

Johnny moved into the living room and Jason looked back at the stairs where Brenda is standing with a robe on.

"Please be careful."

"I will."

"I'm serious. I'll kill her myself if you get hurt."

"I won't."

After one last lingering gaze, he turned and left as she sat. He has to come back unhurt or she doesn't know what she'll do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly entered Sonny's office. "Have you heard anything from Jason?" She'll never tell him that Jason had called her, but she can't get her friend off her mind.

He motioned for her to sit.

"Yes. I haven't spoken to him, but he's fine now."

"Now?"

"He was stabbed, but he's healing."

She wiped away a tear. "I'm so worried about him."

"Carly, things with another family are escalating and we're not safe."

"Is he coming back?"

"Yes."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Then we'll be fine."

"He won't be one hundred percent. I already have assigned more guards."

"Kate must love that."

"Kate…"

Her eyes grew big. "Did she leave you over this?"

"Not yet, but I think it's coming." She had been putting on a brave face, but he can sense the writing on the wall. The funeral had delayed it, but it's definitely coming.

"I'm sorry."

His brow rose.

"I don't like her, but I'm sorry that you're not happy."

"Are you?"

"I'm really trying. Jax is patient and loving, but I feel like I lost a huge part of my heart."

He stood. "Come here."

She rose and then embraced him, crying her heart out as Sonny shed a few tears too. Spent, she pulled back as she wiped at her face.

"I'm sorry for losing it."

"I don't mind grieving with you. We loved him and maybe I needed that more than I want to admit." He took a deep breath as he wiped his face.

"You know that I'll listen if you need to talk."

"I know, but I don't want to rely on you." He feels terrible that Michael died in his care and Carly had ranted and raved at him at first, but something had changed after the burial and he's not sure what.

"I said a lot of bad things to you and honestly, I meant them. My logical side knows that you never meant for him to get hurt, but I hate that you took the risk you did."

He nodded. "If I could take it back…"

"But you can't, and I have Morgan to consider."

"I miss him."

"He misses you too. I'm going to have Jax take him to Australia to visit his mom until whatever this is blows over."

"What about you?"

"Jason will need me. I want to see him first before I join them. He's blaming himself and that needs to stop."

"Okay."

She turned and walked out, unable to look at him anymore because half the time she wants to strangle him and other times she wants to hold him. It takes everything within her not to hate him or herself. Her little boy is buried in dirt and she'll never see him again and it's a chore just to get up in the morning and breathe. Michael wouldn't want her to drown in hate and she needs to be there for his brother. Thank God, for Jax who stepped in and loved on Morgan when she couldn't eat or get out of bed. There won't be a day that goes by where she doesn't feel regret for her choices.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia parks her car and then feeling like a million dollars in the dress, she saunters to the entrance where a suit-clad Shawn is waiting. Her grin lights up the dark sky as she checks him out.

"Well, hello there."

Shawn grinned. "Hello. We've been waiting."

She brushed by him and then paused, and his hand rested on her exposed back. Her guard stood outside, making sure that no one enters. She had ra insisted that he didn't come inside and give her some privacy.

"Right this way, Ms. Zacchara."

They walk partially down a hallway and then he leads her into a room that is sparse aside from a red couch, a small table, and a stage with a curtain behind it.

"Your host will be here momentarily. Would you like some champagne?"

"That would be lovely." She eyes him without shame and then makes sure their hands brush when she reaches for the glass.

A minute later, soft music plays, and the lights dim and she is beyond excited for what happens next.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny explained the layout of the building to Jason one more time in case they need to exit quickly. They are worried about his stamina, but Jason is in full enforcer mode and determined to finish this.

"I'll be right back," he said before slipping out of the truck and moving through some trees before sneaking behind the guard and snapping his neck. Johnny gave the all clear and Jason put on his mask and then they quickly moved through the back exit and headed behind the stage.

Shawn is standing in front of the door and when he hears the signal in his earpiece, he pushes a button and the curtain retracts and the men move onto the stage with their guns raised.

Claudia grits her teeth and starts to breathe heavily as she is swarmed.

"What do you want?"

Jason carefully removes his mask. "Hello, Claudia."

Her eyes bulge as she realizes how fucked she is and her eyes tear.

"I think you know why I'm here. We know what you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm being framed."

"So, you're not willing to admit that you hired your lover to kill Sonny and he ended up hitting Michael and killing him?"

"What proof do you have?"

A smile crept onto Jason's face, thoroughly creeping her out.

"I'm not surprised that you're denying it. You lie like you breathe. You're about to die, Claudia. Any last words?"

"Fuck you and Sonny. You think you can treat people like shit and humiliate them and get away with it. Well, I showed you, didn't I? Now, he can suffer for the rest of his pathetic life knowing that because of his actions, his son is dead." Her body shook as she yelled.

"Give me the knife."

Johnny's brow raises. "You sure?"

Jason curtly nods and then Johnny hands him a long blade.

"I was going to just shoot you and leave, but now, you pissed me off."

She gets up and tries to run, but Shawn shoves her back down.

Jason slowly edges around the couch and stands behind her as Claudia starts to sob.

"Please…"

He leans down. "You are nothing but a backstabbing whore and I hope you rot in hell with your father." Dropping to his knees, he nods again, and the guys hold down her arms, so she can't scratch and get his DNA.

"This is for Michael." He grabs her chin, yanking her head back as she screams and the knife slices through the air and severs her jugular vein and Jason and the men move away.

One of the guys grabs a bag and they all strip and throw their clothes inside it and then change. Shawn securely tied it off so they can incinerate later.

She makes gurgling noises as she bleeds out which they ignore.

They put their masks back on and retreat and head back to the plane. Once they were onboard, Johnny made the call to alert Tonio using Claudia's phone.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Cancun was a lot of fun but ended way to short.

Chapter 10

Tonio glanced at his phone and frowned. He remembered that Claudia said she had something to do, but she was asking him to meet her. What really threw him is that the address is one of his more obscure warehouses. Since they aren't using it, there is no way Claudia would know about it. He called his second in command and told him to assemble a team and then they met at the car and headed there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny watches as Jason gives in to his exhaustion and sleeps. He's worried about his friend because Jason doesn't like to admit to being weak.

Reading his mind, Shawn piped up. "He'll be fine. He's just not used to all the action."

"We appreciate your help. Are you coming to Port Charles too?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good. We could use you. I'm not sure what is going to happen once Sonny finds out that Jason is with the love of his life."

Shawn smirked. "I actually want to be there to see that." He hasn't had a lot of contact with Sonny, but he knows enough about him to know it won't be pretty and hopes that Jason will put him in his place.

Johnny dials Maximus. "It's done."

"Is he okay?"

"He is sleeping."

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"We'll be out by mid-morning." It's best if they go back right away. As soon as they land, Tonio is going to be down three warehouses and the shit will really hit the fan.

"Good. Let me know if you encounter any problems."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tonio's guards went into the building first where they found Claudia's dead body. They quickly went through every room and cleared it before facing their boss.

"It's clear."

"Is she in there?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but—" He's shoved aside as Tonio rushes into the building. A guard is standing outside the room, so he goes inside and freezes as his eyes take in the scene. Claudia's head is lolled backward and the white throw behind her is covered in her blood.

"No," he said as he ran forward. "Claudia!"

He moved in front of her and is stunned when he spots the cut marring her throat. "Who the fuck did this?"

"We don't know. The cameras aren't working."

He sat on a table with his head in his hands. What did it mean? Did Corinthos find out that he was the one that shot Michael? Jason… He stood. "Find Jason Morgan so I can put a bullet in his head!"

Several guards scurry and Tonio's gaze pins one that stayed. "Get a cleanup crew here now." Jason Morgan is a walking dead man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A weary Jason makes his way to his bedroom and is relieved to see that Brenda is in his bed. He slips into the shower and while he is gone. Brenda gets up and moves to the window. She couldn't sleep until she knew he was safe.

When he finally emerges, clad only in a towel, he sees her standing there and flips on the light and then is immediately worried when he spots her red eyes. "Brenda, what's wrong?"

"You came back."

"I told you I would."

Her eyes pan to the scar on his torso. "I'll get a bandage."

She rushes past him and retrieves what she needs and then puts some antibiotic on him and covers it up.

"Thank you."

When she takes a step back, he is instantly worried. "Talk to me."

She turns away. "I've been crying for hours and I don't know why. I just—I'm sorry. You're just not one hundred percent and I was scared."

He turns her back around and embraces her. "Do you really think Johnny would risk your wrath by letting me get hurt?"

She slightly smiles, loving his energy. "You need to lay down."

He grabs some underwear and puts it on. "I'm really tired."

She waits until he's safely under the covers and then turns off the light and joins him, quickly molding herself against him. They slept soundly for several hours and then Jason jerked awake. The sun is rising and they'll have to get up soon to catch the plane ride back.

Her head raises, eyes still closed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep."

Her head, still heavy with sleep, crashes against his chest. "I wish we could stay in bed all day."

"Me too. I thought we'd have more time."

"You better make it up to me."

"I will."

"What's the plan when we land?"

He sighed. "Believe it or not, the first night we'll be at the Quartermaine cottage."

Her eyes bulged. "Seriously?"

"I want to be under the radar. From there, I'm making some arrangements. I don't want to be too far from the grid because we'll have less coverage." No one will know he's back in town or would ever think he'd stay there, so they'd be safe for a day, but after that, he's not willing to take a chance and is looking at renting a loft on the docks so he can have a view of them.

"Do they know?"

"I cleared it with Monica. She won't tell anyone."

"How are you getting along with her?"

"We are cordial. I don't spend a lot of time with her, but we have moments."

Brenda smirked and then got up and used the bathroom. When she came back, Jason did the same and then crawled back into bed.

"We need to get going," he said after glancing at the clock.

"I know."

"Brenda, what about Robin?"

She let out a harsh breath. "I can't stop thinking about her. You think she'll be really hurt?"

"Maybe, but more because she'll be blindsided."

"I don't want to tell her in a phone call."

"I forgave her, and we made peace."

"I know, but Jason, she'll always love you because you were so important in her life."

Jason sighed. "We'll make her understand."

Johnny knocked on the door. "Are you guys awake?"

"Yes," they said jointly.

"Then get a move on, we leave in a half hour."

Brenda reluctantly left his arms. "I packed most of our stuff last night and left out an outfit for you."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to take a quick shower."

She disappeared into the bathroom, and he quickly threw on his clothes and ran his hand through his hair before putting on his work boots.

When Brenda was dressed, they brought their luggage downstairs and joined him in the kitchen where they drank some coffee.

"Shawn is waiting for us at the plane. Francis is at the car."

"I'm right here," he said before grabbing a disposable cup and pouring some coffee. "I'll get your luggage."

He left, and Johnny cleaned up.

"I'm going to miss this place," Brenda said.

"Yeah."

Johnny grinned. "But it's nothing like the Quartermaine cottage."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"I just want a picture with you willingly on the property."

"Asshole…"

"But you love me. Let's get out of here."

They piled into the SUV and headed to the airport.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Victor Ricci sighed as he listened to his son rant and rave. When he finally dropped into a chair he spoke.

"I'm not going to war over some back-stabbing puta."

"Father…"

"You stabbed him and killed his nephew, did you think he'd just get over it?"

"Are you saying I shouldn't have?"

"No. You should have killed his ass, but you failed as usual."

Tonio winced.

"You need to clean up your mess but do it discretely. Find out what is precious to him and use it to smoke him out."

"Are woman and children an option?"

"Children, no, woman—well, if they choose to be in his life, then they are fair game."

Tonio smirked. "I'm going to New York."

"Take Manuel with you and a few more guards. The jet is ready."

"Thank you, father. I won't let you down this time. I'll leave in the morning." They have an important shipment coming in.

When his son disappeared, he made a call. "Follow him and make sure that he doesn't get into trouble."

"What if he does?"

"Tonio needs to learn a lesson, but I do want my son to come home alive."

"I'll do my best."

He hung up the phone. His son is a major disappointment, but if he can take down Jason Morgan, it will be a huge step in him taking over the family's legacy one day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kate strode into Sonny's office with an attitude. "Why do I have more guards?"

"You know why." He swore they had this argument every other day.

"Sonny, while I understand the need for security, there are so many now. My clients are intimated and it's costing me."

"This isn't negotiable. I can't lose another person."

She rocked onto her heel. Michael dying is something she'll never forget. It was horrible, and Sonny had been spiraling out of control ever since and she didn't know what to do. Sometimes, he'd have moments of clarity and then he'd suddenly go off the deep end.

Their gaze held. "What is happening to us? You don't sleep and you're not taking your pills. It's like you have given up on everything. We don't talk and all you want is sex which is probably to make you forget. I can't live like this."

His face is blank, but inside, his anger is swirling. It's just like her to bail on him. He never learns. "What are you saying?"

She threw her hands up. "I don't know. We're all reeling right now. I thought you'd let me help you through this so we can grow stronger, but you don't seem like that is your plan. You're hell-bent on punishing yourself."

"I'm trying to run the business, not commit suicide."

"And where do I fit into all of that?"

He sighed. "You know what, Kate. You sound like you're looking for an excuse to bail, so go ahead, run like you always do. Clearly, if I'm not behaving the way you want, then it's game over. I lost my fucking son!" His voice is full of bile and she takes a step backward. "I saved you instead of him and then you're practically running out the fucking door!"

She winced. "Sonny…"

"No! Get the fuck out and don't come back. I don't want you at the house when I get home. Don't fucking talk to me if you see me on the street. We're done. I gave up my business for you and this is the thanks I get? It's all about you when you know I'm grieving."

She can't believe he's putting all of this on her. "Fuck you, Sonny. You are not the only one grieving. I know what you lost and how tragic it was, but I'm not to blame. I just wanted to know that you are still with me and that there is something left, but clearly, you'd rather ruin everything we have." She angrily wiped a tear away. "I can't stay with a man who wishes that I were dead instead of his son." She pivoted and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her and Sonny picked up a glass and threw it and then sunk into his chair and cried.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica stood when Jason entered the cottage. "Welcome home."

Brenda grinned and rushed into her arms. "It's so good to see you."

"When Jason told me that you were with him, I was surprised, but happy because it has been a long time." Monica pulled back. "And you are as beautiful as ever."

"Thanks." She stepped aside and Monica moved towards Jason.

"Can I have a hug?"

He nodded and then they embraced.

"It's so good to have you home." She retreated. "Now, let me look at that wound."

Jason groaned.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer, so you might as well go sit on the couch and lift up your shirt."

Brenda smirked as Jason did what he was told.

Monica carefully peeled off the bandage. "It looks surprisingly good."

"Shawn is a great doctor."

"I'd like to meet him and thank him."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Cook and Alice know you are here, so she'll be bringing you meals. She'll ring the house phone three times to let you know she's coming."

"Thank you, Monica."

"Well, I'm sure you are probably tired or hungry?"

"We had lunch on the plane, so we're good for now, but a nap sounds good. You wouldn't believe how chatty Jason was the whole way here. He just wouldn't shut up," Brenda said dramatically making Monica giggle and Jason roll his eyes.

"Alright, I know you'll be gone tomorrow, so hopefully, you can join us for dinner soon."

"We would love that," Brenda said as she walked her to the door.

Something was different between them, but Monica thought maybe it was just her wishful thinking. She had always thought that Brenda and Jason would make an interesting couple.

Once she was gone, Brenda locked the door and grinned at Jason.

"What?"

"You owe me."

He smirked hoping that she is thinking dirty like him. "Owe you what?"

"A date with the lethal weapon."

"Why do I get the feeling he's the only reason you want me?"

"Oh, he's definitely not the only one, just a big one." Her hands are stretched wide and he can't help it and laughs. "We're really going to do this?"

She nodded.

His mood shifted, and his voice is raspy yet husky. "Take off your clothes."

Her stomach leaps and then she tugged her shirt off first and Jason's dick twitched. His gaze went to her jeans that hugged her so tightly and he exhaled slowly when she popped the top button and then wiggled out of them.

He ripped off his boots and socks and tossed them aside before snatching off his t-shirt.

She eyed his chest and then licked her lips. "Let me," she said before closing the distance between them. He slightly jumps when her fingers touch his body and then she unzips him and shoves down his jeans which he steps out of. Before he can give her another command, she yanks his underwear down and her mouth is on his cock. She had already figured out that she needed to relax her jaw more to accommodate his size.

"Brenda…"

His dick comes to life as she sucks the tip and pumps and then his fingers lightly grip her hair and she moans.

"Fuck. Suck me just like that," he growls as she takes more of him in.

She is so turned on she swears there's a puddle beneath her. His hips start to pump, and he hits the back of her throat which inspires him to let out a slew of curses.

As her gaze meets his, she lets him take control. God, the look on her face almost makes him come as he begins to pump faster.

"Do you have a gag reflex?"

She slightly shakes her head no and he whimpers, making her grab his ass and pull him closer which causes him to partially slide down her throat.

Her head hits the back of the couch and she is at his mercy as his slides down further. "Jesus, Brenda." It's so good. He pulls out to let her breathe and then slides down once more, pumping his hips a few times before stepping back.

She gasps for air and then grins. "I wasn't sure if you'd fit."

"You're fucking incredible." He grabs her and pulls her to her feet and kisses her wildly, alternating between sucking her tongue and plunging his own into her mouth.

She pulls herself up and he lifts her the rest of the way and then moves towards the stairs, hitting the wall by accident where he stops to grind his dick against her.

"Fuck," she yelled.

He hurried up the stairs and then went into the first bedroom and threw her onto the bed. "My turn."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest re: sadness of Liason. I agree that the whole relationship was sad. I think in this fic, Jason is trying to shoulder most of the blame and I'm just giving the perspective of someone who wasn't there. Yes, it happens to be on Jason's side which is different than most fics, but they are the facts of the matter. He has always said that it's ultimately Liz's choice because she has everything to lose, but he lost everything as a result of that stance. There were times even when he said yes and she said no. Sometimes, he gave up at the first sign of trouble because he assumed she'd never choose to stay and I could flip that as well because Liz did the same. No matter what, Liz could not accept him totally because she and he also felt that the sacrifice (kids) was too high. They were willing to take scraps, but never the whole meal and that is why they hurt each other to the extent they did. It's very sad.

Chapter 11

Brenda's underwear is quickly removed as is her bra and Jason takes a moment to peruse her sexy body.

"Beautiful."

"Take me, Jason."

He smirked devilishly. "Not yet."

"Damn your patience," she said hitting the bed.

He glided his fingers up her calves and then spread her wide and she slammed her eyes shut. "No! Open your eyes."

She whimpered as his breath skipped over her inner thighs and they fluttered back open just in time to watch as his tongue speared her pussy, making her scream. "Jason!"

His thumb stroked her clit as his tongue fucked her and she is almost whining for more, so he hummed and replaced his tongue with his fingers and pumped them in and out of her heat as his tongue swirled around her clit.

She screamed so loud, he hoped the guards don't come in, but continued on, until she chanted his name as her thighs gripped his head and her body shook repeatedly. When her legs finally are boneless, he kissed his way up her body.

His cocked pressed against her opening as he sensuously kissed her. "Birth control?"

"Yes. Safe?"'

"Yes. It has been a while."

"It has been forever. Love me, Jason."

He presses forward and then rocks his hips several times, loosening her up for him. Her moaning is making it hard for him not to just take her in one stroke. It takes several minutes before she finally suffocates his entire dick.

"You feel so good," she whispered.

He kisses her again as he starts to rock and when she joins him, he knows she's ready for more and the strokes get longer.

Tears prick her eyes.

"Am I hurting you?"

She fights back a sob. "No—I just," her breath catches as he swivels his hips. "You're inside me and I feel like I've waited for this forever."

"You feel like home." And she does, and incredibly tight, warm, just perfect for him—home.

A tear rolls down her cheek and he kisses it away and then his lips find hers and he slowly kisses her, teasing her with his tongue until she finally can't take it. And as her legs tighten around him, she wantonly sucks on his tongue.

He changes his angle, still holding a slow pace as he slides against her g-spot, making her cry out and then her body stiffens and she pants loudly as unbelievable bliss shakes her. Jason powers through it, pumping a little harder and after five minutes, he knows he's a goner and starts to stroke her clit. "Come for me again, Brenda."

"I can't. Oh, God." He is doing her in and it's almost overwhelming.

He begins to piston, searching for his release and her body jerks and his balls slam against her. "Dammit, Brenda, come with me!"

He is drilling into her and then lifts his hand as she protests and reaches under his dick and presses against her star, making her jerk and buck against him and when his pinky slipped inside, she cursed and her body shook, and he gave in and she could feel him spurt inside her and it triggered a second orgasm making her freeze and tremble so badly, Jason thought she was having a seizure and then she screamed his name and gripped his arms making him gasp in pain and pleasure as her pussy convulsed around him.

"Jesus," he muttered as he spilled himself into her one last time.

They are both slightly sweating and out of breath and then her body starts to shake and he realizes she is laughing.

"What's so funny?"

She shakes her head. "I think you broke my JJ."

He grinned. "I'm surprised my dick is still attached." He slipped out of her and then pulled her on top of him. "That was incredible."

"There are no words," she muttered. "I've never laughed and cried during sex."

"I hope that is a good thing."

"It's a freaking great thing. Jesus, I've heard of someone being addicted to someone's dick before, but I never got it until now. I'll throw your mouth in with that too. We're never getting out of bed." Robin had said it was good, but Jason was a boy then. Now, he's all man.

He chuckled. "I was nervous."

"Really? You didn't seem like it."

He grew quiet.

"Did you think I'd compare you to someone else?"

"Maybe."

"Jason, that was so good and as our love grows, it will get even better. I don't think I've come that hard in my life."

"Good to know." He gets it. The more in love they are the more special being together will be.

"Do I get a reward for being to take in your anaconda?"

He grinned. "Shower sex?"

Her eyes light up. "How long does it take for you to recover?"

"You're going to be walking funny by tonight."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Look at me."

Her gaze drifted to his cock which is standing at attention. "Damn."

Jason stood and carried her to the bathroom where he fucked her in the shower until she screamed his name.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Tonio gasped and threw himself to the ground just as the building behind him blasted into oblivion. Two others had gone done a minute before which why he had run. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled before dragging himself to his feet.

"Boss, are you okay?"

"Get the fucking car and get me to the compound."

The man scurried away and returned a minute later and Tonio got in as he yelled at someone on the phone. The plane is being readied, but he needs to talk to his father first.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they ate breakfast and Jason grinned every time she had to walk because his girl had been thoroughly fucked and it showed.

"I honestly don't know how anyone kept up with you. You're hard, aren't you?" she said before sitting across from him at the table.

"You look hot in my shirt and you just bent over."

She shook her head. "I can't do that again until tonight or I'll never walk again."

"I'll run you a bath and you can soak while I talk to Johnny and Francis."

"They are coming over here?"

"Yup. You have about five minutes."

"Jason!" She cursed under her breath as she tried to hurry to the staircase as he laughed and then scooped her up and carried her the rest of the way. True to his word, he ran her a bath and left her in there, surrounded by bubbles, while he went back downstairs.

"Someone looks very sated," Johnny said.

Jason shot him a look.

"Where is Brenda?"

"In the tub."

Johnny chuckled. "Nice job, transplant man."

Francis frowned. "Care to explain?"

Jason said no the same time Johnny said yes which made Francis laugh.

"We found you a loft on the waterfront. There are two exit doors, roof access, and a retractable ladder. I think it's perfect."

"Sounds good."

"We rented it under a fake name, James Bickford and I stocked it with guns," Johnny said.

"And, it has a small panic room," Francis added.

"Wow. That will work for us."

"The guys put in bulletproof windows overnight. There's a scope near the window so you can see further down the dock if you need to."

Jason gets some more coffee. "I have to meet with Sonny today."

"He's in a foul mood. Kate is gone."

"Great."

"I don't think he's taking his meds."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "We don't have time for this shit."

"I know. We'll deal. If I need to kidnap his ass and put him on ice until this over, I'll do it," Francis said. Sonny gets on his last nerve.

Jason smirked. "I'll let you know. I never signed anything back over. He might be running things, but everything is in my name."

"Good to know."

"I can drive you over there."

"I'll stay here and tease Brenda."

Jason shook his head. "Leave her alone. I have another mission for you anyway. Brenda wants to confront Sam. Do you know where she is?"

Johnny grinned. "I'm guessing she's at the penthouse with Spinelli."

"You'll have to fumigate it if you ever want to go back there," Francis said.

"Trust me, I'm not planning on it except, I do want my leather jacket and the lock box in the front closet."

"What about your pool table?"

"I'll buy a new one."

Johnny grinned. "She probably rubbed herself all over it."

A pained look crept on Jason's face.

"Why are you making my man frown when I had just put a big smile on his face?" Brenda asked before sitting on Jason's lap.

Johnny just sat there blinking as she kissed Jason.

Francis grinned. "I think you broke Johnny."

"If he shuts up, that's a win," Jason muttered against Brenda's lips.

"So, really, what put that scowl on your face I had to kiss off?"

"That damn Johnny said Sam defiled my pool table."

Brenda's face contorted. "That is disgusting. When do I meet her?"

"Well, Jason wants a few things from his penthouse. You want to come with me to get it?" Johnny asked.

Brenda nodded. "Oh yeah. Can I call Felix?"

"Yes, just use a burn phone."

After tonight, people will know he's back in town. "We're having dinner at the Metro Court with Johnny and Francis."

"I like having three beautiful men around me."

Johnny's eyes narrowed. "Very funny…"

She grinned. "Gotcha. I'll need a dress. Does this mean I can go shopping?"

"No. You can't be seen until tonight. I'll call Diane."

"Your lawyer?"

"Yeah, she is always talking about buying shit."

Brenda laughed. "Fine, I'll trust you on that one."

"She has great fashion sense. I'll call her," Francis said.

"Francis, are you and Diane an item?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"Nice."

They left, and Jason kissed her once more. "I have to go meet with Sonny soon."

"Are you going to tell him about me?"

"Not yet. I want to feel him out. Besides, after tonight, he'll know."

"What do you have planned?"

"I'm not usually one for PDA, but the situation calls for it."

She is surprised. "So, you just want to go all out?"

"I want to get it over with. We'll spend a day putting out fires and then it's done. I know you and you won't be okay with staying hidden, but Brenda, Tonio will be looking for you."

Johnny ran back inside. "Hold on." He handed his phone to Brenda.

"Hello?"

A sob is heard and then nothing.

"Hello!"

"It's Siobhan," Johnny whispered.

"How?"

"Tonio called Sonny and told him to give the number to Jason. I called it and Siobhan picked up."

Brenda's heart dropped. "Siobhan, you need to answer me now."

"I'm so scared."

"Where are you?"

"My apartment."

She got up and scribbled an address on a piece of paper. "Johnny, can you send someone?"

"Yeah. Tell her his name is Logan Hayes."

Brenda repeated the information. "Did they hurt you?"

"They forced their way in and then held me down. I thought they were going to rape me."

A tear escaped as Brenda let Jason pull her back onto his lap. "I'm so sorry."

"They let me go because they realized I had no idea where you were, but they were going to hurt me because I refused to confirm that you are with Jason and they said there was a man with a gun pointed at Felix and he'd have them pull the trigger if I didn't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You did the right thing. I'll stay on the phone until Logan gets there."

"He's close and on the way."

"Johnny said he's on the way."

Siobhan sighed with relief. "I wish he was here. I'm locked in my closet with a big knife in my hand."

"If that is what you need to do to stay safe, it's okay."

She sniffed. "Take my mind off it. Did you seal the deal with that hunk? Felix showed me pictures."

Brenda grinned. "Yes."

Siobhan squealed. "I'm so happy. Was it good?"

"Phenomenal…"

"I knew it. Okay, enough about him. What is Johnny wearing?"

Brenda laughed. "You're crazy."

Jason wondered what they were talking about but is glad that the tone had changed. They chatted for another fifteen minutes until Logan showed up and Siobhan made Brenda promise to call her soon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny stands when Jason enters his office. "Hey, man." Jason looks a little off, but for the most part, he seems to have recovered.

"Hey."

"I'm glad you stopped by. We need to talk."

"Sonny, I'm back, so you don't have to be involved with the business."

"You're back for five minutes and you're already trying to push me out again."

"You wanted to leave and I agreed. We signed everything over so you could live your life with Kate, remember?"

Sonny growled. "Dammit, Jason! I lost Michael and being here has helped me from drowning and there is no Kate. We're done."

Jason eyed him for a moment. He's definitely off his meds. "I can't work with you when you're off your meds."

Sonny glared. "Now, you listen—"

"No! You listen. There is too much at stake for you to be off your meds and making bad decisions. I stand to lose everything here, not you. I bought you out and you were through. Take this time to mourn Michael and get back on your medication."

"Don't tell me what to do."

"When it comes to this business, I can."

Sonny stood. "This isn't over, Jason. I saved your ass when you went off the deep end and now you come back here like your shit don't stink."

"You know, I thought you did that out of friendship. That you had finally been there for me from your heart, but you saw a way to get back your power. It was never about me. That's the difference between us. I had your back, but can you really say you've had mine over the last few years."

Sonny stood. "I know I've made mistakes, but I never threw you under the bus."

"Seriously? Look, I don't have time for this. Tonio will probably be here by tomorrow or late tonight. For the most part, I think we have it handled, but I have no idea who in the area will back him."

"I could do that part, Jason. Let me put some feelers out."

"Francis is handling it."

Sonny felt dismissed. If Jason thinks that this is the end of their business relationship, he is sadly mistaken. "Take care of the Ricci's and then we'll talk. I think you know what I want."

Jason sighed as Sonny left and then went into his office to make a few calls.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – I could understand the right wrongs part if Liz had been pining over Jason or hadn't forgiven Sam, but it's not his fault that she made bad choices and it certainly wasn't written that she did them because she couldn't have him. I don't blame Liz that Jason ended up getting back with Sam because Liz didn't fight for their relationship, so why would I blame him? She moved on fast and he sometimes did too, and they agreed that their separation was the right thing. What about her wrongs? Her list of being with horrible people multiple times far exceeds his. I hate Sam as much as most Liason fans, but Rick, Lucky, AJ, and Franco did far worse than she and people make excuses for Liz, try to make her a victim, or try to blame Jason just because Jason ended it the last time. On the show, Liz forgave Sam over and over and endlessly encouraged Jason to stay with her. She wasn't asking for payback. I never forgave, lol, and would love for everyone to know what Sam did, but that's not going ever happen on the show, unfortunately, but I think you'll love how I deal with her in this fic.

Chapter 12

Johnny opened the door to the penthouse and sure enough, Sam is sitting on the couch and Spinelli is on the computer.

"Avenger of the night, have you found Stone Cold?"

"Yes."

Sam stood and then her head tilted when she spots Brenda.

"It's you. Stone Cold's first wife."

Brenda smirked. "Hello, you must be Spinelli."

"You're so beautiful," he sputtered.

"Thanks."

Sam jerked out of her haze. "I'm Sam. I was Jason's girlfriend."

"Oh, I know all about you."

Johnny headed for the stairs. "I'm going to go upstairs and get his jacket and a few other things." Jason hates suits, but he'll need one tonight.

"Take your time."

"So, have you seen him?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yeah. I've been with him for several weeks."

Her brow raises. "Really? I thought you didn't get along."

"We get along just fine. Why are you in his apartment?"

"I was helping Spinelli look for him."

"But would Jason want you here?"

Sam's eyes narrowed. "What business is it of yours?"

"Jason confided in me. I would think that he wouldn't want someone around who watched his son get kidnapped and basically wished that he was dead."

Spinelli spits out his orange soda as Sam's jaw dropped.

"It was a mistake. I was upset because I had been shot and couldn't have kids."

"And? Is that a good enough excuse to hurt children? If you were that unstable, maybe you should have checked yourself into Shadybrook."

"I wasn't crazy."

"So, you were just being a vile bitch then?"

Johnny almost choked on his spit.

"How dare you judge me!"

Brenda moved closer as she pointed her finger. "Oh, I'm going to do more than judge you, bitch. I spoke to Amanda."

Sam went pale.

"She told me about your past and how you slept with men and stole their money; something that you're not even sorry for."

"I was trying to take care of my brother."

"How much money did you need, Sam? Stop using Danny as an excuse. You liked the thrill because you're an adrenaline junky. That's why you ended up being obsessed with Jason; that and his lethal weapon."

Sam looked at her like she was crazy.

"You wanted to be this ride or die chick, but the moment your skanky ass got shot, all you did is whine and cry and became a mean girl. Well, let me tell you, back in the day, I invented mean girl."

"I've changed. I saved Jake."

Spinelli is fascinated.

"Don't even say his name right now. You could have saved the Pope and it wouldn't make a difference because you targeted children who couldn't defend themselves because you were a bitter shrew."

"Fuck you, Brenda."

Brenda shoved her and Sam fell onto the couch.

Johnny quickly moved to Brenda's side.

"This is what's happening next. Tonight, your past will be on the evening news."

"What?"

"So, all those men who you stole from will know where to find Angela Monroe."

"You bitch!"

"Save it. I'd start running if I were you—if you can in those Kmart, fake leather, hooker boots."

Sam lunged for Brenda who grabbed her hair and yanked on it, making Sam scream. Brenda brought her knee up and it connected with Sam's breast and she went down hard.

Johnny put one arm around Brenda and held her back.

"Easy, killer. I think the damage is done. Good job, now let's get the hell out of here."

Sam is crying. "Jason will never forgive you for hurting me like this."

Brenda cracked up. "That's hilarious. Wait." She pulled out her burn phone and took some pictures of Sam. "You're an ugly crier—just sayin."

Johnny chuckled and then retrieved the lockbox and handed it to Brenda. "Spinelli, if we catch you trying to track Jason, I will break that computer over your head. Do you understand?"

"But—but."

"In fact, let me see that."

Spinelli grabbed it and started to run, but Johnny chased him and knocked him down when he got to the kitchen and ripped it out of his hands.

"Consider this your pink slip. You no longer have a job with us because of your loyalty to the Goddess."

Johnny and Brenda got on the elevator.

"That was so much fun."

He grinned. "Nice lie about Amanda."

"I wasn't lying. Jason name dropped her on the plane. She wasn't hard to track down and she was more than happy to tell me all of Sam's business."

"And how did you get all the information to the news station?"

"Edward. He was more than willing to help out."

"That man will never stop trying to score points and get Jason back."

"Nope. Now, I just have a couple more people on my shit list."

"Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam stormed into Sonny's home. "You have to help me."

"What's wrong now?"

"That bitch Brenda Barrett is ruining my life."

"What the hell does Brenda have to do with anything? She's in Rome."

Sam smirked. "No, she's isn't. She's been with Jason this whole time. You didn't know?"

Sonny is seething. "What did she do?"

"She is exposing my past on television tonight. Do you know where Jason is? I think she'll listen to him."

"I don't know where he is, but Sam, he's not your biggest fan."

Tears welled in her eyes. "Please, Sonny, if this hits I'm in big trouble. If you cared anything about me or our baby, you'll help me."

Sonny sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises."

"Thank you." She let a tear fall for good effect and then left, but she is not even a thought in Sonny's mind.

Brenda is back and she can make him whole again.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason went to the loft, making sure that he wasn't followed.

"Welcome home," Brenda said as she rose from the couch.

To his surprise, there are leather couches and chairs and a pool table towards the corner.

"I threw in some color with pillows, but I wanted you to feel comfortable."

"Thank you." He kissed her reverently. "It's a nice space."

"I like the views too."

When a look of concerned replaced his smile, she set him straight.

"I was careful and just peeked. Don't worry."

He lifted her and carried her to the couch and sat with her in his lap.

"How was your day?"

"Busy. Sonny is delusional and will probably be trouble," Jason said.

"No Carly yet?"

"I'm sure she'll be there tonight."

"I have the perfect dress. Diane is awesome."

"How much time do we have to get ready?"

"An hour." When he pouted she chuckled. "You have a one-track mind."

Something dawned on him and he tore his gaze from her lips to her eyes. "How did it go at the penthouse?"

"I told her off and then we got into a fight."

His eyes bulged. "What? Did you get hurt?"

She laughed. "Seriously? I knocked her on her ass, pulled her hair, and kneed her in her boob."

His head tilted. "I knew you were scrappy, but…"

"Scrappy?" She shook her head. "Hooker heels are no match for me."

He chuckled. "I'm waiting for the rest of the story."

She grabbed the remote and turned the television on. "Let's make out until it comes on."

"Until what—" He is cut off by her mouth and soon doesn't care about the television and kisses her torridly.

She abruptly pulls away. "It's on."

Jason is amazed when Sam's pictures and aliases are shown exposing her past for all the world to see. "Wow, you've been busy."

"One skank down, and another to go."

"You are not calling Elizabeth that, are you?"

"No. I was referring to Carly. Elizabeth is the mother of your children. While I don't agree with her decision making, I wouldn't totally disrespect her like that. Besides, you were stuck on stupid too." Cam might not be Jason's by blood, but he loves the little boy as his own.

"True."

She pushed out of his arms. "Now, I need to start getting ready. Johnny grabbed a couple of suits and a tux from your closet. You don't have to wear the tux, but at least the pants and button-down shirt will suffice."

Jason groaned. "Fine."

"Thank you. I'll reward you later."

He smiled as she left, totally checking out her butt.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason paced as Johnny gave him a run-down of activities.

"Did he land yet?"

"Not in any airport in the area."

"You think he will?"

Johnny shrugged. "It's hard to tell, but we have people everywhere. He might take a helicopter in, but we have it covered."

"Sonny is going to be a problem."

"I know. The question is what are you willing to do about it, especially since Brenda is in the picture."

Jason caught a movement and Brenda came into view and he almost drooled. "You're not wearing that."

Her jaw dropped and Johnny almost choked.

"I'm out of here. You're on your own," he said before quickly heading into the hallway.

She sauntered towards him dressed in a sleeveless, short black dress that hugs her curves, and sky-high heels.

"While I'm turned on by your jealousy, I'm not taking off this dress. I look and feel good in it and it is going to feel even better when you take it off me later."

He grabs her ass and leans closer. "I don't like people staring at you. You're mine."

Her eyes narrow in a sultry stare. "Do we really have to go?"

He slightly smiled. "Yes, but I don't know how you're going to sit on my bike wearing that."

She lightly smacks him on the arm as they start to move towards the door. "We're not taking your bike."

"Yes, we are."

"No, we're not."

"Yes, we are, Brenda."

She grinned. "Is Johnny bringing around the car?"

"Yes."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda is gripping Jason's hand and they are standing in the front of the elevators at the restaurant. Most of the people in the room have stopped talking and are staring.

"I'm waiting for their heads to explode," she whispered.

"It's kind of creepy. Carly's eyes are bulged out so far, they might fall out."

Her laughter rang through the air, snapping people out of their hazes.

Carly stomped towards them. "What the hell are you doing with her? And let go of him, you maneater."

Brenda shook her head. "That's all you got, bimbo?"

"Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Carly…"

Her eyes prick with tears. "How long have you been back in town?"

"A day."

"And you couldn't come to see me?"

"I'm sorry. There's a lot going on."

Brenda let go of his hand because Robin is tugging her in the other direction.

Carly moved into his arms and he hugged her.

"How are you doing?"

"It's hard. I get yourself together and then something reminds me of him and I'm a blubbering mess."

"I'm sorry."

"You lost him too."

Jason sighed.

"Sonny is here. I'm sure he saw you with Brenda. What is that about? Are you pretending to be with her again?"

"No. We're really together."

"What the hell, Jason? How?"

"She saved me and we did a lot of talking."

Carly wiped away a tear. "But I hate her."

He almost smiled. "I don't care. We're together and I'm happy for the first time in a long time. Can't you just let it go?"

"I don't know. I—I hate her and she'll just leave you and then you'll be hurt all over again."

"It's my risk to take."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"That's all I've ever done. Maybe this time, it will be different."

She couldn't comprehend how Brenda had gotten her hooks into Jason. Sure, he's vulnerable, but he hated her. No, this will not do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Robin pulled Brenda onto the balcony. "Are you with Jason?"

Brenda sighed. "I left you two messages. I was going to meet with you and tell you face to face."

"But how?"

"He was hurt and called me and he was so far gone. I didn't think he wanted to live."

Robin's hand clapped over her mouth for a second. "The phone call, he was with you then, wasn't he?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth, but he wasn't responding and I needed to get some perspective."

"He was that bad?"

Brenda nodded. "I've never seen him so low. It was horrible."

"So, what, while he was weak and messed up mentally, you went after him knowing how much it would destroy his friendship with Sonny and how it would hurt me?"

Brenda's blinked back her tears. "Wow. Do you really think so low of me? Jason and I have been through a lot and it wasn't our intention. Our guards were down and feelings we didn't even realize existed bubbled to the surface. We weren't trying to hurt you or Sonny."

"You are my friend and have always known what Jason means to me."

"You are happily married, Robin and yes, I do know what he means to you, but he's happy with me. For the first time, in a long time, he's happy and not wishing he didn't exist. He has always given up what he wanted for everyone else. When is it his turn? Everyone around him is so damn selfish. Did you even stop to think about what he needed or wanted? Have you ever asked?"

Robin is taken aback from her attack.

"No. It's always Jason making all the sacrifices."

Elizabeth is sitting at a table with Ewen and can hear everything that is being said.

"Everyone treats him like he has no feelings or they don't matter while his heart gets stomped on."

"And you're willing to put him first and put up with the mob life and him getting shot at every day? You always walk away."

Sonny cleared his throat. Jason is standing off to the side listening and watching his former partner. "Answer her question."

Her gaze locks with his. "I don't owe you an explanation, but putting him first is all I have done since he called me and told me he needed help. When have you ever put him first?"

Sonny growled. "You're mine, not his and I will not stand for this kind of betrayal."

Elizabeth jumped as his voice got louder.

Jason moved behind Brenda. "You don't get a say."

"How could you do this? Is this payback for Carly?"

"You were not on my mind when things changed between me and Brenda. We were not thinking about you."

"If you were loyal, you would have."

"I was fighting for my life and how many years have I put you and the business first no matter the cost to me? I lost Robin because of the business. I lost Elizabeth several times because of it and I could go on, but you know what, it ends now."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I love Brenda, Sonny, and this time I'm going to do it right."

She turned to face him. "You love me?"

"Yes."

A smile lit up his face. "I love you too." They kissed reverently until Sonny yanked her out of his arms.

Carly tried to hold him back and Jax just stood there dumbfounded.

Jason pulled Brenda against his side daring Sonny to touch her again with a look.

"You always said nothing had gone on between you two. Was it a lie?" Jax asked.

"No. It was complicated, but this is the first time that I've ever let myself feel anything for him."

"Why?"

"He needed me and I wanted to help him because he has always been there at my worst moments. I wanted to be the friend he deserved and then we realized that maybe there was more. I have been so unhappy and made so many bad choices and he has too. It's time to change that. We've both grown and I need what he gives me and I hope he feels the same way."

"I do."

Everyone is just stunned. Sam, who had seen them in the lobby had followed them and is hiding around the corner, completely flabbergasted by their confession.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks of the comments! Guest – I agree re: the writing. It pretty much sucks for most of the characters. I hate Sam, but what she did was not in her character any more than most of the crap they've had Elizabeth do like the DNA test or lying when she found out Drew wasn't Jason. Stupid. A lot of the characters aren't allowed to grow. They do the same stupid things over and over to varying degrees. I admit I'm a Jason FF, but I still hate how Liz has been trashed for years. They took some of her weaker points and bashed us over the head with them. I also hate that Jason's layers were taken away even though I partially get why. Writing Jasam is easy because it's so repetitive. Writing Liz and Jason, I think they see as hard, but to me, it could have been a goldmine.

Chapter 13

Sonny yanks out of Carly's grip. "I will not accept this. Brenda will always come back to me. She's going to hurt you. What you have with her is nothing like what she had with me."

Brenda shook her head. "You're right. It's not. What Jason and I have is honest. It's not an obsession and we're not ignoring each other's faults. We know where we stand with each other and he would never hurt me like you did."

Sonny is livid. "There is no way in hell I will accept this."

"Too bad! You have no say in my life, and he's worth fighting for."

Sonny stormed away.

"You're going to hurt Jason because running is what you do and I'll be here to pick up the pieces," Carly said before walking away.

"I can't believe that you'd get involved with a criminal again, one that you hated," Jax said.

"I'm getting rid of the illegal part of the business and keeping the coffee part," Jason said.

Brenda spun around. "Really?"

"Yes. I want to keep everyone safe."

A dumbstruck Liz had moved closer. "So, you're willing to walk away for her?"

Lucky, who had been standing off to the side, interrupted, "Why do you care? You're with Ewen now. Do you remember what you said after Jake got kidnapped?"

"Lucky…"

"You said that the reality is that Jason is a professional criminal who kills people and someday another professional criminal is going to kill him. You said then his life would be wasted and destructive and asked why you would want to be any part of that."

Jason averted his gaze.

Brenda turned to face her. "May I speak to you alone?"

"Brenda," Jason said.

"Trust me, Jason."

He kissed the top of her head and then led Robin away as he glared at Lucky who shook his head and walked away.

"So, you and Jason?" Liz had never seen that one coming.

"Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Michael's death nearly killed him."

"I know. I was here and no one could reach him, but apparently, you did."

"This isn't a contest. You could have had it all with him, but in the end, you hurt him more than anyone ever has, even Robin leaving him or Carly ripping away his son didn't hurt him as much as you choosing a drug addict over him and asking him to give up his son did."

Liz gasped. "You weren't here and have no right to judge me. And you don't think he hurt me? Don't you understand how badly it hurt that he wouldn't fight for us?"

"I know that he hurt you, but you fanned his insecurities. You asked him to give up his son when he had just lost his father. You pulled a Carly and took away his son to hand him over to a freaking drug addict and didn't care about Jason's feelings at all. The only thing you cared about is how badly it would look if you confessed. You made him think he wasn't good enough and couldn't keep you safe."

"I was a mess and I was wrong! I know I hurt him badly, but he forgave me and don't pretend that he didn't end up agreeing with it."

"He said no and then backed down because he's as pathetic as you were and didn't want to hurt that skank, Sam."

Liz's eyes grow wide.

"He was so guilty because she couldn't have kids that he sacrificed his happiness and you—I'm not totally sure where your head was at, but you were worried about Lucky's feelings and the scandal more than his heart and that is unforgivable in my book. And trust me, I have said some unforgivable things to him too. We're both lucky his heart is so big. He deserves to be a father."

"We agreed to no contact because of the danger."

"I know that after Jake was kidnapped, you turned on him and wanted nothing to do with his life because you became disillusioned. Speaking of walking away, that's all you ever did. You both let fear rule your lives and you knew about the danger of his life before you slept with him, so you should have been willing to deal with the consequences. You couldn't accept all of him. I truly believe you wanted him to walk away from the business and you didn't understand how it is intertwined with him as a person. It's all he knew and he only existed in that world because he lost all his reference points before that. Right or wrong, in his head, it was all he was good at and it defined him as a person, but now, he wants to be a father to his little boy and you are going to let him because you owe it to him at this point. I know you have abandonment issues and that he left to protect you many times, so you had no reason to believe he wouldn't walk when the going got tough either. Jason is not innocent in all of this. I just think people don't treat him like he has feelings and I have been very guilty of that in the past. He loved you and probably always will. You are the one he could never have, but Jason deserves some happiness. Everyone in his life has a decent one at his expense and it stops now and I will make your life a living hell if you continue to keep Jake from him. This madness stops now!"

Elizabeth is speechless.

Brenda took a deep breath and backed down a little. "I'll let you think about it because I understand that Jake's your son and how important his safety is. I don't hate you, Elizabeth. Your relationship with Jason is so tragic and sad, but you can both fix that if you commit to allowing Jason to be the father he always should have been. We're not going anywhere and now that Jason is getting out of the business, there is no excuse. Yes, he may have a permanent target on his back, especially if he stays here because people won't believe that he is done, but he's willing to risk that in order to be a constant in his son's life."

"What about Italy?"

"I'm not leaving him. I don't know what I'm going to do and yes, I loved living there, but I can't be yet another person who doesn't put him first. Maybe someday when Jake is older, we can move back there."

"Wow. I don't even know what to say to that, but I just—I know I've hurt him and I will always love him too. He gave me Jake and I can never regret that. We were just trying to keep the kids safe and were scared to take the risk to be together especially when everyone around us was against us. We made mistakes, but I really did want to be with him. Our timing sucked, and he never made it seem like he wanted to get out. How did you do get him to want to try?"

"Do you really understand Jason? Have you really taken the time to look at his life and surroundings? He stuck with that life because of his loyalty and it's the only thing he's ever been good at. People treated him like he was damaged, me included, and he was never expected to love or have real feelings, but he proved everyone wrong. To him, he had made a choice to be in that life and there was no escape, but Sonny walked away, and I think he saw that it can be done, but that usually means exile. He'll always have to look over his shoulder, but he's tired. This life cost him his nephew and his family with you. What does he have left to show for it? Money was never important to him. Jason gets stuck on things and won't budge. It's how his brain works and how he has learned to exist. Sometimes, you need to take the time with him and be persistent and lay things out in order to help him see that he has other options. I never asked him to leave the business, as much as I hate it because I wanted there to be no doubt that I accept all of him. The Michael situation just did him in. I talked to him about Jake and what a hole he has in his heart because of walking away. I wanted him to believe that he could be a father and love that little boy freely. Every time he had seen him from a distance it crushed him, and he had to convince himself he wasn't good enough and didn't deserve to be in Jake's life all over again. That is the damage you both did to him because of your fear and honestly. I think this whole situation made you feel you weren't good enough as well and that is why you settled for mediocrity just like him." Brenda wiped a tear away and notices that Liz is crying too. "And don't get any ideas about trying to get him back. He is mine and I will fight you tooth and nail if you go that route."

"Wow. I—I'm happy with Ewen."

"Maybe, but I think if Jason looked in your direction again and promised you the world, you'd be on him like white on rice. Think about what I said." Brenda went back inside and Ewen approached Liz.

"Is that true? Would you go back to him?"

"You know, Jason was my fantasy for a long time, but the reality never worked. I'll always love him, but if it were meant to be, it would have happened already. I love you, Ewen and I like the life we're building."

"But I'm not him."

"I know. You don't exactly look alike."

He smirked.

"Are we good? Because I don't want to lose you over this," she said. If Jason wanted her and Jake, he would have come to her, but clearly, he wants Brenda now.

"What about Jake? Are you willing to risk his or even Cam's safety?"

"I don't know how to answer that. Deep down, I've always wanted him to know his father and hated that he couldn't. It was an impossible situation, but now, I just don't want it to end badly where Jake gets to know him and then Jason has to go away. I guess I need to talk to him. Would you be against it?"

"It's not my choice. I'll do what is necessary to protect them and you. I love you, and you and the boys are my family."

She moved into his arms. "I love you so much. I think it might be time I do what is truly right for my son and maybe, in the end, Jason and I can heal the pain we caused each other."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda sat across from Jason.

"Is she alive?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "I told her what I think of her, but I wasn't disrespectful. At least I don't think I was. I told her to think about it."

"So, you stood up for me?"

She smiled and then put her hand over his. "Yes—always. Now, I'm famished."

They ordered and were in their own little world as half the restaurant stole looks.

Patrick is annoyed at his wife. "Look, I don't get Jason's appeal and I never have, but are you going to hold this against Brenda and let this break up your friendship when you haven't been with him in years?"

She let her fork drop. "So, you'd be okay with your best friend dating your ex?"

"I don't know. It really depends, I guess. It would take time to get used to."

"So, you think Brenda would be okay with me dating Sonny? Because I can't see that going over to well."

Patrick grimaced. "That's disgusting."

Robin smirked. "See…"

"Okay, I see your point, but she didn't do this to hurt you. Let's have some dessert and then we'll go home, and I'll make you forget Jason Morgan."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda got up to use the bathroom and was halfway there when Sonny stepped in front of her looking furious.

"Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Get out of my way, Sonny."

"I said, let's go!" he said revealing his gun.

She glanced at it and then her eyes locked on him. "What is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?"

"I will not let you leave with him. He doesn't get to touch you at the end of the night. Are you fucking him, Brenda?"

Carly had walked into the hallway and came to stop when they came into view.

"What do you think?"

Sonny cursed under his breath. "You got me back for everything. Does it make you feel good?"

Her eyes fill with tears. "I'm not trying to get you back. Put the gun down, Sonny. Let's talk."

"Oh, now you want to talk? You're fucking him, Brenda!"

Carly is shaking. "Sonny, please…"

"You're actually defending this whore when she's fucking your best friend?"

"Sonny! You need to calm down. You are in a public place and there are officers out there."

"Then convince her to come with me."

Carly threw up her hands. "I can't do that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished his phone call on the balcony. Tonia Ricci is dead. Shawn intercepted him on the way back from a small airport and executed him. They'll still have to deal with his father, but he's hoping that a few threats will contain him. If not, then he'll join his son in hell. His eyes perused the room looking for Brenda and when he doesn't see her, his gaze locks with the guard near the elevators and he starts typing. His phone buzzes.

"She went to the bathroom."

"Why didn't you follow her?"

"I thought Micah was back there."

"No, I told him to go get the car. How long?"

"About seven minutes."

"I'll go check on her."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly moves a little closer. "Sonny, do you really want to go to jail because of her? Do you!"

"I'm not going anywhere because I'm taking her, and you won't say a word."

"You're wrong."

Maxie moves forward and when she sees the gun, she screams, scaring Sonny whose finger hits the trigger.

Jason runs forward as the blast echoes through the air and yells Brenda's name.

Carly and Brenda drop to the floor as Sonny is tackled by a busboy. Inside the restaurant, Robin spins around as people start to drop to the floor.

"What the hell?"

Patrick tries to tug her inside the elevator, but she breaks away and he chases her.

"Robin, stop!"

A waitress tries to run by them. "Wait! What happened?" Robin asked.

"Sonny Corinthos shot Brenda Barrett."

"Oh my god."

"I have to go downstairs to get the EMT's."

Patrick, Robin, Elizabeth, and Jax run toward the back.

There is blood on the floor and Jason knelt in it as he moved Brenda onto her back. "Baby, talk to me."

Carly gets on her knees. "Jason put pressure on the wound."

Jason takes a towel from a waiter and looks at Brenda helplessly. "Where are you shot."

"Side."

He pressed and she yelps, prompting a slew of apologies to leave his lips. "Brenda, look at me."

Robin pushed Carly out of the way and she takes Brenda's pulse. "Where is the ambulance!"

Patrick elevates Brenda's head.

"You're going to be fine. I swear. Please, fight," Jason said desperately.

"Love you." Her face contorts with pain.

"I love you too. Please don't leave me."

Elizabeth hands Robin some clean towels.

Sonny is struggling with Lucky and Ronnie who are trying to cuff him. "Brenda! Look what you made me do! Jason, this is your fault. You shouldn't have touched her. She's mine!"

"Shut him up or I will put a bullet between his eyes," Jason growled.

Brenda coughed. "Jason…"

He takes his focus off Sonny. "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry."

"No!" he yelled as her eyes flutter shut.

"Get him back," Patrick said. Several men, including the guards, try to pull Jason away.

"No!"

Elizabeth grabbed his face. "You have to let them work on her. Please, Jason. You have to calm down."

His eyes prick with tears. "Please, save her."

"We're doing the best we can. The ambulance is here."

As Patrick performed CPR, he's joined by the medical team who helped him revive her.

Sonny is crying out for her and Jason growls and gets up and lifts him by his collar and decks him.

"Jason! Back off or I'll have to arrest you," Lucky said.

"Fuck you, Lucky. He shot her. Why is he even still here?"

"Look, man, I'm sorry. We just got him cuffed. I'll take him out the back."

"If he tries to run, shoot his ass," Jason said.

Lucky and Ronnie grabbed Sonny and shoved him towards the elevator.

Robin, Jason, and Patrick followed the gurney while Carly stared at the blood on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Jax asked as he hugged her from behind.

"I've never seen him look so deranged."

"He could have shot you too."

"I don't think he would have shot anyone. Maxie screamed and he accidentally pulled the trigger."

Jax pulled back. "Are you defending him?"

"No. I'm just telling you what happened. Oh my God, Jax. Did you see Jason? He won't survive this if she dies."

"You hate her."

"I do, but I can't lose him, not after I just got him back. Please, can we go to the hospital. I know you want to know what happened to her too."

Jax sighed and then nodded. "Come on."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – Not annoying at all. I love the convo. I think it's easier to dismiss Jason's suffering or feelings because he's so stoic, but he lives with his raw deal in life every day. He's able to compartmentalize and just internalize better, and while that might help him keep moving forward, it doesn't change the fact it hurts, and he chose a difficult life. Even when he didn't get called out, he still suffered for it. I've always felt very sad for him and how stuck he seemed to be. He's kind of a lonely person that a lot of people use, and he takes scraps because I truly believe that's all he thinks he can get or deserves. This is more Brenda's POV. Jason tends to always blame himself. Liz can be like that too. I honestly don't even know if Liz was in touch with herself enough to understand all the damage caused by some of the choices she made. They both did some damage to each other, it's just most people could care less about the damage to Jason because they blame him for everything.

Chapter 14

When Carly and Jax arrived, it's mayhem. There are reporters trying to get over to Jason and security is trying to remove them.

Jason is standing with Monica looking despondent and Patrick is holding a very distraught Robin as Elizabeth and Ewen observe. Across the room, Sam is trying to stay hidden, waiting to see if the woman who had trashed her life will make it.

They moved closer.

"Why are you here?" Robin asked Carly.

"I'm here for Jason and Jax wanted to know how Brenda is."

She is about to yell at Carly but then thinks twice because of Jason. "She coded again in the ambulance and they got her back."

"Do they need donors?"

Epiphany answered. "We're always in need. If you're interested, follow me." Jax and a few other people that had gathered follow her.

Leo strode towards them. "Patrick and Elizabeth, can you scrub in?"

She handed her purse to Ewen. "Which room?"

"OR 2."

Patrick and Elizabeth hurried off and Monica made Jason sit before he collapses. He has Brenda's blood all over him, so she tells a nurse to go get some scrubs and then her attention goes back to her son.

"Jason, I'll keep tabs on her during the surgery. What do you need?"

"I need her back."

The look in his eyes breaks Monica's heart.

"Leo is the best and she has Patrick in there too. She has a fighting chance."

Jason nodded.

Carly sat next to him and held his hand. "I know I've been a shitty friend sometimes, but this is me trying." Brenda could die, and she's determined to do anything she can so Jason won't be next.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"Sonny wanted her to leave with him. He was pointing a gun when I walked up. He wanted to know if she was sleeping with you and she said, "What do you think?"

"Go on."

"I asked him if he wants to go to jail for this and he got mad and couldn't believe I was defending her. He was calling her names and wanted me to convince her to come with him, but I told him I couldn't. Then he told me that he was taking her and I can't say anything, but I refused to cover for him. God, the next thing I know, Maxie screamed, and he jumped and the gun went off and I fell to the floor."

"You did the right thing."

"I laid there and then I saw the blood and kept thinking is that what happened with Michael? Was it everywhere?"

Jax moved towards them as Jason squeezed her hand.

"Jax, I think she's in shock. You should take her home. I have people here."

"No, please don't make me leave. I'm scared I'll lose you."

He gazed into her eyes, understanding the implications and had to look away.

"Tell me you won't hurt yourself if—"

"Don't say it!"

Robin wiped a tear away. "I won't leave him. I promise. If I have to follow him to the bathroom, I will."

"I'm not going anywhere either," Monica said.

Carly, who is shaking a little stood, still holding his hand. "Can you stand, please?"

He rose in front of her with tears in his eyes, realizing just how much disappearing had hurt everyone.

She embraced him as she cried and when Jax saw a single tear roll down Jason's face, he rescued him.

"Carly, come on. You need some rest." No one knew it yet, but she's pregnant. They had just found out.

"Where is Morgan?" Jason asked.

"He's with my mom. I had an emergency, so I figured I'd handle it and then take her back with me. She wanted to see you before she met up with us."

He walked them a little way. "Carly, you should go to Australia with Jax. Morgan needs you."

She got a little dizzy and Jax steadied her.

"Should you have a doctor check her out?"

Jax leaned closer. "She's fine, Jason, we're pregnant."

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't get a chance," she said.

Jason is floored. "Does Sonny know?"

"No. It's early so we haven't told anyone. I felt bad because of Michael."

"Carly, you need to get away from here and give yourself permission to be happy. You're under too much stress. I know you're scared I'll hurt myself, but she's going to pull through, she has to and if—" It was so hard for him to finish the sentence. "I still need to be a father to Jake. I don't want to let him down again."

She embraced him. "I'm so glad you want to be in his life. You'll be the best."

"So, you'll go with Jax?"

"Yes. Will you have someone call me when she is out of danger?"

"I will. I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jax shook his hand. "Thank you."

"Take care of her."

"Always." Jax will never understand their relationship, but he has been scared for his baby because Carly has been under so much stress, so he's relieved that Jason was able to reassure her.

Jason made his way back to the waiting area and Robin sat next to him. "Your mom went to see if she could get an update. She's a fighter, Jason. You know that."

He squeezed her hand and she convinced him to go get changed and he put on some scrubs. Earlier, they had been talking about their future and now, they may not have one all because of Sonny Corinthos who he hopes is suffering. Either way, he's a dead man.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ewen plopped next to Robin. It had been three hours since Brenda went into surgery. The bullet had damaged her spleen and they are trying to repair it.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom."

She left, leaving the men behind.

Ewen took out his phone and then handed it to Jason who stares at his son who is looking more like him every day.

"He's a good kid who really loves his mommy. Flick to the left."

Jason slightly smiled at the picture of Cameron and Jake chasing Elizabeth. "He looks happy."

"He is, but I think when he finds out you're his father, he'll be accepting. He's quiet but has a big heart."

"I don't even know how to explain it to someone his age."

"Just let him express his feelings and reassure him you'll be there for now on. Believe it or not, kids that age don't dwell on things."

"Thank you for taking care of him." From what he can tell, Ewen seems like a good guy.

"They are easy to love, but you know that."

"I do."

"Elizabeth will always love you. It's something I'm coming to terms with. Talk to her. I don't think you'll be disappointed."

Jason nodded and handed the phone back.

"I'll be happy to forward them to you."

Jason gave him his number just as Robin, who is glad the men seem cordial, returns.

Monica moved towards them and Jason stood.

"They are closing up. She lost a lot of blood, so her body is traumatized. They had to partially remove her spleen which means we'll have to wait and see how her body reacts to it."

"What else?"

"Her body has been through a lot. They had to bring her back a few times, so again, it's a wait and see kind of thing. The bullet was removed and had hit an artery which is why she bled so much, but Patrick was able to repair it. She probably won't wake up until tomorrow, but Jason, with the trauma she has suffered, it might take longer."

Elizabeth and Patrick moved towards them and Jason pulled Liz into his arms.

"Thank you."

She sighed. "She's a fighter, just like you."

"I—I gave up. She's stronger than me."

"I don't believe that because you're standing in front of me. You just hit rock bottom, that's all, and she was there for you. I'm glad you had someone."

He nodded. "Ewen sent me some pictures of Jake. He's so big."

She eyed her man for a second, happy that he had made an effort. "He is and looks like you."

"Yeah."

"We'll talk soon, okay. You just need to concentrate on Brenda. She'll need your strength."

She moved into Ewen's arms.

"She's in recovery. They'll be able to take you back really soon."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A half-hour later, Jason slowly entered the ICU room. It hurts his heart to see her lying there looking so fragile. She has a vent and is so still.

"Her coloring doesn't look right."

"She lost a lot of blood, but it will return," Monica said. "Touch her, Jason."

He gently picked up her hand. "Brenda, I'm here. You have to fight."

Monica moved a chair behind him and he sat and then kissed her hand and put it against his face.

"I'll come to check on you in a bit."

Once he could no longer hear her footsteps, he cried.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny watched Jason from the doorway. He had fallen asleep with his head on the bed. It has been a week and still, Brenda hasn't woken up.

Jason hasn't been eating right and Monica had to threaten to give him a feeding tube to get him to eat. Felix and Siobhan will arrive in the next few days. The longer she stays in this state, the harder it's going to be when she wakes up. No one wants to consider that she might not. They had taken her off the vent and she is breathing on her own, but Patrick has no logical explanation of why she hasn't responded.

Elizabeth made her way into the room and checked the machines. Unfortunately, there is no change. She stood next to Jason and put her hand on his shoulder. "She looks so peaceful."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go for a walk with me?"

"I can't leave her."

"Johnny will sit with her. Jason, you need to get out of this room. Just walk with me to the park next door for ten minutes and I won't bother you again for a few days. Please."

He sighed. "Fine." He knows he's not being healthy, but he's so scared she won't come back to him.

They went outside.

"After Michael got shot, I used to sneak in late at night and watch him. I knew he was gone. I can't explain it, but she doesn't feel the same way."

"I get it. Come this way," she said taking his hand and pulling him towards some bushes. When they cleared them, he is stunned to see Ewen, Cameron, and Jake.

"Jason!" Cam said. "I remember you." He ran at Jason full speed, who managed to catch him when the boy launched himself.

"Hello, Cam. It's good to see you."

Cam went on and on about his day, making Jason smile for the first time since the shooting.

"Come sit, we're having sandwiches."

"Hello, Jason," Ewen said.

"Hi."

Jason sat on the blanket and Jake smiled.

"Hello, Jake."

"Hi." Jake studied him curiously and then stood and moved in front of him. "Jake's eyes," he said pointing.

Jason couldn't speak he felt so emotional.

The three-year-old plopped next to Jason. "Motorcycle," he said with a slight baby accent.

"Jason has a motorcycle," Cam explained. "Right?"

"I do and I used to take your mommy on it."

Cam's eyes got big. "I want to go!"

Jake mimicked his big brother making Jason smile again.

They chased each other around the blanket and Jason's gaze met Elizabeth's.

"Thank you."

Liz smiled and handed him a sandwich.

"I can't believe that you tricked me into eating."

She laughed. "And I'd do it again."

He watched the boys play for a half-hour before he said goodbye.

Elizabeth walked him back. "I suppose we need to talk."

He nodded. "Yeah."

They sat on a bench.

"You know I always wished you could be a father to him and, yes, I was scared of the danger. It could have been Jake that died instead of Michael."

"I think about that every day."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm sorry too."

Their hands entwined.

"We did the best we could. I'm still scared. What if you decide to go back to Italy or you're hurt? Jake will be devastated if you leave once he gets to know you. Are you going to leave, Jason?"

"No. I mean, I'd love it if we could all live in Italy, but you have a life here and friends."

"I do, but living abroad would be incredible. Maybe there's a way we could work it out that we could spend half the year in each place."

"You'd be willing to consider that?"

She grins at his surprised expression. "Maybe. You know Italy has always had a special place in my heart. Ewen and I can work anywhere. We're going to get married in the fall."

"Congratulations."

"He asked me last night and I said yes. He's a good man and father. Do you think you could co-parent with him?"

"You're really willing to let me?"

She gripped his hand. "I will always love you and I know you have always loved me and your son. So yes, Jason. Brenda was rather convincing. She is fighting for you like I never did."

"There were times that you tried."

"You too, but we were running scared."

"I didn't fight either. Our timing sucks, but I will always love you. Brenda came out of nowhere, but we're good together and I fell in love with her."

"I can see that. So, we'll work out the details later, but I want you to start seeing him more, so he can get used to you and once Brenda is better, we'll tell him together."

"That sounds like a good plan. She told off Sam."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I wasn't there but ask Johnny. He'll tell you all the gossip."

Liz grinned. "I will. I almost feel jealous."

Sam, who followed them, can't take it anymore and hurried towards them. "So, I didn't expect to find you together. Have you given up on Brenda already?"

Jason stood, and Liz grabbed his arm.

"She's not worth it," Liz whispered.

His guard texted the PCPD before turning his attention back to the unstable woman. It wasn't normal to call the police, but given that Sam's crimes had been widely televised, he figured they could deal with her.

"Saint Elizabeth, always better than the rest of us."

"Sam, shut up! What do you want? I need to get back to the hospital."

She pulled out a gun.

"What the fuck? Has everyone gone crazy?" Jason said as he pushed Elizabeth behind him.

His guard lined up a shot.

"Sam, put the damn gun down. There has been enough violence lately. Do you ever stop and think before you act?"

Her bottom lip quivers. "You're coming with me, Jason. We are meant to be."

"For Christ sakes," Jason muttered as they are suddenly surrounded by cops.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Lucky asked.

"I need to talk to Jason, alone."

"That's not going to happen." Jason was slowly backing up and when he was far enough away, he pushed Elizabeth into the arms of a cop who is standing behind a tree.

Sam's hand is shaking. "I've lost everything. That bitch, Brenda, ruined my life."

"You ruined your own life. Now, I'm going to turn and go."

She raised the gun higher. "Don't move."

"Are you going to take her out or wait for her to shoot me?" Jason asked.

"Sam, please put down the gun," Lucky said.

"If I can't have Jason, then nobody can."

She pulled the trigger as Jason dove to the ground and six cops unloaded their bullets into her as her body recoiled and then crashed to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – see comment after end of chapter.

Someone asked about Sam. I didn't change her story from GH, so yes, she's Alexis's daughter.

Chapter 15

Elizabeth wiggled out of the cop's arms and dropped next to Jason. "Are you hit?" she asked as she looked for a wound.

"No, but I might need some help getting up."

She smirked and stood, extending her hand. "You're getting old."

He grunted and let her help support him and then glanced at Sam's dead body with hatred surging in his body.

After another twenty minutes, he finally was let go and he ran back to Brenda's room.

Johnny looked up. "No change. Why do you have grass stains?"

Jason waved him into the hallway. "Fucking Sam almost shot me and Elizabeth."

"What the hell?"

"The cops shot her—a lot. She's dead."

"Wow. Elizabeth, you're really bad luck," Johnny said.

Liz smacked his arm. "Very funny. Now, you sit over here and tell me about how Brenda told off Sam."

Johnny grinned. "With pleasure…"

Jason moved into the room and told Brenda about seeing Jake.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Four days later, Siobhan and Felix arrived.

They sat with Brenda for a while telling stories and hoping that she knows they are there. Unfortunately, there was no response.

"How are you holding up?" Felix asked Jason.

"It's been hard. We were together before all of this happened. I love her."

Felix smiled. "That's good to hear."

"That's fanfreakintastic," Siobhan said. "Now, she can stay out of our love lives."

"As if she's capable of it." Jason had told them what happened, and they vowed to stay in town until she wakes up.

Jason is scared, because after two weeks, she might have to be transferred to a facility.

Siobhan had made him go home and shower. It was weird being in the loft alone. Johnny had been bringing him clothes to the hospital.

He got into the shower and had a good cry and then got himself together and went back. He had been sleeping a little better because Monica had convinced him to be nice to his back and sleep on a bed instead of leaning over Brenda.

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the two-week mark, Jason was beside himself. They did some more tests and he waited with Felix, Siobhan, and Monica.

Patrick is stunned by the result and asked Monica to join him which made Jason very nervous.

They went to her office sans Patrick who had to check on a patient.

"What is it?"

"I'm not even sure how to tell you this. It's a miracle," she said with a smile.

"What?"

"Jason, her HGH levels are up and we did a test. She's pregnant."

"What?"

She grinned at his dumbfounded expression. "After all she has been through, she's pregnant. Of course, it's just a few weeks, but it might also explain why she's so slow to respond. This is her body's way of healing and she is doing better. Her surgery wound is healing nicely. It will take several more weeks before she's completely back to the way things were, but there is nothing stopping her from making a full recovery."

His eyes well with tears. "A baby?"

"Yes. You're going to be a father for the first time."

He is stunned. "Um, can you get Elizabeth in here please?"

Monica is confused, but agreed and had her paged.

Liz showed up a few minutes later. "Hi. Is everything okay?"

"Jason wanted you here, but I'm not sure why."

He stood. "I want to tell her. Something has happened and you'll know when you look at Brenda's chart."

"Okay."

"Brenda is pregnant."

Her hand went over her mouth. "Oh, wow. Congratulations."

"Monica was just congratulating me on my first child."

"Oh." She stepped around him. "You want to tell her now?"

"Yes."

"What is going on?" Monica asked.

"Jake is mine," Jason said.

"What!"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We were trying to protect him, so the fewer people who knew the better."

Monica's mouth is opening and closing, but no sound came out.

"He wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I'm sorry. We did what we thought was best, but now we want to make things right and Jason wants to be a part of Jake's life," Liz explained.

"It's a good thing I was sitting down. This is—I'm speechless."

"You're a grandma again."

Monica starts to cry. "I'm just so happy. You owe me more of an explanation, but for now, it's enough. When can I see him?"

"We've been meeting with Jason in the park every other day. You can come with us if you want?"

"I'd love to."

"Meet us downstairs at 1:00."

"Thank you. I can't wait to spoil him and that will include Cam."

"I always wished he was mine. Elizabeth, I don't think Brenda will mind if they both come for visits," Jason said.

Liz nodded. "Thank you. Cam adores you and would love that."

"Then it's settled," Jason said. He smiled thinking about this new baby. It's amazing how much his life has changed in such a short time and he has one woman to thank for it all. She just has to wake up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica had a lovely time in the park with the boys and asked Elizabeth a million questions about them by the time they finally approached the room.

Alarms started going off and Jason is stunned when several medical personnel push by him.

"What's going on?"

Felix and Siobhan are kicked out of the room.

"I don't know. Her breathing machine started going off and it looks like she was having a seizure."

Jason watches through the window and finally, Epiphany moves beside him and smiled.

"She's coming back."

"What?"

"Her brain activity is increasing, and she moved several times. It might take until tomorrow, but she's coming back to you."

His legs start to give out, but Felix and Johnny were right there and made him sit.

He put his head in his hands, overcome with emotion.

Monica laid a kiss on the top of his head. "This is the best news."

Felix and Siobhan embrace.

After a few minutes, the activity quieted and Jason was allowed back in. He lovingly kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Brenda. Thank you for fighting." He leaned in closer so no one else could hear. "We're having a baby and we need you. Please wake up."

About twelve hours later, he got his wish.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Her big brown eyes blinked open. "Jason…"

"I'm right here."

Her vision cleared, and tears pricked her eyes. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, the most important thing is that you came back to me."

Liz smiled. "He's right. We've all been pulling for you. Jake and Cam even drew you a picture."

"Really?"

Jason nodded. "They can't wait to meet you. I've told them all about you."

A tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry, baby."

"Why am I here?"

"Sonny accidentally shot you."

Her eyes bulged and then she closed them. "I remember—Carly."

"She wasn't hurt. You've been away for over two weeks."

"What!"

"Shh, you need to keep your blood pressure down before they kick me out."

"Like you'd leave her side," Felix quipped.

"We drew the line at a catheter," Siobhan said.

"They are exaggerating," Jason said.

"You're here." She is amazed.

Patrick and Leo entered the room. "Hey, sleeping beauty," Patrick said.

"We need to examine her," Leo said.

"Work around me," Jason said which made Patrick smirk.

He and Leo moved to the other side of the bed. They did some tests which she passed.

"You had surgery and we had to partially remove your spleen."

She is surprised. "You didn't remove any of my other parts, right?"

"No. They are all there. Guys, can you give us a minute?"

Felix and Siobhan left the room.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Yesterday, Patrick did some tests and baby, you're pregnant," Jason said.

She is staring at them like they have three heads.

"I think she's in shock," Leo said cheekily.

"Let's give them a minute," Patrick said.

Her gaze fixed on Jason. "Your lethal weapon knocked up my JJ?"

He grinned. "Apparently, so are you okay with that?"

"I—wow! Are you?"

"I love you and we'll handle it. Are you okay?"

"It's a lot to process. I'm scared. I didn't think this would ever happen. What if I'm not good at it?"

"I will be there to help and you will be fine. You have a big heart—enough to love me and now, our child."

"Can I sit up?"

He got up and poked his head into the hallway. "Patrick, can she sit up?"

Piph moved forward. "I'll help." She entered the room and slowly lifted the bed.

"Thank you."

"Are you in pain?"

"A little."

Piph pressed the medicine button. "You'll feel it in a minute."

"It's safe for the baby?"

"Congratulations and yes, it's mild."

She backed off and Jason stepped forward.

"I need a hug," Brenda said.

He leaned forward and hugged her the best he could.

"Tired."

"Go to sleep. I'll be here."

He kept watch, hoping that she's truly happy about the baby.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Brenda woke up, she is surprised to see Robin.

"Hey. We made Jason go eat. How are you feeling?"

"I don't know."

Robin's brow rose. "What do you mean?"

"I—I need a friend right now. Are we good?"

"Yes. Maybe almost losing you made me realize that I need to let this go. I know you weren't trying to hurt me and yes, Jason is in my past. It's just—"

"He means a lot to you. I get it."

"So, I'll get used to it. What do you need to talk about?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

Robin grabbed her hand. "You won't."

"It might."

"Brenda!"

She slightly smiled and then tears pricked her eyes. "I—I'm pregnant."

Robin stared at her for a long moment and then her eyes traveled to Brenda's stomach. "Wow."

"I know. I'm scared to death. I don't know how it happened. Well, I know, it was Jason's anaconda slash lethal weapon, but you know what I mean."

At first, Robin's eyes widened and then she busted out laughing. "I can't believe you called it that."

"It's true. My spleen was probably already damaged."

Tears pour out of Robin's eyes as she holds her stomach. "I needed that laugh."

"All kidding aside, what if I suck? I could damage him or her. Then what?"

"Brenda, you've changed a lot. I think you'll be a great mom and if it's a girl, she'll be lucky to be able to raid your closets."

Brenda smiled. "Gosh, I can't even imagine a mini-me. I wish it could have Jason's eyes. My mother had blue eyes, so there's a chance, right?"

"Yes."

"I guess I just need to trust fate."

"I get to be godmother, right?"

"Yup."

"Brenda, do you want to talk about Sonny?"

She shook her head. "I don't know if I can. If he had killed my baby…"

"I can't believe he lost it like that and Jason… I can see how much he loves you. He refused to leave your side. Johnny had to force him just to shower."

"It's crazy that we're even together, but it's just so right."

Robin took a deep breath. "I'm happy for you and him."

"Thank you."

Jason eased back into the room. "Hey."

Brenda smiled. "Hey."

Robin leaned over and kissed her. "I love you and I'm glad you're okay."

"I love you too."

She hugged Jason before leaving.

"Are you two okay?"

"Yes. I told her about the baby. Can I see the picture Jake and Cam drew?"

He carefully pulled at the tape and took it down and handed it to her.

She smiled. "They are quite the artists." She admired it for a minute and then handed it back.

"He gets it from his mom."

"Really?"

"Elizabeth likes to draw and paint. She's really good."

"Maybe I can convince her to paint the nursery. It could be a chance for us to bond more."

Liz moved into the room. "I would love that. I don't get a chance to paint much anymore."

Brenda smiled. "Thank you."

"How are you tolerating the pain?"

"It's not too bad now."

"The more you rest, the faster your body will heal," Liz said.

"Well, I'm sleepy, so that's good."

Liz changed one of the saline bags and then smiled at Jason before leaving.

"She's nice and pretty. I get it. Sam, I don't get, but her, I do."

Jason smirked.

"Clearly, you were thinking with your anaconda when it came to Skankzilla."

He chuckled. "Maybe a little…"

"Did she get arrested?" She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"No."

They snapped back open. "What the hell?"

"She's dead."

Brenda's head tilted.

"I've been going to the park to spend time with Cam and Jake and she followed Elizabeth and me and pulled a gun."

"What!"

"I know. She was going to shoot me, but the cops were there and shot her—a lot."

"Wow."

"You miss a lot when you insist on sleeping for days on end," Felix said bringing in some flowers. "Those are from Cartulo."

She smiled. "Tell him I said thank you. They are beautiful."

"You take a nap and then I'll fill you in on office gossip. Girl, you have no idea what trouble Angelica has gotten into. It's like a soap opera."

"I can't wait."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three Weeks Later

Brenda slides out of the SUV and Jason makes sure she's steady.

"Are you sure you need to do this?"

"Yes."

Sonny has a hearing, so Brenda needs to testify.

"I want to confront him."

"I know, but you really don't need the stress."

They entered the PCPD.

"I'll be fine."

Dante greeted them. "He's in interrogation room one. Jason knows the one."

Jason rolled his eyes and led her there. "You sure you don't want me to come in?"

"Yes."

He's worried about her. Even though she is healing nicely, she has had morning sickness and is still weak.

They stand in front of the door.

"I love you and I'll be right here."

She kisses him languidly. "I love you too." She moves inside, noting the deep circles under Sonny's eyes and the coldness in his eyes.

"You still with Jason?"

"Yes."

"Then I have nothing to say to you."

She sits across from him. "Fine, then sit there and listen."

"Guard!" he yelled.

"They are not coming. You fucking shot me!"

"It was an accident."

"You shouldn't have pointed a gun at me in the first place."

"You are fucking Jason."

Brenda made an exasperated noise. "It has always amazed me that when you do something that might be considered bad, it's okay, but the minute someone does the same thing, it's the end of the world. You left me time and time again and you never truly chose me. Therefore, you don't get a say in who I fuck."

He lunged forward but is stopped by the chains. "I can't stay in here. It will kill me. Is that what you want so you don't have to feel guilty about Jason?"

She slowly stood. "I don't feel guilty. He is the man of my dreams and you never cross my mind when I'm with him. Not only that, but the sex is insane. He is a better man than you in every single way. I hope you burn in hell for what you did. I almost didn't make it and that includes my baby."

He slumped into the chair. "You're having Jason's baby?"

She touched her belly. "I am and we're going to give this baby the best possible life, so goodbye, Sonny. I'm going to testify and then never think of you again."

She moved towards the door and he started yelling.

"You're a fucking whore! You bitch! I'll kill you."

Jason yanked open the door and pushed her behind him. "Say one more word and I will make your life a living hell."

Sonny shakes as he stares Jason down.

"You've fucked half the women in this state and you're calling her a whore? Fuck you, Sonny. You are dead to me."

They left and as soon as the door shut he is yelling again, but they can't understand him.

Jason pulls her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I think it helps that I don't recognize him at all. He's not the same man."

"Yeah." To Jason, Sonny has always been selfish, and it just gets worse when he doesn't take his meds.

"Let's go to the courthouse so we can go home and cuddle."

He smiled. "Okay."

A/N – Guest – Okay, here's my novel rofl: Regarding PTSD, I just don't see that. Liz really didn't show any symptoms of that later on and was fine. When you are raped at such a young age, it does fundamentally change you, but she dealt with that and was able to move on and love. You never forget it, but you learn to move forward. She definitely has abandonment issues, but just like Jason has a hero complex, Liz tended to want to rescue in a different way. She believed in people because if she believed in them, maybe they'd believe in her. That never worked out for her. When you're raped your self-esteem takes a big hit and if anything, I don't think she ever dealt with that hence the people pleasing etc. As far as Jake, I think she knew she would get a lot of crap for it which she did eventually. She didn't want to get blamed for Lucky taking a nose dive, but as usual lies hurt more. As much crap as she gave Jason for lying about Sonny, she ended up doing far worse. She put Lucky before doing what was right and lies always come out and it ended up being cruel to let him fall in love with that baby. I don't get why these men forgave her any more than I get how she could forgive Lucky or Ric. Jason's wasn't being vindictive or hateful re: his actions, but they were. I think Lucky agreed re: Jake to stick it to Jason and Liz who for the most part let him. Jason caved because of Sam's pain which he felt was his fault. Her life was fine after Lucky got out of rehab for a while, but her decision to ask Jason to give up his son was manipulative and I'm sorry it was horribly mean. Whether she intended that or not, how could you not even consider his feelings or not care that it would hurt him? It was beyond delusional to think it wouldn't hurt or expect him to just get over it, knowing his love for kids. Honestly, I would have never gotten back with her after that. Even if I had gone along with it, that would be the end of anything romantic. After all the times she chose Lucky instead of him, it was like a knife in the heart that she willing to give Lucky his son. And people wonder why he made it her choice and didn't fight. I don't think he ever believed she'd ultimately choose him and due to her track record, I don't think in the end she ever thought he'd stay. It's just sad he was the one man she never fought for after she fought hard to be with so many others. The Nic/Lucky mess was way later and happened because again, she refused to be honest with Lucky and tried to live a lie, so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. It had nothing to do with Jason and was a huge flaw where Lucky was concerned and at that point, she was only with him out of guilt. It's interesting that she stood up to Jason about Sonny but wouldn't stand up to Lucky unless she hit rock bottom. They both had screaming banshees, but there were times that they were encouraged by people and they still didn't go for it. SMH. I like your last scenario.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guest – see bottom again lol.

There is one more chapter after this…sorry. It's a crazy week for me, so probably will post it on Friday.

Chapter 16

Five Months Later

Sonny was sentenced to twenty years to life, confined to a cell which was a fate worse than death for him and he quickly lost touch with reality. Jason decided to wait a bit for Sonny to have an accident.

He met with the five families who insisted that he leave town if he wants out, so they were trying to see if they could make things work. Jake took to Jason being his father just fine, but Cam took a little longer because he was jealous, but they worked it out.

Brenda entered the private dining room at the Metro Court in a beautiful gold dress which highlighted her small bump.

"You look beautiful," Jason said as he openly perused her.

"Thanks. You look very handsome." He is wearing a tailored black suit.

"Thanks."

He held out her chair and she sat.

With Jason trying to prepare the business for the change and her working long distance for the company, they didn't have a lot of time to spend together, but tonight, they are being joined by other couples.

"I wanted to talk to you before they got here."

She sipped her water. "Is everything okay?" Things had been tense because of the deadline hovering over their heads, but she trusts him to make the right decision.

He stood and then knelt in front of her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Marry me. You are more than I deserve, but I'd like to prove how much I love you for the rest of my life if you'll let me."

Tears prick her eyes. "Oh, Jason. Yes, I'll marry you!"

He kissed her passionately before drawing back and producing a black box. "I hope you like it."

She squealed as she grinned and then opened it. "Wow!"

It's a five-carat perfect round diamond with smaller diamonds on the band.

"It's fabulous. Put it on me."

He took it out of the box and slipped it on her finger and she moved her feet like she is stomping as she made a noise before kissing the hell out of him.

"Should we come back?" Ewen asked.

They broke apart and Brenda stood and held up her hand.

Liz smiled. "Congratulations."

"I'm so excited."

"You're glowing," Ewen said before shaking hands with Jason. "When are you going to make it happen?" They are scheduled for a Christmas Eve wedding.

"I don't want to wait long. I'm already showing."

"As far as that is concerned, you're going to start showing a lot more," Liz said before sitting.

"Let's do it this weekend," Jason said, making Liz and Brenda's jaw drop.

Brenda looked at Liz. "Did he just say that?"

She giggled. "Yes."

"Jason Morgan! I can't put a wedding together on that short notice."

"Okay, the next weekend then. We'll make it happen."

She stuttered, but Liz touched her arm.

"I'll help and I'm sure Robin will too."

Robin cleared her throat. "Robin will what?"

Patrick led her to the table.

Brenda held up her hand and Robin quickly went to her side and fawned over the ring.

"Jason wants to get married this weekend."

Robin laughed. "That's funny."

"I gave you one more week," he said.

"It can be done," Liz said.

"That's a tall order. We're talking Brenda here," Robin said.

Brenda's eyes narrowed. "Hey!"

"What? You know you're a diva."

"I can be low key."

Jason chuckled, and Brenda shoved his arm.

"You're supposed to be on my side. I'm going to prove to you that I can do it."

Robin smirked.

"I'll see if we can have it at Queen of Angels. As much money as I have donated over the years, he should be able to squeeze us in," Jason said.

"I'll help with the decorations," Liz said.

"I'll take care of the caterer," Jason said.

"What about the reception?" Robin asked.

"We could probably have it at the mansion. It will just be all of us and the kids, plus some of the guys."

"That's doable," Robin said. "I'll tackle that with Monica."

"What about a dress?" Liz asked.

Brenda made a phone call. "Siobhan, it's me. I need a wedding dress by the middle of next week."

They could hear her yelling through the phone and everyone laughed.

"I'll text you my measurements. I have to go."

Brenda put her phone down. "Done."

"Why don't you let me handle the flowers," Ewen said.

"Really?"

"Yup."

Patrick sighed. "I guess you guys have it all handled then."

Robin shook her head. "You can work on the music."

He grinned. "Karaoke!"

Brenda laughed. "Bring it."

"Consider it bought."

The rest of the dinner was fun, but then they sobered as they spoke about the real reason for it.

"I'm going to tell the five families that I want to stay until after the baby is born," Jason said.

"Will they agree to that?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. I have an ace in my hole that I can use if necessary."

None of them wanted to know.

"Then what?" Patrick asked.

"I want to be around my son, but that may not be possible."

Liz cleared her throat. "Ewen and I have been talking and he knows how in love with Italy I am. We're willing to try half the year and if that works out, we'll make it permanent."

Jason is floored.

"Let's face it, Port Charles has been a source for a lot of pain for me. Robin and Patrick are moving to Paris and I don't have a lot of friends here or family. Epiphany said she'd visit. A change of pace seems like a great idea."

"I—I hope you don't think that you owe me anything."

"I do to an extent, but that's not the main reason. I want you to be in Jake's life and yes, he could spend half the year with you, but I'd miss him terribly and he'd miss Cam. Ewen and I want to at least have one child together, so I want all my kids to be in close proximity. Your situation may have forced the issue, but it's something I've been mulling over ever since Brenda pulled me aside at the Metro Court."

"Thank you."

"We have an announcement," Robin said.

Everyone's attention went to her.

"Emma is getting a sibling by the summer."

Brenda jumps up and hugs her friend. "I'm so happy for you."

"Me too."

Liz hugged her and then Jason and Ewen.

"Maybe I need to get knocked up sooner so I can join the party," Liz said.

Ewen went a little pale and the guys teased him several minutes. It isn't that he doesn't want a family with Liz, he's just scared because it's his first and even though he loves Cam and Jake like his own, he has no idea what to do with a newborn.

"Let's get through the wedding and then we'll try," Ewen said.

"Deal."

"This is so awesome," Brenda said.

Jason pulled out an envelope. "So, I had Diane look at some properties for me. There's this one compound that I like, and the lot next door is open too, so I was going to buy both. I think that would be perfect for Elizabeth and Ethan. It's a two-story villa with five bedrooms and there is a small one-room building in the back that would be perfect for a studio."

Liz took several pictures from him and gasped as she perused them. "It's beautiful and we're near the water."

"It's about an hour from Rome."

Brenda sighed.

"If you let Siobhan run the office, you would only have to go in a few days a week and a guard would accompany you and drive. I was thinking that maybe you could have a little boutique with your clothes and cosmetics in it closer to the house."

She smiled. "You think of everything, don't you?"

"I try."

"Jason, how expensive is this?" Liz asked.

"Don't worry about it."

"Jason…"

He sighed. "Look, if you really are determined to not let me pay, then sell your house here and put whatever equity you have into the new house and I'll pay the difference. I want to contribute to Jake's expenses."

"Uh, Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Are you forgetting about the money you gave me for raising the boys?"

"Oh, well, just leave that there for the boys. They can split it later."

She shook her head.

"There is no use in arguing with him. I'll keep my flat in Rome, that way, if something is going on, I can stay there and of course, if any of you want to use it you can," Brenda said.

"Well, I'm excited that we won't be too far away," Robin said.

"Well, you can stay with us when you visit."

"That would be nice."

They chatted about the logistics and then the focus went back to the wedding.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Wedding

The five families agree to let Jason stay until the baby is born and it's safe for Brenda to travel.

Brenda and Jason passionately kissed as everyone cheered.

The wedding was short and to the point, but the vows were one of kind.

FLASHBACK

"Jason, the first time we did this, you wouldn't wear the hat or suit and the way you looked at me then wasn't even close to how you are looking at me now."

Everyone chuckled. They had come clean at the rehearsal dinner and talked about the Vegas wedding in detail.

"I must have been blind then, in so many ways not to realize how truly special you are. Thank you for loving me. I know I'm not always easy to deal with, but you are my lover, my partner, and my best friend. If there is one thing that I know without a shadow of a doubt is that we belong together. You will always have my heart and I will do whatever it takes to always have yours."

Monica wiped away some tears.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, Jason."

Everyone laughed.

"Brenda, you know I'm not always good with words and there are none to truly express what I feel for you. Thank you for loving me. I promise that I will always listen to you, no matter what crazy scheme you come up with, and I will always cherish you. When I was at my lowest, you found me and stood by me. I can't promise perfection, but I will give you all of me. No one will come between us, because you are mine and I won't ever let you go."

When he paused, Father Coates said, "Are you done yet?" making everyone laugh.

"I don't remember hearing him say anything about obeying," Brenda said with a grin.

Jason shook his head. "Brenda?"

"Yes."

"Just say I do."

Father Coates laughed. "Wait, I'm not there yet."

FLASHBACK OVER

The reception was full of laughter and love.

Carly had put aside her feelings for Brenda and attended and had to admit, Jason is happy and in love. He even danced with her. Of course, she and Brenda had words one last time.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Carly moved towards Brenda who had just sat down to rest after dancing._

 _"She-devil," Brenda said._

 _"Bitch," Carly said._

 _"I hate you."_

 _"I hate you more."_

 _Brenda smirked. "I seriously doubt that. Look, I was nice and invited you, but if you can't shut that big pie hole of yours and let us enjoy our nuptials in peace, I'll shut it for you."_

 _"Listen, little girl, if we weren't pregnant, I would love to shut your big mouth."_

 _Brenda glared at her. "You know, Carly, if you weren't such a possessive bitch, we probably wouldn't have a problem with each other."_

 _"If you weren't such a selfish maneater, I wouldn't have a problem with you either."_

 _"You want to know why I hate you?"_

 _"Not really, but that never shut you up before."_

 _"You invented selfishness. You came to this town with a huge chip on your shoulder and did horrible things, not caring who you destroyed and then you sunk your hooks in Jason. When have you ever put him first until recently? It's always all about you. You never cared about what made him happy unless it benefited you in some way. You destroyed him by taking away Michael and then you never support his relationships unless it's your idea and you get something out of it—and Courtney was a horrible relationship to encourage, by the way, and don't even get me started on your tolerance of Sam."_

 _"You don't know anything about my relationship with Jason and what he means to me. I love him, and he is my best friend."_

 _"Of course, he is because he bails you out when you do stupid things, even when it hurts him, but that doesn't stop you. Instead of trying not to be such a nuisance, you are a pain in the ass on a good day."_

 _"And you're perfect? I think I'm going to buy him a pair of heavy-duty earplugs for Christmas. I still can't believe he knocked you up." When Jason had told her over the phone, she had literally passed out. Luckily, she had been sitting down._

 _Brenda grinned. "It must just kill you."_

 _Carly's eyes narrowed. "You're giving me angina. Are we done? I need that freaking cake like yesterday."_

 _Brenda's eyes lit up. "Race you there."_

 _They moved as fast as they could, and Jason is stunned that she and Carly had the first taste of cake instead of him._

 _FLASHBACK OVER_

Johnny and Siobhan were busted making out in the parking lot and Francis and Jason never let him forget it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Birth

Jason muttered under his breath. He swears she's trying to break his hand on purpose.

"Jesus Christ, get this baby out of me," she yelled as they wheeled her to the room.

"Mrs. Morgan, we're almost there," the young nurse said.

"Can't this thing go faster?"

Jason smirked.

They got her into the room and with much effort, got her into a gown and the nurse tried to put in her I.V.

"Ouch!"

"Brenda, you're making her nervous," Jason said.

"You're not the one getting stabbed in the hand. Watch it!"

Piph intervened. "Nurse Hansard, why don't you go see if Kelly can come in?"

"Thank you," she said before hurrying out.

Piph finished up and then looked at Brenda pointedly. "I know you're hurting, and this is your first child, but yelling at the nurse is not going to score you any brownie points."

Brenda tried to interrupt, but Piph held up her hand.

"There are going to be times where you need some ice or an extra pillow and they will move a lot faster if you don't bark at them. Now, with that said, I already asked the anesthesiologist to come up here. You might be more comfortable on your side. Sometimes, the baby likes the position more."

Brenda nodded.

"Now, can I get you anything?"

"Yes, a knife so I can cut off his lethal weapon."

Piph laughed at the mortified look on Jason's face. "Someday, you're going to want that again, but I could put it on ice for you and we can reattach it later."

Brenda smiled. "Thank you, Epiphany."

Jason rolled his eyes.

The next two hours, the contractions got worse.

Elizabeth peeked in. "How is mommy?"

"How did you do this? I've already broken at least ten bones in Jason's hand and I'm cussing like a sailor."

Liz chuckled. "When you see the baby's face, you're going to be so in love, that it will be a distant memory."

Brenda's eyes narrowed. "You're lying. Your lip is twitching."

Piph cracked up. "This is the best birth I've attended in ages."

"Contraction coming," Liz said.

"Do you're breathing, baby," Jason said.

She growIed. "If you tell me to breathe one more time, I'm going to breathe fire on you!"

"Breathe…"

She shot him a look and he shrugged.

"I was just curious."

"You are going to get cut," Piph said.

The anesthesiologist came in.

"Who needs drugs?"

"What took you so long?"

He slightly smiled. "I'm about to turn that frown upside down."

Brenda looked at Piph and held her hands like she was telling her to get a bigger knife and Piph cracked up. Brenda gripped Jason's arm as the doctor injected the medicine and then laid back.

After a while, she smiled. "So much better."

"Thank God," Jason muttered.

"I don't even feel like cutting you for that."

Liz patted Jason on the back. "I'll check on you later."

Once everyone but the young nurse left, Brenda caught his gaze.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I just hate seeing you in pain."

"I'm sorry I threatened to cut off your anaconda."

He grinned. "I knew you wouldn't."

"Really?"

"What did you tell me a few weeks ago?"

She chuckled. "That I'm addicted to your dick?"

The nurse almost choked on her spit.

He nodded.

"So what, you have dick insurance now?"

"Pretty much. I'm very partial to your JJ too," he whispered.

She giggled and then her eyes grew wide. "I can still feel the contraction, but it's way more bearable."

"Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Five hours later

"One more push, Brenda," Kelly said.

She bore down as hard as she could and groaned as the baby finally came out.

Kelly suctioned out the nose and mouth and a scream fills the room. "Aww, you have a beautiful baby girl.

Brenda started to cry and Jason got teared up when he cut the cord.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A/N – Guest We agree they both didn't fight. True re: the hitting over the head, but I think Jason did plenty of things he didn't necessarily want to do but felt that it was the best option. He did what he had to do. There's a difference. Sometimes, she was malicious, like the DNA thing and being manipulative about keeping Sam and Jason apart around that time and don't even get me started on the Jakeson lies. ROFL re: blaming the writing. Yeah, it would be impossible for me to adore the Liz on the show especially cause now that the boys are older, I hate how her choices have affected them so badly. She lost me a long time ago. I couldn't write for them and still watch the show. They both are mind-numbing. I might be a Jason FF, but that doesn't mean I like him at this point. I don't see either one as a complete victim, but Jason had brain damage and learned things from the worst possible people and unfortunately, that has helped make him what he is today. The injury and those people framed how he processes the world, but he's still has to own his choices. Scary… They both have been through a lot of heartache and struggle. I try to be fair with them in fics. I don't normally do POV's from one side or the other. I think I just got annoyed that everyone blames everything on him in 95% of Liason fanfiction and people seem to think that is okay and fair and think Jason should just overlook everything and choose her. Really?


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thank you so much for reading and commenting. I really appreciate it and am glad you enjoyed this one.

Chapter 17 – Epilogue

Jason collapsed onto the bed as he groaned. His daughter, Isabella Harley Morgan, has lungs louder than her mother.

Brenda threw on a robe. "I'll be right back."

"No, you won't."

She grinned. "Yes, I will. You watch."

While he loves Bella with all his heart, she has a habit of interrupting his lethal weapon action. They had settled into life in Italy quite well. Ethan and Liz are going to join them in a month after their honeymoon is finished. Francis is bringing the boys to Italy and they should be arriving shortly. All the children are a gift that Jason will never take for granted.

"Told you I'd be right back," she said before handing the baby over.

Isabella smiled at her daddy, turning him to mush.

"You're lucky you're so beautiful because you're ruining daddy's action."

She patted his face. At four months, she's starting to be fun and is responding more each day.

"Get him, Bella."

Her blue eyes lit up when she heard her mother's voice. Brenda laid next to them.

"She's so perfect."

Jason smiled. "Yeah."

"I got my wish. She has your eyes and the rest is all me."

He shook his head. "She definitely has your vocal cords."

She smacked him on the arm. "Behave if you want some of my cookies later."

"You baked?"

"Very funny… You won't be joking when you have blue balls later."

"Brenda! Don't talk about my you know what in front of her."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "She doesn't know what I'm saying." She grinned at the baby. "Blue balls, blue balls…"

Bella smiled.

"We're here!" Francis yelled from the staircase, barely keeping an excited Cam and Jake at bay.

"Coming!" Jason yelled before handing Brenda the baby and throwing on some sweats and a shirt. He took her back so Brenda could get dressed and then ran downstairs.

"Daddy!" Jake yelled.

Jason knelt and then pulled Jake against him as Bella squirmed. "Hey, buddy." When Jake let go to look at the baby, Jason pulled Cam against him.

"Daddy Jason, we flew over the ocean," Cam said excitedly.

"That sounds like fun."

"They are hysterical," Francis said. At first, he was nervous about handling them alone, but he had a blast.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes!"

He chuckled. "Let me give Bella to Uncle Francis."

Francis gave Bella a kiss on the forehead. "She is gorgeous."

"Don't I know it," Brenda said. "Hey, boys!"

They ran and hugged her.

"We are going to take Bella to the park later."

"Love the park," Jake said.

Jason whipped up some chocolate chip pancakes, much to everyone's delight and then they got dressed and headed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth smiled when her phone buzzed and there is a picture of Jake and Cam asleep in the car on the way back from the park.

Ewen grinned. "They are so cute."

They kissed. She never would have thought that she could be so happy. The boys are thriving and while Jason's presence had changed everything, it's a welcome one and she is looking forward to living in Italy.

Her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey. They are doing well, and I'll have them call you later. How's Ireland?" Jason asked.

"It's beautiful. We're just relaxing in front of a fire." It's stop one on a five-country excursion that Jason and Brenda had arranged which will end in Italy.

"Well, enjoy yourself."

"How's Bella?" Her baby clock is ticking, and she hopes she'll be pregnant by the end of the trip.

"She's beautiful and very loud."

Liz giggled. "She gets that from you."

Jason almost dropped the phone, making her laugh harder.

"Very funny. I'm surrounded by comedians. Hold on."

Francis grabbed the phone. "I'm stealing your sons."

"Francis, I can't let you do that. I have them lojacked, and Jason would cut you."

"He's more of a shooter."

"True."

Brenda snatched the phone. "Hey, girl."

"How are you handling feedings and all the other stuff?"

"I'm good. I've been pumping so Jason can get up in the middle of the night."

"Good plan."

"The best, anyway, your doorbell should be ringing any moment. Enjoy!"

Brenda hung up and Liz stood and stared at the door.

"What are you doing?" Ewen asked following her gaze.

There is a knock and Liz rushes to open it.

"Delivery…"

She grabs a few dollars out of her purse.

"That has already been handled. Enjoy!"

Ewen takes the basket and sets it on the table. "What is all this?"

"Brenda…"

She starts to open it and squeals at the different chocolates that are scattered about, making him chuckle.

There is a sexy piece of lingerie that almost made Ewen drool thinking of Liz in it. They laugh at the briefs that have owned by Liz peppered all over them. There are bath accessories and edible lotion.

"I like how Brenda thinks."

Liz's head tilts when she picks up a whip with a note attached.

"Just kidding but save it in case Jason gets out of line. – B."

She laughed. "This is awesome." Who knew that she would get a new friend out of this deal? The blending of the families is going well, and she can't wait to get to Italy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz laughed as the boys ran full speed toward her in the airport terminal and then almost knocked her down grabbing her legs. Ewen steadied them and soon had his arms are full of the boys.

Jason approached them. "How was the trip?"

"It was fantastic. Thank you so much," Liz said.

"I was going to throw in a stop to Uzbekistan, but I didn't think you'd appreciate it."

Liz laughed. "I didn't have an umbrella with me, so it would have probably rained."

Jason chuckled.

"I can't wait to see everything."

"Brenda organized the house with your things, but if you want some furniture changed around, let me know and Francis and I can head over there."

"Thanks." They hadn't seen the house yet, so everyone is excited to get into their new home. "They say the light in Italy is different."

He smiled wistfully. "Yeah, someone told me that once. You'll have to let me know if that's true."

"I will."

"Mommy! Bella threw up on my Cam," Jake said.

"Yuck!"

"She didn't mean it," Cam said.

"Brenda has been letting them hold her if they sit on the couch," Jason explained.

"I can't wait to see her."

"They are waiting at your house. She went food shopping this morning."

"That was nice of her."

"Shopping is one of her favorite pastimes."

They piled into the car and headed to the house.

"I have a surprise for you," Jason said.

Liz's brow rose. "Another one?"

He smirked. "Yup."

They drove a forty-five minutes before finally pulling up to the house. Ewen got the boys out of their seats and they headed inside.

"This is beautiful," Liz said as she perused the area.

The boys ran upstairs.

"Welcome," Brenda said giving Liz a hug with the baby between them.

"Thank you for everything. The baby is so cute."

"Here, you can hold her."

Liz cooed at Bella as she lightly bounced her. "I'm in love. Ewen, I need a little girl, please."

He grinned. "I'll try."

They got the grand tour and then Jason led them to the garage.

"Okay, my studio is to die for. I can't imagine what else you did," Liz said still holding the baby. Jason had filled it with paints, canvases, and brushes and she couldn't wait to try them. It had been a long time since she was able to express herself creatively.

The went inside and she gasped. "Jason…"

"It's not a motorcycle, but close."

There are two Vespa's parked towards the corner.

"I think it's perfect. Is your bike here?"

Brenda laughed. "Jason said he used to swear you only liked him for his bike."

Liz winked.

Ewen made his way to the SUV and small sports car. "Wow, thanks seems so inadequate."

"A Maserati, Jason? Really!" Liz said glaring.

"What? Ewen needs a toy and you like to go fast."

She shook her head. "This is overwhelming."

Ewen rubbed his hands together. "Jason, want to go for a spin?"

He nodded and got in the passenger side and Ewen got in and turned the key.

"Try to get me back safely," Jason quipped.

Ewen laughed and then darted out of the garage and onto the road as Jason chuckled.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Nine Months Later

Brenda rocks Liz and Ewen's new addition, Emily. "She's so cute."

"She's never leaving the house," Ewen said.

"I don't blame you, neither is Bella," Jason added.

The women rolled their eyes.

Brenda is eight months pregnant. She could have killed Jason when they found out.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Jason Morgan!"_

 _His head jerked up as Ewen threw down his cards and Francis and Johnny cracked up._

 _"Shit, someone hide me."_

 _Johnny held up his hands. "There is no way in hell I'm stepping in front of that train." He and Siobhan had gotten married three months prior, but they aren't ready to start a family yet._

 _"Don't look at me," Francis said._

 _"Nor I," Ewen added._

 _Siobhan and Liz entered the room._

 _"I would run if I were you," Liz said._

 _"Like really fast and far," Siobhan added before sitting on Johnny's lap._

 _Jason stood and turned to find Brenda standing in the doorway with her hands gripping her hips. "Um, hi."_

 _The guys snorted._

 _"Don't hi me. Does this sound familiar? You—baby, I want you. Me—we're out of condoms. You—just this once, we'll be fine."_

 _Jason's eyes grew big as Francis doubled over laughing._

 _"That's right. Your ridiculously enormous anaconda knocked me up again."_

 _Liz turned beet red as Francis and Johnny's face contorted and Siobhan laughed hysterically._

 _Felix peered over her shoulder. "Your lethal weapon scored again. You really should keep the safety on."_

 _Liz covered her face. She should be used to Brenda and Felix by now, but they always manage to shock her._

 _"You're pregnant?"_

 _"I just got my body back, Jason. How could you?"_

 _Felix moved around her and whispered. "I suggest you go directly to the store and buy the biggest diamonds you can find and throw in a hug or a happy statement which will probably calm the beast."_

 _Jason swallowed hard. "You're mad at me?"_

 _She turned and walked away, and Jason followed her._

 _"Is she really mad?" Liz asked._

 _"I think she's in shock. She'll get over it. Besides, they make beautiful babies," Felix said._

 _In the living room, Brenda plopped onto the couch._

 _"I love you," he said moving next to her._

 _"Two babies, Jason? I mean, Bella is perfect but she's still so young."_

 _"If you need help, we'll get it, but I'll pitch in more."_

 _She leaned against him. "It better be a boy this time."_

 _He smiled._

 _"Seriously, can you imagine your life with all girls. You will get eaten alive."_

 _"I know it wasn't planned, but I'm happy with our life and love our family."_

 _She climbed onto this lap and they kissed reverently._

 _"That's what got you knocked up in the first place."_

 _"Shut it, O'Brien," Brenda said before resuming the kiss._

 _"Ewww," Cam and Jake said coming to a stop._

 _"They are gross," Johnny said. The boys nodded their agreement and then their heads tilted when Johnny laid one on Siobhan._

 _"Daddy, stop kissing mommy Brenda and come help us," Jake said._

 _Brenda got in one more taste before retreating. "Go with them. We'll tell them in a few weeks."_

 _"Okay."_

 _He placed her next to him and headed upstairs._

 _Life is good for the Keenan and Morgan family as well as for their friends. Brenda brought a storefront and Francis settled down the street from them and eventually married a nice Italian girl and they had a little boy named Aidan James. Johnny joined Siobhan in Rome and the Quartermaines visit a few times a year. Jason and Brenda welcomed a little boy named Jason Brendan Morgan who looks just like his daddy. They ended up having one more surprise pregnancy and got another girl they named Lila Sophia. Johnny and Siobhan have twins, Riley Erin and Conor Finn. Ewen and Elizabeth made the move to Italy permanent, so the kids could be around each other all the time and the families thrived._

 _The End_


End file.
